A Tale Of An Empire
by Mycreation
Summary: With the outcome of Roberts Rebellion in favor of the Crown, King Rhaegar ascended the throne and ruled the realm peacefully with Queen Elia by his side. This AU fic starts when all the great and the minor houses were invited for a tourney to celebrate 300 years of Targaryen rule. King may differ and circumstances may change but the fight for throne and lust for power won't.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Crown Prince won the duel against the Stormlord putting an end to the revolt by four of the seven kingdoms. With Lord Tully's defeated and captured by Ser Barristan Selmy earlier in the day and more than half their forces are either dead or injured, the rebels under Lord Jon Arryn surrendered. Rhaegar Targaryen acted cleverly and waited for the rebels to attack first making them come in the range of their hidden archers positioned in Saltpans and ordered to rain arrows mercilessly on the massive rebel army and the northern fleet coming to surround them from both sides.

Robert Baratheon led men against the defenders without heeding the words of Lord Arryn saying this is their best chance to win against the crown. He fought valiantly killing many and died after Rhaegar cut his throat ending the war. The revolt was initially started by him leading his men from Stromsend against the three Storm lords who gathered at Summerhall to attack the region capital with the support of Tyrells.

When the three voiced opinion to stay loyal to the mad king at the clandestine gathering of important lords in Quiet Isle, the Tyrells formed a plan to gain ascendance in the eye of crown by exposing the plot of Storm and Vale lords to rebel against the crown. Citing it as an insult to him and his family by the Crown and the Reach lords, Robert started the rebellion with a victory at Summerhall and joined forces with the three Storm lords following their defeat. They marched on the Reach to Highgarden only to be held by Randyll Tarly at Ashford. This made them change course and head north to join the forces with Vale who are coming to River lands.

Eddard Stark called his banners after going home from the Quiet isle hearing the news of his father and brother burning to death by mad king in the capital. He could only amass a small force of eight thousand men in quick time as majority of Karstarks, Umbers Glovers and Mormonts are sent to aid the wall against the wildlings and another twelve thousand joined later during war.

Mad king ordered the capture of Robert when he marched north after seizing castles of Grassy vale and Tumbleton and the defenders has an upper hand in the war from thereafter. The rebels suffered a loss of ten thousand men in Stoney Sept and the crown prince with the help of Reach and Dornish armies later liberated the castles seized and took back majority of Storm lands in his route to capital from Dorne in the following months.

With the remaining army of Storm lands grouped under Stannis at the Storms end, the prince and the others sent an army of twenty thousand under Randyll Tarly to camp at Bronze gate blocking their way out and await instructions. The ships of Storm lands were destroyed by Redwyne fleet before the army could escape by sea and join the rebels in River lands.

When Tywin Lannister refused to join any side and stayed neutral, Lord Arryn and Lord Tully tasked Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon with fifteen thousand men to block the Golden road and stop the Lannisters from attacking the rebels from behind or join his forces with crown. The two friends are also tasked to retake the castles lost to the prince and relieve the army of Storm lands when the chance arrives. The River lord and Lord of Vale attacked the crown lands with forty thousand men to march on Kings landing before the armies of south arrived reinforcing the crippled forces of capital.

Their plans weren't fruitful as the Kingsguard under Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Jonothor Darry and Prince Lewyn Martell led the forces of crown this time and held firm at Duskendale and east of Black water rush forcing them north towards the Crack claw point. They suffered great losses from surprise attack of Dornish navy on the coast of Bay of crabs and the arrival of southern army under the crown prince towards the peninsula forced them west to avoid getting surrounded and they regrouped at Riverrun.

They pressured Eddard Stark to order his fleet in attacking the Dornish to challenge the defenders and the Warden of North agreed reluctantly. Robert Baratheon doesn't like the task of blocking roads and marched for Riverrun to join the rebel forces taking half the army posted to guard the Gold road after hearing the defeat of rebels at the borders of Crown lands.

Northern fleet of six thousand men joining the battle gave them hope when they freed more than five thousand imprisoned by Dornish forcing the defenders to move south into Crown lands towards Harrenhall and another six thousand northern infantry joined them in Riverrun bolstering their ranks. The rebel army swelled but the prince's move on Harrenhall and its capture put them in back foot again when the Dornish navy took saltpans leaving Maidenpool to Northerners with minimum losses and the forces of rebels were cut off from joining the others in Riverrun easily.

The tides turned for the rebels courtesy of Ned Stark and Stannis Baratheon within a moons turn. Eddard Stark left his post with a small force of four thousand (mostly northerners) and smashed The Reach host of triple their size holding seize to Tumbleton castle releasing ten thousand storm landers and imprisoning the Tyrells. He consulted with Stannis and together they marched on Bronze gate from both sides sandwiching Randyll Tarly and his army. They won the battle with considerable loss but twenty thousand men are ready to march north to aid the rebels in a fortnight.

Robert Baratheon and other main lords were overjoyed to hear the victories and decided to march on the crown prince's army at Saltpans refusing to heed the words of Lord Arryn who asked to wait for the forces to join in three moons turn. Their decision to implement the same tactics of two sided attack was foiled by crown prince who cleverly divided a portion of Dornish army under Prince Oberyn and asked him to mercilessly sink the ships carrying rebels to saltpans.

When the two forces are battling against each other, Lord Tywin marched on the capital with twenty five thousand men and entered the city after Grand maester convinced the mad king to open the gates against the warnings of Spider. Ser Jamie of Kingsguard killed the mad king and his necromancers and smuggled princess Elia and her two babes out of the capital during the slaughter and escaped to Dragonstone.

Hearing the news of rebels surrender, Ned rode to prince's pass with a small group and the rebels under Stannis left to Kings landing with the captured loyalists. Rhaegar is crowned King and the Royal family reunited in two moon turns. To their joy they added another Targaryen princess to their family during the great storm of Dragonstone. Rhaegar ordered to send two thousand men for Princes pass to guard Princess Lyanna Targaryen and escort her home after the pregnancy but the raven from his friend Arthur Dayne informing her passing in eighth month due to illness crushed their happiness.

 **NED**

'Who are you ... Ser' asked the guard inspecting all people in long line waiting to enter the city. He mumbled the last part after eyeing his appearance.

'Eddard Stark of Winterfel' he answered with authority alarming the guards and making people standing around him step away.

'Ser ... Eddard ... Ser ...' the guard stammered. 'Lord Stark' a Knight in Targaryen armour came from behind the guards calling his name and asked 'State your reason to enter the City'.

'I was told the King summoned me here' he answered calmly.

The Knight eyed him for a moment and replied 'come with me Lord Stark' motioning to follow him and called 'no one enters before I come back' to the guards. The knight led him through the mud gate into the city saying he will be escorted to the Commander of City watch.

They took Muddy way from Fish monger square and walked along the Hook to reach the castle. The knight escorted him to a man dressed in Targaryen colours and in discussion with other Knights at the gates of RedKeep and presented him.

The city watch commander is surprised by his presence and dismissed other knights. He greeted Ned politely and led him to a room inside the castle. Asking him to wait he left the room in a hurry and returned with Jon Connington, Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully and Tywin Lannister half hour later. Jon Connington, the friend of King made a few snide remarks about him but Ned remained silent.

After small discussion with others Jon Arryn took custody of him for the night and led him to another tower. They didn't speak much en route to the room and Lord Arryn told him about going before King on the morrow and asked him about his thoughts on accepting the king when they are in the privacy of his new room for the night. He immediately replied his wish to spill no more of northern blood, his foster father's relief showed in his eyes. Lord Arryn asked him to rest looking at his state saying the following day is going to be busy and tiring.

His thoughts moved from his days at The Eyrie as ward and Lord Arryn's plan of uniting their houses to the tourney of Harrenhall, the events followed and the rebellion against throne. The men rode north to avenge his family are fallen in foreign land never to return home.

His life changed from a second born son to the Lord of Winterfel and the first action he took as the Lord led to death of more than fifteen thousand northerners. The woman he loved died giving birth and he found out about her being with his child after his marriage to his Lady wife to aid the rebellion. His wife is pregnant and he is about to stand trial for rebelling against the throne. Sleep consumed him quickly with numerous thoughts and tiredness only to wake on the morrow.

The news of Eddard Stark in Kings Landing spread very quickly among the lords and other Wardens and the King's order of his trial the following day at dinner changed the mood. Rhaegar also asked Lord Arryn and Lord Hoster to not meet with Eddard before the trial saying he wishes to know the true opinion of Lord of Winterfel.

*ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE*

The commander came with twenty gold cloaks at mid morning to escort him to the throne room for trial. He felt naked when his Sword was taken by the guards and his thoughts ran from his family to Robert to Ashara and the babies he sent with Howland. He is sure Howland will keep them safe but he didn't like parting with them so quickly.

Entering the throne room he saw Rhaegar seated on the Iron throne looking regal with Ser Barristan and Jamie Lannister standing guard. He is surprised to see the Lannister Knight there but he didn't show it. He scanned the room and saw Tywin Lannister, Jon Connington, Jon Arryn, Mace Tyrell, both Martel princes, Hoster Tully, sitting in the front row and several noble lords standing behind them.

He spotted Wyman Manderly and Medger Cerwyn among the standing men and nodded. Queen Elia is seated in the gallery to right of throne away from all the lords surrounded by knights holding a baby. The room is packed and murmurs started the moment he entered the room.

'Eddard Stark' Rhaegar called his name leaning forward in the throne looking at him.

'Rhaegar Targaryen' Ned answered locking his eyes with Rhaegar in the same voice silencing in the room.

'That's your King you are speaking to' Jon Connington shouted standing up but the two only stared at each other as if studying one another.

'Why are you here Lord Stark' Rhaegar asked after few minutes leaning back.

'For Justice your grace' Ned replied bowing his head slightly. The muttering started again in the room and Rhaegar raised his eye brows.

'Justice for what Lord Stark' the king asked again after a couple of minutes.

'I plead to release any Northerners you or any other lords hold as prisoners. Also I request to give us back the men who died in the several battles and their belongings' he politely replied with emotion.

Rhaegar and other lords were surprised with this and the King answered 'that will be done'.

'A year ago my father came here to plead for my brother's release. They were dishonoured and killed in these very halls. As head of House Stark I request you to honour them by giving back their bones' he continued in the same tone.

'I was made aware of what happened to your father and brother Lord Stark. I regret it happened and we will decide what can possibly be done to respect them' Rhaegar assured him truthfully.

'House Stark will be grateful and indebted to you your grace. I also request you to allow House Baratheon the rights to honour Robert Baratheon' he requested and again Jon Connington shouted 'Robert Baratheon is a usurper and he will be dealt as such'. Many lords voiced their approvals and shouted insults.

'I won't deny rights for the dead Lord Stark but house Baratheon will be held responsible for the actions of their Lord. Not only House Baratheon, Every house will be held responsible for their actions during last couple of years' Rhaegar declared in a raised voice silencing everyone.

Ned looked at him for few moments and replied 'I... thank you your grace' sincerely bowing his head.

'You are a traitor for aligning with usurper and rebelling against crown Stark' Jon Connington shouted again and several other lords followed suit 'traitor of the realm' 'usurper' 'Traitor' 'disgrace' and Mace Tyrell shouted 'northern savage'.

'Enough' roared the King silencing the room and ordered 'Commander, throw out the next man who disrupts my court'.

'Lord Stark if you have nothing to say, tell me what happened at the Tower of joy' Rhaegar commanded Ned in the same voice.

Ned stiffened at the mention of that and his face changed to a stony mask. He looked at his king and answered 'I found my sister your grace and she died in arms'. No one said anything including the King. Rhaegar eyed him as if saying him to continue.

'I rode to Prince's pass from Bronzegate with six men after receiving the news about the Battle of the Trident. We were greeted by Kingsguard at the tower. They refused my entry and didn't allow me to meet my sister. We duelled and they lost. I found my Sister abed in a pool of blood and she died in my arms. I made a pyre and sent her bones home' he answered trying his best not to show any emotion.

Rhaegar sat back in the throne hearing the news and looked at Elia. No one spoke for few minutes and Tywin Lannister asked 'you defeated the White bull and the sword of the morning' catching everyone's attention.

'We fought Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell there my lord. We didn't find Ser Arthur there' he replied checking his words. 'You stabbed them in the back' blurted prince Doran Martell.

He was surprised by the accusation and replied 'No. Both of the Kingsguard are alive and I sent them to Skyreach for treatment'.

'Home... Where are you taking her' the King asked suddenly turning towards him from the Queen.

'She is a Stark and Winterfel is her home' he answered carefully not liking where this discussion is going.

'She is my wife and a Targaryen princess. I command you return her to me' the King's voice echoed in the throne room. He glared at the King demanding explanation only received a look challenging him to question his authority.

'Your grace, if you consider us worthy of truth...' Tywin Lannister started carefully.

'I married Lyanna Stark in Dragonstone twelve moons ago. My wife Elia stood witness for our union'. Rhaegar announced to the entire court cutting Tywin. None spoke following the declaration. Both Martell princes looked at their sister asking her to deny but she refused to look at them surprising Ned.

'Attacking Kingsguard on duty is treason Lord Stark. Surely you must have known that' Jon Connington stated loudly with a sly smile diverting the attention of court.

Ned stood there looking directly at the King not bothering to answer Connington. 'You rebelled against the throne and attacked loyalist forces killing my men' Rhaegar stated ignoring the comments of Jon Connington.

'I marched south for justice to my family. I joined force with River lands, Storm lands and Vale to seek it. My father came in peace he was dishonoured and burnt alive. I came with force' he gave his explanation not averting the King's gaze.

'You speak of honour yet you were accused of savaging Tyrell army at Tumbleton' Tywin Lannister started 'The northern Savages attacked us at night like barbarians slaughtering our men in camps' Mace Tyrell accused standing up.

Ned glared at him for a minute and replied in a civil tone 'Mayhap that knock on your fore head is not treated Lord Tyrell'.

Mace Tyrell shook with anger and glowered back. Jon Arryn and Tywin Lannister failed to hide their smiles. A few lords laughed Martells the loudest.

'You were accused of leading an army into Tyrell camp at night slaughtering their men in sleep' Rhaegar questioned him.

'We fought the Tyrells at mid morning your grace. The battle happened on river bank not at their camps' he answered without accusing anyone.

'You fought and defeated an army thrice your size. They will write songs in your name Lord Stark. Pray tell us how you defeated the three most dangerous Kingsguard knights with only six men and honour' Oberyn Martell mocked him.

'You talk about honour as you own it Prince Martell. Tell me are you not the one who ordered arrows on northern men swimming ashore in saltpans' he retorted.

'They attacked our fleet at Maidenpool and killed our men. We gave what we got' Prince Oberyn replied and added 'Justice' with a smirk. Ned became enraged and replied seriously 'Aye the Martell way'.

'How dare you accuse my family' shouted Prince Oberyn getting up from his chair but Ned stood his ground.

'Enough Prince Oberyn' Rhaegar barked without looking at him. 'Lord Stark, when Lord Tyrell put forth the accusation, I tasked Lord Lannister, Prince Doran and Lord Arryn to dig deep. The Tyrells and Reach stood by their word and the Northerners stood by you. The Stormlanders here knew nothing about the battle. We decided on what is to be done with you and the other Northerners when you bend knee to the Throne. Lord Arryn negotiated on your behalf' the King stated explaining the events concerning the northern lord.

'House Stark swore fealty to the Targaryen kings and I won't defy your rule my King' Ned declared going down on his knees.

'You chose well Lord Stark saving many lives and our time. Enough battles were fought already and the realm is bleeding. My Lords let's conclude this trial and start a new era of peace' Rhaegar said asserting the words Peace and motioning him to stand.

'Your grace I express my gratitude to Lord Arryn for negotiating on behalf of me and North. I plead to know what his grace and the other lords decided for us' he asked without getting up.

'Rise Lord Stark' Rhaegar asked him and said 'Lord Connington if you will please'. Jon Connington gave a triumphant smile when King mentioned his name and pulled a note getting up from his chair. Ned got a bad feeling already looking at that smirk.

'It is decided that the losses incurred during the war to Throne and Loyalists will be taxed upon Lords of Vale, Storm Lands, River Lands and North for rebelling against the crown. The taxes will be revised later based on their loyalty'. Jon Connington stopped reading his note and smiled 'War comes with a price Lord Stark and we will see how your Northern honour will take these. I believe you swore allegiance too early'. Many Reach and Dornish lords laughed with Mace Tyrell the loudest. He stood calm looking straight deciding to hear the worst.

'No personal insults Lord Connington. This court already dragged too long let us finish this' Rhaegar spoke in a no nonsense tone silencing everyone.

'For attacking their Ships and killing their men fighting against rebels, Prince Doran demands the rights on White harbour and Widows watch for fifteen years. To prevent any complications later, the children of House Manderly and House Flint should be sent as Wards to Sunspear.' Jon Connington stopped with a smirk. Lord Manderly shouted his protest but a glare from the King silenced him. Ned is having difficulty in controlling his rapidly changing emotions calm to serious and angry for claiming their lands and _CHILDREN_. The armies attack each other in war and to fill the losses of victors they are taxed already. He looked between Dornish princes, seated lords and the King and waited for Jon Connington to finish before saying anything.

'For slaughtering his army and killing his family, Lord Tyrell demands your two first born children as wards in Highgarden till they reach the age of eighteen' Jon finished reading the last part and folded his note. He frowned. False accusations are one thing and asking him to accept he fought without honour and giving away his children is another. He fisted his hands to stop shaking with building fury.

'Lord Stark, If you accept these demands we will conclude the trial' Rhaegar said allowing him to speak.

He closed his eyes composing himself and started 'The north swore allegiance to the throne your grace. We will pay whatever coin the throne decides to charge us for this war. Twenty thousand marched south on my orders and less than three thousand men are returning home. I stand here accused of treason and Northerners are branded savages and barbarians by lords loyal to the throne. My life changed from a second son to the Lord of Winterfel. I lost my father, my brother, my sister and my friend who is a brother in all but blood'.

'Careful Stark, proclaiming Usurper as your brother will be considered treason' Jon Connington announced cutting him and Mace Tyrell growled 'you are not the only one who lost family. My family and men defending this realm were slaughtered by your Savages'.

'I swear on the old gods and my honour we fought fairly and treated our enemies with respect. We never savaged or dishonoured our foes yet I know my words carry little weight in this court' he spoke in a clear and determined voice looking around the court and stopped at the King. Murmurs erupted among the crowd and he locked eyes with the king before continuing 'There are no neutral witnesses for our actions except the gods. Your grace let the gods be the judges of my trial. I Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfel demand trial by combat'.

A stunned silence fell in the hall which is only broken after few minutes by Jon Connington. 'Lord Stark I hope you remember the champion of House Targaryen is fire'.

Rhaegar shouted 'EAAIIHHH...' getting up from his chair. The two Kingsguard knights immediately moved their hands to hilt of their swords and all the guards straightened. Tywin Lannister, Jon Arryn and Martells looked at Jon Connington with disgust. Mace Tyrell also looked offended by that idea. Ned stood his ground looking at the steps below Iron throne.

'Ser Barristan, escort Lord Connington out' the king growled. Connington's smile is replaced by fear and shame. He stood and walked out of the room without lifting his head while Ser Barristan walked beside him.

'My Lords, Lord Stark demands trial by combat. As there are no neutral witnesses, I see it as a fair request and just to grant it. The trial will happen today afternoon. I want this finished before dark and we start a new era of peace from the morrow' Rhaegar passed his sentence settling into the throne.

'Your grace you understand that there will be three fights' Tywin Lannister asked the King and several lords of Reach and Dorne voiced their approvals.

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows at this and looked at Ned who stood like a stone. 'Two Lord Lannister, Lord Stark accepted the throne's command' Rhaegar corrected Tywin Lannister and again murmurs broke out in the room.

'Lord Stark as you requested the trial, state your champions' Tywin asked and he immediately answered 'enough northern blood was spilt in south my lord. Northerners followed me in the battle fought and died valiantly. I will be their champion to restore their honour'.

'Ned...' Jon Arryn stood but Rhaegar stopped him by saying 'Lord Stark, both fights will happen today'. 'I don't want to overstay my welcome your grace' he answered boldly.

'Very well, Lord Tyrell you have three hours to bring the champion of Reach and Prince Doran you have a half hour more' Rhaegar announced this time standing up. 'I will be my brothers champion your grace' Prince Oberyn declared surprising his brother and sister.

 **Rhaegar**

Ser Osmond Blackbar is chosen by the Reach lords when Mace Tyrell failed to persuade Rhaegar from allowing Ser Barristan to champion the Tyrells. Rhaegar declared a man of Reach should fight for them like a northerner is fighting for their cause and they chose the big knight from Bandallon.

The training yard inside Redkeep is chosen for trial and King Rhaegar sat in the stands with Queen Elia while the two Kingsguard stood guard. Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, Black fish, Lord Manderly and several other northern lords grouped together behind Eddard Stark. Many lords cheered and shouted encouragements while the man of action stayed calm and occasionally nodded his head slightly scanning his surroundings. They all quieted when a man bigger than all the others in the yard came forward.

'Is he the Tyrell Champion' Elia exclaimed looking at the man who stood a head taller than Rhaegar himself. 'Ser Barristan' she said looking at the man and failed to notice his smile.

'Yes your grace. Ser Osmond Blackbar from Bandallon is a renowned knight of Reach' Ser Barristan answered looking straight. Eddard Stark's unsheathing of the sword drew their attention.

'That is Ice my queen. Valyrian great sword of House Stark' Rhaegar told Elia who is looking at the blade in awe. 'Who do you think will win?' she asked him looking between the two champions.

'It's not lady like to bet my queen' he replied smiling and she glared at him and immediately turned serious 'I don't want him to die Rhaegar. She called him the quiet wolf and said he is honourable to core'.

His smile died at the mention of her and he looked straight averting her gaze. 'He is Lyanna's brother Rhaegar your good brother. Why does it have to be like this' Elia questioned. They never discussed her now after the raven brought the news of her death. They are yet to accept the truth she left their lives.

'The man standing there is not Lyanna's brother Ned your grace. He is Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfel and he did us a great favour demanding Trial by combat' he answered schooling his features and explained when she gave a confused look 'this war will end today with these two fights. If he had accepted those demands, it means he had lit a pyre which will burn for generations to come disturbing peace of this realm'.

She raised eyebrows and asked 'and you Rhaegar or King?' after couple of minutes.

'King and you are queen of seven kingdoms' he told her after a minute giving nod to start the fight. They announced the reasons and calling himself, Tywin Lannister and Ser Barristan as judges and motioned to start the fight.

Ser Osmond charged towards his opponent and attacked him. The sound of steel meeting steel echoed through the yard. He is powerful and put too much force in each blow. Ned is undoubtedly skilled of the two. He deflected strikes and duelled with ease. He didn't attack and allowed his foe to do the hard work. A minute of falling back later he started using the yard to his advantage. He moved gracefully covering the entire yard parrying the big man.

'Eddard Stark will win your grace' Ser Barristan declared suddenly and Rhaegar said 'I believe judges are also not allowed to bet good Ser' making Elia laugh and Jamie smile. The bold knight said 'he is in your league Ser' without turning spiking the young knight's interest in fight.

After matching his opponents blow for blow for ten minutes Ned made his first move where he faked a move sideways and the big man lost his footing and stumbled. Ned moved back allowing his foe to regain his balance and looked at the Tyrells. Ser Osmund steadied himself and charged at his opponent and dance started again. In less than five minutes the big man tired himself. Force behind his blows reduced and his speed dimmed. Catching this Ned moved faster forcing the big man to follow him.

Within minutes Ser Osmond exhausted and fell easily to Ned's dummy moves and Ned glanced at the Tyrells whenever he stumbled. When Ned forced Ser Osmond to lose his footing and moved back Mace Tyrell cursed and few of his lords followed. Ser Osmond stood for a few seconds catching his breath and charged at his opponent with a yell. This time Ned attacked deflecting the blow and the big man fought with surprising strength.

Ned deflected a blow to his leg, feigned a move and cut his opponents leg. The Valyrian blade tore open his leg from knee to thigh. The big knight yelped and balanced on his sword without falling. The northerners clamoured and the Tyrells quietened. Ned moved few steps away and looked at the Tyrells. He sighed when Mace Tyrell started shouting encouragements.

'Declare him winner and stop the fight Rhaegar surely he is winning' Elia pleaded from his side. He nodded his head and whispered 'I may be King but I cannot Elia. Tyrells won't yield and Ser Osmond will fall' the events about to happen.

The big man took a couple of steps, catching his foe distracted lunged pushing his blade forwards aiming for Ned's chest. Ned turned in time to see his opponent flying towards him. He deflected the strike staying his ground, moved his sword in an arc gracefully severing the big man's head and sidestepped avoiding the collision. The Reach Knight's body fell with a thud and head rolled towards the Tyrells.

Elia gasped beside him and Tywin Lannister looked for his approval. He nodded and Tywin made the announcer proclaim Lord Stark as winner lifting accusations on northerners. Lord Tyrell stood to leave the yard but sat back when Oberyn Martell came holding a spear. Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully looked relieved and Blackfish thumped Ned's back. Manderly checked his side and blurted 'It cut deep and needs stitches'. Hoster Tully ordered his men to get cloth and water and Jon Arryn examined Ned. They moved to the edge of the yard and Ned sat on a stool regaining his breath.

'Stop this madness Rhaegar you are the king and they are your kin. I can't believe my brothers demanded the northern lands' Elia pleaded and he is torn. He didn't expect Ned deciding to fight both the trials and he is shocked when Oberyn stood in front of the court and announced as champion. He cannot stop this fight without offending Tyrells and they are his staunch allies. Cancelling the fight or intervening on between offends both Starks and Martells.

He sighed and said 'I cannot stop this trial my queen. Not without offending them' pressing the word queen.

'Then declare one of them winner during fight and be done with it' Elia shouted turning towards him in her seat. Looking at his wife he said 'Ser Barristan, now you saw Eddard Stark, tell us who you think will win'. This changed her attention.

'Both of them are skilled your grace, like our lad here' Ser Barristan started pointing to Ser Jamie who gave a proud smile. 'This will be an interesting fight. Prince Oberyn is fast and Lord Stark is patient but these are still boys' Ser Barristan said including Jamie Lannister with them to his annoyance. Tywin interrupted them calling 'Your grace'. He gave the permission to start the fight and waited.

Oberyn took the field without an armour and spear in hand showing few actions like spinning, thrusting and cutting with both hands before stopping at a corner waiting for his opponent. Ned to their surprise stepped in with a bastard sword and shield and moved to the center. Oberyn started circling his opponent spinning the spear with both hands. He knew this is an equal match and going to be exciting.

'For a man who fought the legendry Kingsguard and lived to tell the tale you turned out ordinary lord Stark' Oberyn called without breaking his actions. Ned stood calm in a defensive position scanning his moves. Oberyn thrust forward saying 'here I thought you will cut him down like cheese'. Ned blocked it and moved couple of steps back by the force. Oberyn pulled back and followed it with a jumping thrust saying 'and you barely won in the end' forcing Ned onto one knee.

Ned deflected the spin through cut standing up only to be forced down by Oberyn's cut down. Ned raised his shield above his head and kneeled blocking the spear and grabbing the chance Martell prince thrust his spear again. Ned managed to move shield down just in time or else the spear would have pierced his abdomen. He rolled sideways avoiding the cut followed and moved few steps away to regain his stance. Oberyn started circling his foe again and Ned took his defensive position. They started again and ten minutes later they came back to same positions.

'Declare my brother winner and end this madness Rhaegar. Lord Stark is not trying to attack anyway' Elia blurted. He understood she is frightened for their lives and the cheering died around them. The fight is like a training exercise to others except few Knights. 'What do you say Ser Barristan' he asked the seasoned warrior expecting an interesting answer and got one 'Lord Stark will win or they both fall your grace'.

'Ser Barristan, Lord Stark is trying hard to block Oberyn's attacks and my brother can fight whole day that way' Elia declared.

'Prince Martell will not tire easily my queen but...' Ser Jamie finished that sentence 'he is not patient enough' making the elder knight smile and queen scowl. 'Then declare Lord stark winner and end this fight. You are the judges' she snapped.

The first slip from Oberyn and Ned broke Prince Martell's spear in two forcing him to duck and roll away from following attack. Oberyn dived to his corner and picked up another spear only to find Ned standing in a defensive position at the center. This time he didn't circle his foe but attacked him. They continued again with Oberyn thrusting and cutting and Ned blocking and defending covering the entire yard.

'I believe he is only trained to defend growing up with the usurper' Ser Jamie remarked following their movements making Rhaegar smile and Ser Barristan laugh. Elia sat like a stone beside him. She didn't believe Ser Barristan but the moment Ned broke the spear and stood without attacking Oberyn her opinion changed. He patted her hand and she turned towards him. Fear, he saw fear in those eyes and she pleaded silently with him to stop the fight but he knew that will alienate three of the seven kingdoms including Tyrells. He gently took her hand in his and kneaded it reassuringly.

'Is this how you won the Tumbleton Stark, Mayhap the Tyrells killed each other after a drunken night and you went there in time to catch remaining men' Oberyn taunted attacking. Ned defended without any retort and fell to one knee at the center of the yard blocking a high thrust.

'Are you or all the northerners like this' Oberyn baited going for a side cut which is deflected by sword. Ned got up and took a step back blocking Oberyn's spear.

'I pity northern woman' Oberyn said thrusting forward and Ned blocked not falling for his words. 'To satisfy with men like you, they are welcome in Dorne to enjoy real men' Oberyn continued his taunts without breaking attack 'why make the ladies travel. After today we have the Dornish pay visit to White harbour'. Ned's moments faltered and he regained his defensive stance again quickly. Clamour started from the northerners and many Dornish and Reach lords shouted insults.

Rhaegar thought Oberyn is going too far and the Martell prince crossed line the next moment. 'Heard your sister was the only one with brains in your family' Ned stilled hearing that. 'Mayhap she found fire in crown prince after disappointments with frozen cock'. Rhaegar's hand squeezed Elia's tightly and he heard Elia gasp beside him by those words. The next moment spear hit the target piercing side of stomach only because Ned remained frozen without blocking the attack.

Prince Martell gave a cry of triumph and the quiet wolf howled in pain when the spear is pulled back. Ned deflected the next strike with sword and swung at Oberyn's thigh getting a light cut on his own calf in return when the spear is pulled back. Oberyn stumbled back and attacked again bringing the spear in an arc. Ned pushed it away with his shield and swung his blade missing the arm of his foe by a whisker. Oberyn rotated around and brought the spear to the open unprotected side of his opponent. Ned moved forward avoiding the strike and locked the spear under his shoulder.

Oberyn pulled the spear intending to cut the shoulder and Ned turned faster and broke the spear with his shield. Oberyn tried to move away but Ned completed the rotation and punched the Martell prince in the chest with his shield. Oberyn is bodily lifted by the blow and fell on his back few feet away. Before he regained his breath, Ned came onto him stepped on right forearm and pinning him down with other on his thorax heavily. Oberyn tried to push his leg away with left hand but a neat cut to his arm just above elbow rendered it useless.

It happened so fast. One moment the northerner howled and a minute later his opponent is at his mercy. The entire yard became silent. Ned pressed hard on Oberyn's chest threw his shield away took his sword in both hands lifted high and brought it down.

'NO...' a piercing scream and the sword stopped just above prince's throat. Rhaegar who is concentrating on the yard missed his wife getting up and moving to the edge of the platform and Ser Barristan and Ser Jamie blocking her way down. She pleaded 'no... Please...' tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ned turned his head towards Prince Doran who is too shocked to react. Tywin Lannister loudly asked 'Prince Doran if you concede' breaking him from shock and the Dornish Prince blurted 'YES' immediately. Tywin Lannister turned towards Rhaegar asking for permission and he nodded.

'Lord Stark...' Tywin started but Ned beat him saying 'LIVE' loudly looking at Oberyn and took away his leg. The northerners roared in delight and the others sighed in relief. Taking two steps towards his corner, he fell to knees supporting the body weight on his sword. Lord Manderly reached him first and caught him.

The announcer proclaimed Lord Stark as winner and North free of any binds to the Reach and Dornish kingdoms. Ned was escorted to the corner and had his wounds cleaned. Rhaegar pulled Elia to aside and calmed her.

Fifteen minutes later Ned with other northern lords, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully came to stand before the platform waiting for him. Tyrells and Martells left the yard but many lords form both kingdoms waited for the conclusion. The remaining lords in yard quietened when Rhaegar raised his hand.

'The gods graced you Lord Stark' he said not deciding where to start and Ned replied slowly 'No your grace, they graced our children' surprising him.

'Aye, let's pray them to look after all our children and the future ones to come' he said and when no one spoke he sighed and continued 'we have few things to discuss Eddard. My wife and I seek your presence in our solar later today evening'.

Ned is surprised by the request, looked at his lords and spoke 'Forgive me your grace. We would like to go home and leave tonight. My younger brother is holding Winterfel for more than a year. Winter is coming and I don't want him to do it without help for we only have each other now'.

Rhaegar is not used to receive 'No' for an answer and warned 'don't make me command you Lord Stark. I want to clear things between our families and intend to do it without force'

Ned studied him for a few minutes and answered 'I love my sister your grace and knew her better than anyone. I can tell apart the truth in all the hearsay concerning her disappearance'.

Rhaegar became furious at his good brother for being stubborn. Yes, he doesn't want to accept the bitter truth of his love leaving them and Stark is acting as if he is the only one who lost her.

Before he can say anything Stark stated 'we northerners never fared well coming south. I know she did what she thought was right and in the end all it earned her was a cot to die with guards posted outside the keep on foreign soil far away from the loved ones' with sorrow.

That did it. How dare he show my failure as a husband and father on my face 'Careful Stark, don't you dare say we never cared for her' he threatened.

'I will not judge my sister, my family or anyone your grace. They are gone but the decisions they made and the things they did will haunt our next generation. I don't want to stay in a place where my family blood is spilled' The Stark replied respectfully.

'Very well then run back to your North stubborn fool. Freeze in that place you call home' he shouted furiously getting up.

'Rhaegar' Elia whispered from beside and he silenced her with a look. She gave a look saying you are making a mistake but he is too enraged to consider. 'Ser Barristan, take thirty men and escort Lord Stark out. Bring me princess Lyanna' he commanded. The Kingsguard is surprised by the command but didn't let it show.

Ned knelt and pledged 'As Lord of Winterfel and Warden of the North, I thank you on behalf of northerners for allowing our fallen the rights and allowing my request of Trial by combat to prove our honour. We pray for your long and peaceful rein. Winter is coming and the North remembers'. The other northerners chorused the last words kneeling alongside their liege lord. Rhaegar left the yard furiously without acknowledging the kneeling men.

Later that night, sitting beside him in their solar his wife said 'you said Eddard stark did us favour by demanding trial by combat. But North and we are not at peace'.

'Well he is a stubborn fool' Rhaegar snapped. Elia smiled weakly and whispered 'aye I saw an obstinate king and a stubborn lord. Not good brothers' putting her head on his shoulders. He placed a hand protectively around her middle and sighed.

Their thought of Eddard Stark's favour to the realm by choosing trial is true but little did anyone think about the reaction of Tyrell's loss to Starks again or Prince Oberyn's take on defeat in the duel. They also didn't expect it will be several years before Eddard stark rides south again.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow... Thanks to all who Reviewed, Favourite and Following this story. I didn't expect this much response when I posted the prologue. I hope this chapter also pleases you.

ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE

A Feast to begin with

Three centuries passed after the three dragon riders descended on their lands with the intention of conquering and establishing an empire. Aegon Targaryen and his line succeeded in bringing the seven kingdoms under the rule of Targaryens either by conquest or alliance nearly a century later.

They lost the dragons and magic over the years but their dynasty prevailed after surviving many wars from within the family and other rebellions. More than hundred years later they again saw dragons hatch and the King credited it to the prince and princesses who also survived many attempts on their lives.

Prince Aegon VI Targaryen sat with princesses Rhaenys, Daenerys and his grandmother at the high table of Riverrun with hosts Lord Edmure Tully, his wife Mya Blackwood Tully and their three children. Ser Bryden who took the role of an advisor to his nephew after Lord Hoster's passing sat, in the end scanning the occupants of the hall.

When the small council came up with the idea of a big tourney to celebrate 300 years of Targaryen Empire, his father rejected it advising the kingdoms to host events in all their cities. The small council praised his decision and insisted on the big tourney to be held along with the other small events in all major towns over the year later.

His mother also opposed the idea straight away saying the previous major tourney almost ended the Targaryen line. She raised doubts that enemies of the throne are waiting like hungry jackals and will arise to bite this chance. His father finally gave his approval to persistent requests from major houses.

Lords of Reach, Dorne, Western lands and surprisingly many River lords and lords of Storm lands voiced their interest in the biggest tourney. His sister pointed that with many lords having heirs their age and not many married or betrothed, they are looking this as a chance to make good alliances and secure their houses.

The realm is peaceful after Greyjoy rebellion and whispers that many lords are not happy with their rewards after are heard many a time. Though the northerners didn't demand anything after rescuing Rhaenys, the West and Reach are furious with them for overshadowing their glory in the attack on Islands.

The north and House Stark remained in the north and showed little interest in the affairs of the realm after the Usurpers rebellion. Many considered it as an act of treachery and warned the king that Eddard Stark is bidding his time for the right moment to usurp the throne declaring independence. His father didn't heed them and sent a raven to join the crown's unified forces to suppress the rebellion.

With the disappearance of princess Rhaenys from Lannisport suddenly, their plans changed and most of the crown's forces were ordered to scour every village and keep in Western lands and River lands. When Balon Greyjoy neither confirmed the kidnap nor demanded a ransom for her release the Royal and Redwyne fleet rode on the Islands from south and Starks, Mormonts, Flints, and Glovers attacked from the north.

She was rescued from a keep in Great Wyk over a moon's turn later. How she was kidnapped and taken to the island was not known as the Islanders holding her prisoner were killed by Ser Gregor and his small party. When Northerners came upon a keep on the shore and faced no resistance they searched and found the riding mountain with twenty-five men in a keep with Targaryen princess.

The actual events transpired between the two groups were not commonly known. It is rumored that Lord Stark, Ser Jorah, and two others fought the mountain and took him as a prisoner with his remaining men after the battle and surrendered them to unified forces under Ser Jamie and Lord Connington at Pyke.

Rhaenys always said it was only when Lord Stark came and rescued her she truly felt safe. He guarded her closely after with half his forces after sending the other half to Pyke to join the forces against Ironborn. Lord Stark took her safely away from the battle and handed over to Queen Elia and Kingsguard later at the Crag where both sides agreed to meet.

The conspirators behind her kidnap were never found and Ser Gregor argued he was sent by Lord Tywin to search and secure the princess and he waited for the rebellion to end to resurface with her.

When Edmure Tully came forward to host the tourney at Riverrun saying he will surpass tourney of Harrenhall, the small council agreed as the River lands are in the center of the realm and not at with odds with any of the regions.

His father tasked his sister and him to help the River lord and they are living in Riverrun for the past moons turn with Master of Coin Tyrion Lannister. Danny and grandmother arrived a fortnight ago with few others from capital and Master of Whispers Lord Varys.

The Tyrells arrived first to the tourney a week before with an envoy of many Reach lords and camped at the eastern tower and surrounding area. The Dornish are next followed by Storm landers and the Ironborn who arrived surprising everyone. The Vale lords arrived the day before and the castle is already full with only southern wing and the chambers for King and Queen remaining.

Aegon ordered whoever arrives first will take the wing and the other will camp outside except the Ladies who can take the rooms in the main wing with Tully family relieving the tension of Edmure Tully. Lord Tully would have run away by now if not for Rhaenys, Tyrion, and Blackfish.

Ser Jamie, Nah... Uncle Jamie stood guard with Ser Oswell, Ser Mandon and great uncle Prince Lewyn Martell. Ser Jorah sworn sword of Rhealla and Brienne of Tarth sworn to his aunt stood behind the high table.

Uncle Jamie's family is not in the hall and he knew they will enter with the Lannisters who arrived morning and occupied the southern wing as decided. The Starks arrived last late in the evening. Edmure Tully went with Tyrion to welcome and ask them to camp outside. He was told Lady Stark is extremely pleased with the hospitality by Lord Tyrion.

Martells occupied the nearest table from the High table. His cousins and the sands are the centers of commotion. Uncle Oberyn arrived with his paramour representing Martells and this is only his third visit far of the High garden. Aegon is certain that his uncle came only to not miss a chance against Lord Stark who never crossed northern borders himself after war except during the Greyjoy rebellion.

The Tyrells and their cousins occupied the table opposite Martells. Mace Tyrell descended with his cousins and rumored he insisted reach lords to do the same. They started complaining about all nonsense in hospitality and his cousins started tormenting the roses relieving the Tullys.

His mother and grandmother sat Danny, Rhaenys and him and spoke about what to expect during the tourney and he already saw how true their words were. Everything Margery Tyrell does is to catch his eye and young Joanna Lannister surprised him by behaving just like her mother this morning. The Lannisters are yet to arrive for the feast but he is certain they will occupy table beside Martells.

He doesn't understand how a witty and smart man like Uncle Jamie loved conceited and flaunting Cersei Lannister once. When he asked the former Kingsguard about that couple of years ago, Uncle Jamie told 'she was beautiful inside and out as a child and only the appearance remained now'.

The calmest of the lot are Baratheons, outcasts among the other families after the rebellion. Renly is a Tyrell in all but name having fostered at Highgarden and attached to Ser Loras. Stannis is a man lived by rules while his young daughter is cute and intelligent. They occupied the table far away. The Ironborn are a wild lot and different from the green landers. They are under Asha Greyjoy heiress to the Iron islands and rivaling Martells for the loudest in the room. With Jon Arryn as Hand of King, the Hardyings are representing the Arryns of Vale and they occupied the table next to Tyrells.

Rhaenys's nudge brought him out of his reverie and she motioned him to look sideways with her eyes. He saw Lord Edmure Tully asking his permission for starting the feast. He nodded and the Tully Lord announced the feast will begin after the remaining two houses are welcomed.

The guard at the door announced 'Lady Cersei and House Lannister' and the golden-haired woman entered with her husband and children followed by her uncle and cousins. Lord Edmure welcomed them to Riverrun requesting them to accept the welcoming gifts and share the food of their table. It happened slowly with Lannisters greeting them, examining their gifts and occupying the table beside Martells as he believed.

He saw his sister and aunt sitting as bored as he is. Edmure signaled the guards to allow northerners and the guard announced 'House Stark'. All the occupants turned to the door no one entered first. A couple of minutes later in walked the Sigel of House Stark a big grey Dire wolf silencing the occupants.

The beast grew from the time he saw before and it is now bigger than the hounds. Beside him, Rhaenys and Danny are looking in awe. Lady Catelyn strode in looking furious followed by Robb and Sansa who are trying hard to remain serious. Theon Greyjoy walked in later and Arya walked behind him holding her younger brother's hand scanning the room.

Elia Snow... Lia came in behind them with the youngest Stark and his sister's face lit up seeing her friend. They knew vaguely what happened with Sansa, Lia, and the Bolton bastard. They heard Boltons rebelled against Starks and kidnapped their daughters who were later rescued by their half-brother but not many details. Jon Snow was in Bear Island when he traveled to Winterfel with Lord Tyrion who later met the boy at The Wall and described him interesting.

'Sister...' Lord Edmure blurted looking at her and she replied 'Lord Tully' stressing the word 'Lord' reminding his duty.

'Lady Stark, House Tully and Riverrun welcome you and your family. Please accept your welcoming gifts and bread and salt from our table. As your bother, I welcome you to your home' he recited and finished smiling.

'Thank you Lord Tully' and she embraced him saying 'It's good to see you, brother'.

When he tried to greet Sansa same way the wolf growled making him step back. Lady Catelyn glared at his eldest who ordered the wolf to stand down and guided it aside near the table opposite Baratheons. The greetings passed quickly and his grandmother asked 'Lady Stark, I don't see Lord Stark here' loudly quieting the hall again.

'Forgive us, your highness, my husband stayed at Winterfel for there must always be stark in Winterfel' she answered politely to the disappointment of few lords.

'So nephew, you represent Lord Stark in his stead' Lord Edmure asked Robb who nodded his response with slight reluctance.

'Aye, then if any lord comes asking the hand of your sister I will direct them to you. My niece here is growing beautiful like her mother' he said making Sansa blush and Robb uncomfortable.

The girl he remembered was a model lady who curtsied to all the Lords and addressed them with their proper titles. She must be over the moon looking at all the Knights and Lords but the girl standing here is different. She is guarded and cautious, scanning the room looking at everyone, unlike her siblings. She looked pretty in northern attire with her two braids but there is fierceness in her eyes which he never saw at Winterfel.

Lia is also changed from full of life to closed and reserved. She is silently sitting beside Arya keeping to herself. He thought it might be the kidnapping or other things happened later.

The feast started and Lady Stark took his son to greet Lord Stannis first and the Vale Lords later. Theon Greyjoy is avoiding his sister's gaze and the Tyrells are behaving like Starks are not in this room. Martells are interacting with Lannisters or more like trading words. The feast is happening smoothly and he is having a bad feeling already.

'Lady Stark, my children are disappointed that your husband is not here. They were excited to meet the legendary Eddard Stark and witness his prowess in tourney first hand'.

' _Damn Cersei Lannister for breaking the peace'_ Aegon thought and she didn't stop there.

'They are used to songs about his valor and courage and how he defended the honor of his family and entire North by winning two trails on a trot'. _Gods she rubbed three houses at once_.

'You forgot Greyjoy rebellion cousin' Janei started and continued 'how he led the North in a surprise attack on Pyke'.

'Damn the Lannisters four houses at once what they are playing at' his sister muttered beside him.

Surprisingly uncle Oberyn sat unconcerned by the comments but his daughters are not. Not the one to lose a chance at Starks, Mace Tyrell scoffed 'Two hours to get the best fighter from Reach. If the trail happened at a later date the prowess of Eddard Stark would have proven correctly'.

'Ah... The Gods deemed him worthy and honorable Lord Tyrell. Surely we must accept their judgment' Tyrion Lannister spoke from beside Blackfish Tully. Rhaenys and Danny glared at the younger Lannister brother for joining in.

'Aye, siring bastards during the war is the most honorable thing' Garlan came to his father's defense. Lady Stark closed her eyes and Robb is fuming. He would have stood up by now if not for Sansa who held him back surprisingly.

Lia looked like she wanted to disappear but it was Theon Greyjoy who countered 'Nah, bending knee when your brothers are cut down before you is'.

'How dare you?' roared Garlan and Loras shouted 'you thieving scum' only to be held back by their siblings.

'And when did you become a Stark? A female voice was heard above others. 'Or have they told you are another of his bastards' Asha Greyjoy spat at her brother.

' _Oh no, this is crossing a line'_ Aegon thought and turned to look at his sister who in turn is looking at him worried.

'How dare you insult my father?' Robb roared freeing himself from Sansa's hands and the Dire wolf which is lying beside their table snarled jumping up to stand beside him.

Asha jerked back involuntarily and continued without minding him 'Do you remember your father, your family. How can you sit and eat beside them who killed your brothers'.

When Theon looked stunned by the words she added 'been thinking you are the heir, have you? They already taught you to bow and a man who learned to sow can never rule the Islands' mockingly.

Rhaenys nudged him but he only looked at her questioning 'what?' She sighed and stood up calling 'My Lord and ladies' in a commanding tone.

It took few minutes for all the involved to settle and she continued after having their attention

'On behalf of my father, mother, and grandmother, my brother aunt and I thank you all for joining us here to celebrate the 300 years of Targaryen rule. We thank Lord Tully for allowing us in his home and wish he conducts this tourney in a grand way'. They all cheered at this and raised their cups.

'My father and mother agreed to this tourney hoping the realm remains peaceful and the houses will build new friendships' she continued looking around the hall.

'What is friendship without few fights and how can we know each other if we hide our true nature' she paused looking at Lannisters, Baratheons, and Starks.

Tyrion Lannister commented 'your grace, you do know every brawl happens from now will be under the name of new friendships' earning chuckles from few.

She eyed the man for a minute and said 'Thank you Lord Tyrion. I will make you the Judge then' and added 'if you are not part of them' earning more laughs.

'Ah, you wound me princess' the little man said drinking from his cup.

'As we are gathered here for the tourney, I ask Lord Edmure and my brother the Crown Prince to disclose the details' she announced looking at them.

'Thank you Princess' Lord Edmure started standing from his seat and started addressing them.

'The tourney starts on the fourth day from today and the main events for Knights and Lords will take place a week later when the King and queen arrive from capital'.

'What do you have us do all these days my Lord' Ser Renly asked him.

'Why we get acquainted with others Ser Renly' Aegon replied getting up from his seat and the knight scowled.

'We planned this tourney to be remembered for a long time. There is dueling completion for young and would be Knights, Archery, Racing, Spear and Axe throwing competitions which will start the day tourney starts. Only Joust, Melee and Singing competitions are set after the King's arrival' Lord Edmure announced to the cheers of many occupants.

'The finals of all these competitions will happen in King's presence. I request Ser Jamie, Lord Tyrell, Ser Kevan, Uncle Oberyn, Lord Bryden, Lord Royce and other lords to act as judges for these competitions' Lord Edmure said glancing at each member and Aegon mentally sighed when they looked pleased.

'Ah, looking for a new generation of Knights to make your Kingsguard my prince. Your forethought and intelligence are marvelous' Cersei Lannister called out silencing the others and Aegon stood there deciding whether to take it as a compliment or not.

'If you are hoping my grandson to depose his father, I will have you know you are sorely mistaken Lady Lannister' his grandmother replied in a warning tone.

Cersei appeared shocked by this. 'Your grace, please forgive me for making you believe I have such an idea. I hope the rein of his grace is long and peaceful' she said standing up. His grandmother nodded a couple of minutes later diffusing the tension.

Aegon looked at Rhaenys and Dany who are holding back their smirk and announced smiling 'I would like to ask my sister to announce further details'.

She glared at him and loudly said 'thank you, Brother' getting up.

'We also decided to hold the court for ladies and grandmother graciously accepted to preside till the queen arrives. That will start on the morrow and from the day after morrow the court of ladies will become two one for the mother's and the other for the maids' Rhaenys announced further details to the cheers of many young lords and ladies.

'Only one event remained for the day' Rhaenys continued after the cheers died and Aegon interrupted her saying 'two'.

She looked at him questioning 'what' and he stated 'the three days leading to the tourney are reserved for hunting. The woods and the nearby hills are waiting for the knights of Westeros to prepare them for the tourney' the Lords and knights cheered once more.

'Thank you, brother. Now... the most important and interesting event to begin the tourney is declaring the queen of love and beauty' Rhaenys said looking at Lord Edmure who silently requested her to make the announcement staying safe.

She shook her head slightly and stated, looking at the occupants 'There are many beautiful woman and ladies and it is harsh to single out one. So it is decided to name three ladies as 'Queens of love and beauty' and see who wins in the end'.

Rhaenys paused looking around for any comments and saw all the occupants waiting for her. She announced 'The young and beautiful Princess Daenerys Targaryen'. Danny stood with a smile on her beautiful face and lifted her hand acknowledging the cheers.

'Our Crown Prince here is defending her honor' Rhaenys said motioning to her brother. Cheers became louder after that and once they died down, Daenerys sat and winked at Aegon.

 _He then decided then the next person to say she is polite and innocent will have a black eye._

'The rose of Highgarden, Lady Margery'. Rhaenys announced next and the Tyrell girl got up beaming with pride. Margery curtsied to the occupants earning cheers and the Tyrells and Reach men voicing their approvals.

Rhaenys asked 'Lady Margery needs a champion' looking at the Tyrells and Ser Loras stood immediately and declared 'I will be the one to defend my sister's beauty, my princess'.

'Great, there is your competition brother' Rhaenys nudged him showing the Knight of flowers. Aegon smiled giving a slight nod of approval.

When both the Tyrells sat down, Rhaenys announced 'young and beautiful Myrcella Lannister and her father will not have another knight defending her'.

Ser Jamie put his hand to the hilt and made a sound of drawing the sword, slightly bowing his head while the young Lannister girl beamed and curtsied after getting up from her seat.

They wanted to name the little Tully girl but she is only seven and Rhaenys threatened Lord Edmure when he put forth the idea of naming her. Cella grew up in the capital and is a sister to them in all but blood. So they decided Myrcella as third.

Aegon looked around the room and saw the disappointment in Joanna Lannister and cousin Arianne's faces. Joanna, he understood but he thought the Martell princess didn't care about these.

' _Danny guessed the reaction correctly about his cousin better than him'_ he thought.

Surprisingly, Sansa Stark is disappointed but not heartbroken. Lady Stark is a different matter though. She has a hint of anger in her face for ignoring her family which she quickly replaced with a forced smile.

Robb riffled his sister's hair reassuring her and she smiled genuinely indicating him she is fine. The Arryn's doesn't have a maid and little Shireen is young so Baratheons and Vale lords are neutral and Asha Greyjoy would have been offended if she was named one so the Ironborn are also happy.

While Aegon is thinking about four houses where one is happy, one is angry for not being chosen, one think they are ignored and one for choosing the different girl, Ser Garlan stood and asked 'my princess, why are you not the queen of love and beauty' boldly surprising many.

The entire hall quietened and Rhaenys gave a surprised look at him. Recovering quickly she laughed slightly and answered 'cause our Danny here is more beautiful Ser and my brother chose to defend her leaving me'.

' _Oh dear Knight don't speak further or she will shut you up'_ Aegon thought but the Tyrell doesn't appear brainy.

'My princess, allow me to defend your honor and be your champion' Ser Garlan requested.

Rhaenys immediately said 'Oh... for that you need to earn my favor my Lord'.

Even with the dismissal clearly evident, the Tyrell Knight replied 'then I will do my best to earn it your highness' indicating he is not accepting it easily. His sister sat down without saying anything and he knew she is resisting the urge to shout.

'The feast is successful. I thank Lord Tully and you all' Aegon announced catching the attention.

'I believe all of you are eager to show your hunting prowess, we start early morrow. Those who arrived today can join us the day later' Aegon concluded looking at Lannisters and the Starks.

The northerners are first to leave the hall saying they need to ready their sleeping arrangements and the other houses followed. His grandmother left immediately escorted by Ser Jorah and Tully's took leave next with their young girl and two toddlers. Ser Jamie followed the others out saying he has to arrange the guard for tomorrow's hunt.

Danny and Rhaenys stayed behind leaving them with the three Kingsguard and Brienne.

'Thank whatever god you have to Aeg, that went better than I hoped' Rhaenys whispered falling back in her chair.

'I thought that wolf will take someone's arm. They trained it well' Danny told them surprised.

'The last time I saw them, they are not bigger than dogs. The beast now, it can tear a man apart' he told them.

'I think we should ask the Starks to keep them away from hall' Rhaenys stated.

'Yeah, we don't want Mace or Cersei crying even more' Danny said seriously. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'Why only Mace and Cersei? Why not others? Rhaenys probed laughing.

Danny said 'Why Rhae, you know Tyrells are here to match Aeg with Margery and you with one of their three sons. Cersei Lannister is here only for junior Rhegar for her daughter or her'

'Aunt Danny...' He exclaimed horrified at the thought of Cersei and him making both the girls laugh again.

'With their history, they won't scruple to take a dig at the northerners and something is bound to happen' Danny replied after composing and both siblings agreed to that.

'It seems a certain redhead caught our prince's eye tonight Danny' Rhaenys said smiling with a look of _'I caught you'_ at him and the other girl joined saying 'yeah, I saw him staring at the Stark's table longer than necessary'.

'Why do you think I am looking at Sansa' he asked avoiding the question but smacked his self mentally.

'Are you saying you are looking at Lia Snow? This will stir the Kingdom brother' Rhaenys asked him surprised.

'No' he blurted and added 'she is good looking but not her'.

'Ah...'

'No Danny don't you start, I know where you are going and I don't have interest in older woman' he glared at his aunt and both the girls laughed again.

Danny recovered and said 'I was about to say Little Stark not Lady Stark' and they both laughed again when he shouted 'DANNY' with a horrified look.

'I am not dying to get married and she is still a little girl' he declared with a disgusted look.

The two ladies stopped laughing turning serious and waited for him.

'I know I have to marry or at least a betrothal should be announced by next name day to keep the Lords satisfied but it takes more than a pretty face' Aegon said.

'Very well then nephew, you tell us what it takes and we' she pointed his sister and herself 'as responsible adults will find you the girl of your dreams' Danny told him with a straight face and he knew better to not fall for that.

'NO. Father said we chose our partners and I intend to do that' he told them standing up and added looking at his aunt 'you are not my adult and certainly not responsible' giving her a wink. Danny gave a look of hurt putting an innocent face.

'Aye that doesn't stop us from finding my good sister' his sister said looking at Danny.

'Leave it Rhea' he said walking out to find Ser Jamie after bidding them good night. Ser Mandon followed him while the others went with the two princesses.

ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE

Aegon found Ser Jamie and Blackfish in the yard outside the Keep discussing with knights from Kings Landing and Riverrun. Looking at him Ser Jamie said 'Three Kingsguard and fifty of our men are escorting you on the morrow'.

He is a Knight and capable fighter yet they treat him like a child to his annoyance.

'Uncle Jamie I am a Knight. I can defend myself. There is no point in sending all three...'

Ser Jamie cut him off saying 'Ser Bryden is joining you with another fifty of his men. If you don't return by nightfall I will come to escort you back with a hundred men'.

Anger flared inside him. 'Am I allowed my sword and bow, Ser Jamie' he snapped at the Lannister.

Ser Jamie dismissed the Knights and responded in a dutiful tone 'you are the prince your highness, you are allowed what you like'.

He raised eyebrows and shouted 'what I like eh... Ser Jamie, I want you to treat me like a Knight not as a child and let me fight my own battles.'

'You are the crown prince and will be treated as such. We are not here to cheer you when you fight, to show us you can.' Ser Jamie sternly replied without any fear.

'I can command you, Uncle Jamie, don't make me do that' he threatened but the Lannister is not cowed easily.

'I take orders from my King not you and I don't submit to your threats. So stop acting like a weeping child and bring me a lion' Ser Jamie said dismissively.

Aegon understood that's the end of discussion and tried differently. 'Is this the way all the princes were treated before me, uncle? Like some china dolls,' he probed.

Ser Jamie sighed and answered 'you know there are men waiting to have a go at you and I can't take any chance Aeg. You are a good swordsman who can only improve with practice' looking directly at him.

'Aye, practicing with men who hesitate to hit me coz I am the Crown Prince' Aegon retorted.

Bryden Tully laughed at that saying 'he got you there Lannister' and asked 'tell me when your first kill was.'

'That's immaterial now Blackfish' Jamie snapped but Aegon is not leaving this now 'No it's not. Tell us when. Were you twelve or thirteen'? he asked.

Jamie glared at Blackfish who only laughed more and the Lannister knight replied 'fourteen' looking away.

'Fourteen! I am bloody eighteen and still fight with tourney swords' Aegon spat.

'Enough Aeg, next time I am going to fight, you are coming. Till then will you shut up about this? Your mother will have my hide if she hears it' Jamie said and Aegon blurted 'thank you uncle, you promised. Ser Bryden and Ser Mandon here are the witnesses' with excitement.

'Aye, shall we retire now or the usual' Jamie asked and he said 'the usual uncle, new tents are drawn today and we better start now' taking a step in the direction of tents and the other three followed.

Their routine is to walk along the camping area inside the castle where tents of few major houses from all regions are erected from southwest to northwest daily and today they need to reach the small wood in the north where Starks are camped. Many lords of various smaller houses are camped outside the walls south of Redfork which they visited a couple of times. He mentally marked to do that again day after morrow.

They walked past Tyrell camp where the three brothers and Renly Baratheon are in discussion with few lords about morrow's hunt. Martell camp where sand snakes and Quentyn are doing the same. The Baratheon and Vale camps are with little activity with a small group while the Lannisters retired early. The Ironborn are camped outside along the river bank.

Reaching the Stark camp they are greeted by a howl from the sandy Dire wolf. The pack responded and grouped in moments and the guards were alerted. They all froze in their steps looking at the six grown beasts.

'Gods, how many do they have' Blackfish blurted looking at them.

Robb Stark came out from the large tent with Theon Greyjoy. His mother, sisters, and half-sister followed them.

'Stand down' Robb ordered moving forward and the beasts moved away after a long minute. 'Forgive us, your highness. They are not used to these surroundings. A few rounds around the castle and they will act better' Robb said bowing his head slightly.

'No harm done Lord Stark, though I suggest you should keep them contained and out of hall during feasts' Aegon called out.

'That he will ensure my prince' Lady Stark replied turning towards his son who nodded in acceptance.

'I came to inquire about the arrangements and see how you are settling' he told them.

'The arrangements are adequate your highness. We finished raising our tents and I got word that our men have marked the area north of Redfork and started with their tents. I sent my brother to have a look' Robb answered him politely.

'That's good to hear my Lord. You can come to Lord Edmure or me for any lack of needs. We are happy to help' Aegon told them sincerely and asked 'Lady Stark, I believe you are residing in the main wing with Lord Edmure and family'.

'Aye, we are starting to head back my prince' she replied looking at her younger daughter who seemed to disagree but remained silent.

'We are also heading inside Lady Stark, If it pleases you we are happy to escort you in' he asked her politely. When Lady Stark said 'we are honored my prince' he looked at his three companions.

Ser Jamie nodded and said 'this way Lady Stark, Lady Lia, my ladies' showing the way.

Lady Stark took a step forward when Ser Jamie called her name but froze next and turned sharply towards Lia Snow who cowered under her gaze.

The northern girl replied in a fearful voice 'Forgive me, my Lord, I am no Lady. I am a bastard' looking down.

The other two girls shouted 'Lia' making her shrink even more but Lady Sansa put a hand around the older girl's shoulders and mumbled something.

Ser Jamie called 'Lady Stark, this way please' again after a long minute and she replied in a conceited tone 'I know my childhood home Lord Lannister. My uncle here will take us in' looking at Blackfish Tully.

'Come on Cat, the last time I walked by you here you were like your daughter. It's been a long time' Ser Bryden told leading her towards the entrance and the three girls followed.

'Your Highness, we rode hard to reach by evening instead of the morrow. I would have requested you inside but our tents are in no shape to welcome a prince' Robb said loudly diverting their attention.

'Ah, not necessary Lord Stark we will take our leave. I am leaving for the hunt at first light. I believe you will rest on the morrow and partake next day' Aegon responded.

'I prefer to stay out your highness. We are traveling for a moons turn and need these days before the tourney. I won't stop my men though, interested will join the next day' Robb answered politely.

' _The young Lord Stark has also changed. He was a boy back then and now acting more like a man'_ Aegon thought and said 'that would be great Lord Stark, rest well. You and Lord Greyjoy look you need it' looking at the two.

Theon Grey straightened a bit after addressed as Lord Greyjoy by the crown prince. They bid goodnight to the young lords and turned back.

Walking back with Jamie Aegon asked 'so, what do you think about our northern guests, uncle Jamie?' when they are far from Stark camp.

'We are guests here Aeg and it's Lady Stark's childhood home' Ser Jamie replied looking ahead.

'Ah... someone is offended by Lady Stark's dismissal' Aegon teased the older man and Ser Jamie scoffed 'looks like I offended her by calling Lia Snow as Lady'.

'I believe she thinks we ignored the Starks when compared to other houses' Aegon said thoughtfully and added 'Lia stayed with royal family before and you calling her lady gave her a chance to show her displeasure'.

Jamie eyed him for a moment and said 'It's better than having any other house at odds with us'.

They both looked at each other and Aegon agreed 'Aye at least the Starks won't plot behind our backs'.

ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE

Notes: I want to clear few things here

1\. There was a fling between Jamie and Cersei after the rebellion and they fell out during the following years. The reasons will come in later chapters. Jamie married lady Sierra of house Serrett from Silverhill and Cersei married her cousin Gerold Lannister, the elder son of Ser Stafford.

2\. Janei Lannister is Cersei's cousin and her comment about Ned defeating Ironborn is far from the truth.

3\. Ned sent northern forces to join with crown's and others under Ser Jorah to Pyke.

4\. Few other things happened in the north. Jon was sent to Bear Island to be fostered for two years and traveled to The Wall from Bear Island. They will be discussed in later chapters as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to all for replies, for followers and favorites. I got lot of stick from many reviewers and wanted to say I will try to be more meaningful and narrate the story more interestingly.

I ask you to bear with me

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Maids woke Rhaenys before dawn saying her brother is leaving at first light and asked for her and Princess Daenerys to see him off. She got up reluctantly and started getting ready for the day. Sitting in front of the mirror with her maid brushing and doing her hair, she heard the familiar sound of metal on wood. With the training grounds on the other side of the castle, she got curious about the one who is disturbing the silent hours.

Moving to the window she saw a lone figure practicing with the wooden target at the edge of the Godswood and she could only picture his outline in darkness. Rhaenys ordered her maids to fetch a stool and sat facing the practicing figure allowing them to do her hair. By the time her maid finished styling her hair about fifteen minutes later, the figure also stopped torturing the wood and started practicing movements with his sword.

He is fast, his moves swift and he glided along the ground gracefully. It looked like he is practicing some form of dance with his sword. He wielded the sword like a seasoned warrior as if he was born with it. The escaped rays from the leaves of Godswood trees fell on his body making it glow and with his movements along the ground it is a sight to behold.

She sat glued to that spot looking out of the window without heeding the calls from her maids. Her reverie broke when Danny came in ready for the day shouting her name. She ordered her maid to call guards outside her chambers and rushed behind the screen to change her robe.

Looking at her Danny asked 'What happened' curiously.

Without answering she pulled the other princess to the window only to find the wooden target and few guards walking towards the trees. Danny shouted they are already late and reluctantly Rhaenys followed her aunt out of the room to wish her brother.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Couple of hours later both Targaryen princesses arrived to the large meeting room adjacent to Lords solar after breaking fast early in the great hall. When Rhaenys told Danny about the mystery figure she saw that morning Daenerys asked why someone is practicing near the Godswood when they had a large yard for training. Rhaenys also couldn't figure out the reasons.

Rhaenys dropped the topic seeing her grandmother coming in ready for the day. They greeted her and Rhaella sat to break her fast. She asked both the girls to sit with her and told them a story about the Princess Game of her time.

Rhaella was not allowed in the game by other ladies at first as she already was a princess. She wanted to play that game one last time as the tourney is few moons before her marriage and persuading the ladies. She told the girls proudly about how they all called her a true princess after she won the game.

Lady Mya Tully joined the Targaryens with her daughters telling them all the arrangements are made and the Septa can be called if needed.

As expected Margery Tyrell and her cousins arrived first and greeted them. The Lannisters came in next followed by Martells, Baratheons, Starks and Lady Hardyng. Asha Greyjoy and the Ironborn chose to hunt over court.

When Rhaenys saw Myrcella's family ignoring her and Joanna is not acting closely with her she asked the younger girl to sit with her and Danny. Myrcella's face lit up and she agreed readily getting up.

'Lady Margery your grandmother's absence has dimmed the festive. We miss her sharp tongue' her grandmother started after all the ladies are seated.

'She will be here for the actual tourney, your highness. Said she won't miss the best tourney of her time' Margery answered with an excited look.

' _Oh no'_ Rhaenys thought turning to Danny who is sharing the same look.

'Wonderful, all you young ladies have lot to learn from the queen of thorns' her grandmother said looking around the group and asked 'Lady Cersei, how fares your father. I believe the mines of west are still delivering abundant gold'.

'My father fares well your grace. With my brother settling in capital, he is training my son Joffrey as heir of Western lands' Lady Cersei answered taking a sip from her goblet.

'Ah, training by Lord Tywin himself, your son must be deserving and fortunate Lady Cersei. I know Lord Tywin. His standards are very high' her grandmother responded in surprised voice.

'Joffrey takes after his grandfather in many ways, which is why my father chose him' Lady Cersei answered proudly.

She saw Myrcella and Danny raising her eyebrows at this statement. From what they all heard from Tyrion, Joffrey is arrogant and bully who enjoys tormenting others.

'Is he joining any events Lady Cersei? Surely many young and beautiful ladies will run behind him to offer their favours' Rhaella asked her curiously.

' _There... tell us an event woman and we will all see how well he fares'_ she thought. Joanna Lannister blurted 'my brother is very good with sword. I believe he will take part in duelling' excited missing her mother's glare.

'Joffrey is talented with sword and he is training to be an accomplished knight...' Dany cut Cersei there by saying 'an aspiring squire in the 'Duelling for would be Knights'. He has a great chance to be knighted'.

' _Go Danny...'_ she thought mentally and Lady Cersei nodded reluctantly.

'Lady Hardyng, the houses of Vale and the Eyrie are doing great last I heard' her grandmother changed her attention from the Lannisters.

'The kingdom of Vale is building steadily towards prosperity your grace. Gods blessed the eastern houses with strong children and they are eager to prove themselves at the tourney' Lady Hardyng replied politely.

'I believe your mother is strong and grooming the heir of Vale' Rhaella added smiling.

'Aye your grace She is insisted my son to grow like Arryns and expecting him to take after Lord Arryn' Lady Hardyng answered smiling.

'Ah... the burdens on our children to emulate the likes of Tywin Lannister and Jon Arryn' her grandmother mumbled loudly and asked 'Lady Selyse, Are the Storm lords and Baratheons treated well here?'

'Aye your highness, Lord Edmure and Prince Aegon saw to our comforts. The Lords and Knights of Storm Lands are settling well' Lady Baratheon answered respectfully.

'How do you find River lands Lady Shireen' Rhaella asked and the little girl replied 'cooler than my home and the winds are pleasant here your highness' more Lady like for a girl her age earning few smiles among the group.

'Princess Arianne, Dorne is flourishing under your father and the Dornish are wealthy and happy. I hope you will thrive to continue your father's good work' her grandmother asked her cousin who is sitting with Ellaria Sand and her two youngest daughters.

'The welfare of Dornish and the kingdom of Dorne is what Martells live for your grace. I will follow in their steps' her cousin answered not so politely.

Rhaenys couldn't fault her there. Arianne was raised as a princess like her and their two families thought to marry Arianne to uncle Viserys. He ran away from Dragonstone only to return five years later from free cities. That strained the relationship between two families and her mother's refusal to even consider the idea of betrothing her cousin to Aegon or she to Quentyn didn't help matters.

'Ellaria Sand and little ladies, you are comfortable with the arrangements here I presume' her grandmother asked the paramour of uncle Oberyn.

'We are Queen Rhaella. The Tullys are wonderful host' Ellaria Sand answered rather politely looking at Lady Tully. Her grandmother nodded and asked 'I saw more of your cousins at the feast princess Arianne'.

'The others and Quentyn decided to experience the woods your grace' her cousin answered immediately.

'Suggest them north if they want to experience real forests princess. What say you Lady Stark you know both the places?' her grandmother asked including the Lady of Winterfel in discussion.

Rhaenys knew her grandmother can conduct the courts but this is the first time where all the kingdoms are in attendance and her grandmother is doing it smoothly without any extra talk. The time has flown and two more turns with them all and they can break for lunch. Her grandmother haven't started any boring activities and decided to go with compliments and praises.

'The woods are thin and abundant with animals in River Lands your grace. Near Trident they find few fabled beasts but the northern forests are dense and the animals are larger. Many beasts which ruled the lands long ago still prevail in North. It's the real experience your grace' Lady Stark answered in a respectful tone.

'Have you hunted before Lady Stark?' Arianne questioned and her grandmother raised eyebrows at the bluntness.

' _There the court is not complete yet how she thought it was going great'_ Rhaenys mentally cursed herself but Lady Stark answered in a civil tone with a smile 'I travelled through River Lands, Hornwood and Wolfswood princess. A travel through northern wood is experience enough'.

'Lady Sansa and little Lady...' her grandmother was cut off by the younger Stark girl who blurted 'I am not Lady. I am Arya' without looking up. The entire table froze and Lady Stark cried out 'Arya Stark'.

The younger girl shrunk in her chair hearing the tone and started in a fearful tone lifting her head slightly 'forgive me your highness...' and stopped locking her eyes with the dowager Queen. Her grandmother studied the younger girl for a minute seriously and smiled.

'Taking after your brothers are you little ... Arya' her grandmother commented smiling.

The younger Stark bowed her head and mumbled 'forgive me your highness, It came out of habit'. This earned smiles from few others while Myrcella and the Baratheon girl giggled.

'Hmmm... Tell us Arya have you learnt how to ride?' her grandmother asked.

The younger girl shouted 'Yes'. Her face lit up at the question.

Rhaella smiled again and seriously said 'Lady Sansa and Lia I am very sorry for what you had to endure girls. Heard the line of Boltons ended after that battle?'

Lia tensed slightly but it was Sansa who answered 'Yes your highness, my brother and father made sure of that'.

Rhaenys saw fierceness and hate in Sansa's eyes and thought there is lot more to the story what is told to them.

'Lady Stark, I was told you have three boys and two girls. Who is the other girl' Margery Tyrell asked very politely. Danny, Sansa Arya and she glared at the Tyrell girl but she is looking directly at Lady Stark. Lia looked like she wanted to disappear from there.

'I have three boys and two girls Lady Tyrell. She is my husband's natural born' Lady Stark replied in the most civil way possible. It is clear that she doesn't want to speak any further but the Tyrell girl decided otherwise.

'Ah, my grandmother mentioned that Lord Stark fathered two bastards during the rebellion'. Thank the gods Cersei Lannister stayed silent avoiding a potential blowout and her grandmother decided it enough.

'Rhaenys, Daenerys leave us adults to the boring talk. Get acquainted and show us your skills with thread and needles' pointing to the two circular tables at the corner where the maids are ready with supplies. They both stood and led the other ladies there. The older ladies followed her grandmother into the Solar.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Danny, Margery, Joanna, Arianne, Sansa and Rhaenys occupied one table while Lia and the younger girls shared the other. Sansa and Lia chose the tables last and it is apparent that the elder Stark girl is shielding her sister from Margery Tyrell.

'We are not children to do this stitching. Why don't we do something more interesting' Joanna Lannister said not touching the silk. Rhaenys observed her and thought her brother is right, she is fifteen but behaving like woman grown.

'What are you suggesting Lady Joanna' Sansa Stark asked arranging the cloth with her hands looking at the other girl.

'Are you saying 'Princess Game' Lady Joanna, there are three princesses here already' Margery Tyrell said motioning the three.

Joanna smiled and acknowledged 'Aye Lady Margery, that's what the likes of us discuss during tourneys'.

'Lady Sansa, have you attended any tourneys before' Margery asked the stark girl who is busy selecting threads from the basket.

'Aye my Lady, there was a tourney at Winterfel celebrating my brother's fifteenth name day. This is my second tourney' Sansa answered looking at the girl but her hands are doing the preparation of thread and needle as if they had the mind of their own.

' _Is this same Lady her brother described after returning from north?'_ Rhaenys thought after looking at the younger girl.

'So who are you giving your favour to princess Rhaenys?' Margery asked looking at her breaking her thoughts.

'I have yet to decide Lady Margery' she replied immediately and the Tyrell girl probed 'so my brother Garlan still has a chance' giving a playful smirk. Rhaenys wanted to smack her but stopped thinking the consequences and nodded.

'Ladies, I am giving permission to have a go at my nephew. The crown prince is yours to torment if you are interested' Danny commented loudly diverting the attention. The girls of adjacent table also heard that and looked at her.

'Come here girls, Ladies make a bigger circle' Arianne ordered getting up and the other six girls joined them. The Starks sat together and surprisingly the elder Sand snake and Shireen grouped beside Arya Stark. Myrcella joined Rhaenys and Danny while the younger sand snakes sat beside her cousin Arianne.

'So Little ladies and you Stark girl' Arianne called the attention and started 'we are starting the Princess game and see who will be the princess and Queen of love and beauty in the end'.

'What is a princess game' Shireen asked Arianne and the princess of Dorne looked around. Seeing many puzzled faces she started explaining 'Every tourney ends with final Joust and the winner crowns a lady among the crowd as 'queen of love and beauty'. It's every lady's dream to be crowned as one and thus they chose a Knight who they think will win the competition to offer their favours. A Knight may get many favours but he can only crown one lady as queen'

Looking around she found all the girls listening with interest and continued 'As it's not proper for the ladies to bet or gamble, they form a group where each lady chooses a Knight for the tourney, offer him her favour and pray he will win and crown her. The lady who wins the crown is queen but the next lady whose Knight went farthest in the Joust is the princess till next tourney'.

'The winner will crown a lady as queen of love and beauty anyway. Why do they want to become princess, this is a stupid game' Arya Stark blurted offending Margery and Joanna but the younger girls giggled. Sansa stark and Lia Snow closed their eyes shaking their heads.

Arianne censured 'little girl, not every tourney is Harrenhall. Usually the Queen or Crown princess is crowned the queen of love and beauty when they attend. If not it's the Lady or the daughter of the Lord who host the tourney as courtesy. Few bolder Knights crown their wives and the young maids come last. So the Princess game is played and the lady who is crowned princess has some ascendancy' finished with a wink.

'What ascendancy do they have' Myrcella asked curiously and few older girls smiled.

Arianne laughed and said 'In Dorne, a princess of love and beauty can chose the Knight or heir for a night' causing the Lannister girl to turn red.

'In the other Kingdoms, the princess of love and beauty can chose the Knight or heir and the other ladies will not try for his attention unless she approves' Joanna finished.

'There is more' Danny stated gaining everyone's attention. 'During the tourney the ladies can try to catch anyone's eye and no one can object unless he is betrothed or married. A lady can ask the others to tease his brothers or cousins and they all will do it as a group'

'Then I ask you all tease Jon' Arya blurted. Sansa and Lia glared at her but the younger girl is oblivious to it.

'Who is Jon my Lady, is he your brother' Margery Tyrell asked politely and Rhaenys didn't like it one bit.

'Yes he is my brother and shy with Ladies' Arya answered and Joanna Lannister continued 'so Jon Stark is our first. Let's decide where...'

'He is Jon Snow' Arya corrected and the Lannister girl shouted 'A bastard? You want me to run behind a bastard?' scandalised by the thought. Arya looked offended.

'Lady Stark, Bastards are not allowed in Princess game. They are not allowed to joust and they are not chosen to partake in tourney' Margery Tyrell said turning towards Lia. Sansa caught her younger sister's hand stopping her and said 'forgive my sister Lady Joanna she doesn't mean to offend you' politely.

Looking around the table she added 'Jon Snow is Lia's brother our half brother. My siblings and I consider them as our elder brother and sister'.

' _Go Sansa Stark'_ Rhaenys is starting to like this girl. Sansa apologised but there is the underlying threat, don't dig about her half brother and sister.

Margery Tyrell is not ready to leave the chance at Starks. She commented 'I thought it was only in Dorne the bastards are considered differently. Looks like the north is also treating bastards as equals to true born children' looking at Sansa and added 'Apologies Lady Lia' in a respectful tone.

Lia's face drained of colour and she stammered 'Lady Tyrell, forgive me. My brother and I know our place. It is goodness of the Stark children to treat us as their siblings and kindness of Lady Stark that allowed us to grow up in Winterfel. I am no Lady and shouldn't be treated as one'.

'Ah... Lady Lia you are saying you are no Lady but commanding us how to treat you' Margery asked in a harsh tone turning serious suddenly.

Lia looked stunned at the comment but Danny intervened and said 'Ah, Lady Margery, Lady Sansa we drifted away. Surely Lady Lannister can pardon the young girl's mistake'.

'He is my brother' Arya retorted but a glare from Danny and Sansa stopped her from speaking any further.

Danny said 'If you ladies are least interested in my nephew, then I have to find others to torment him' baiting the ladies.

'Who will not be interested in the crown prince, princess Danerys? I will show what he is missing in capital and make him yearn for my favour' Joanna declared openly.

'Ah, Lady Lannister, Aeg is not one to sway easily. He is used to Ladies and women fawning over him since a boy' Danny warned her and looked at Margery prompting her to say something.

'They say women in capital are exotic and servile who behave nothing like ladies should. He will find it difficult to resist a proper lady, princess Daenerys' Margery responded in a lady like voice.

Danny nodded and looked at the other Targaryen princess who raised her eyebrows and both laughed. She said 'I am not lusting over my baby brother Aunt Danny. I am also giving permission to all. Stalk him until he objects' laughing.

Danny turned towards Arianne and the Martell princess smiled seductively before saying 'Aunt Elia objected our betrothal saying her children will marry for love not for the realm. The boy almost ended in my bed three years back' proudly.

Looking around the ladies she continued 'Damn his honour he resisted then but now he is man grown and a man has needs princess. Who else can show him the pleasures other than a Dornish?'

Danny smiled evilly saying 'Ha...my poor nephew, three beautiful ladies are after you already'.

'What about you Cella? Want to join the trio' Rhaenys asked the younger girl making her colour brightly.

'Aegon will never fall for me Rhae. I will look for a handsome and valiant lord to offer my favour. I can have him at capital anyway' Myrcella answered mischievously.

'Little Cella has grown Danny' Rhaenys told the other princess who is also surprised by the boldness of Lannister girl. They both know little Myrcella's crush over Aegon and teased her mercilessly.

Danny composed and looked at Sansa. The Stark girl locked her eyes with Danny's and answered 'I only spoke a few times with prince Aegon at Winterfel and has never seen him joust princess. My brothers are practicing for three moons. If the prince is any better than them and ask for my favour I will definitely offer'.

All the other ladies are throwing daggers at Stark girl. She might not have seen Robb Stark but Aegon is no ordinary. She opened her mouth to reply but Danny beat het.

Danny seriously stated 'Prince Aegon learned from the best Lady Stark. He is among the best in this tourney. I have seen all the Kingsguard Knights, Ser Jamie and King practice mind you'.

The Stark girl's eyes widened at what her words implied while other ladies are looking proud at the words.

'My brother is knighted and considered one of the best swordsmen at his age Lady Sansa. He trains with Kingsguard and Ser Jamie oversees his training. He earned his Knighthood not knighted for being a crown prince' Rhaenys also stated harshly but regretted it the moment she saw the look of fear in Sansa's eyes.

Before the Stark girl could reply Margery threw a filthy look at the three Stark girls and said 'my three brothers are knighted and vastly experienced in tourneys yet I will choose crown prince for his prowess and valour is renown'.

'May be they speak differently in north Lady Margery. We all know the northern accounts of war are different. Is it true they say your father defeated the sword of morning Lady Sansa, Surely you know he stabbed Ser Oswell in the back' Joanna Lannister derided.

'My father never did that' Arya yelled outraged but Arianne also joined the other two ladies now.

'Aye the fight near tower of joy is a mystery but we Dornish knew the northerners ambushed the two Kingsguard when Ser Arthur was away to get a maester. Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell were later brought to Kingsgrave with wounds on backside'.

'We were not born at that time and my father never told us what happened. All he ever says is he lost his sister there and he proved his honour after the battle' Sansa tried to politely close the topic.

Margery Tyrell ridiculed 'honour Lady Sansa, your father sired bastards that year and they were brought up along with you. Who is he honourable to, your Lady mother?' Sansa is shocked by the comment and even Arya is left open mouthed. Lia bowed her head and sat shaking her head.

'With in a fortnight he will enter the field and we all can see how good he is. Does none of you have annoying brothers or cousins' Rhaenys spoke taking pity of Stark girls.

'My brother Quentyn is jousting and any lady is welcome to try him. Mind you all he is Dornish and our rules are little different' Arianne answered smirking.

'My brother said he will decide about participation but you all can try if you believe you are suited for the heir of Casterly rock' Joanna Lannister added.

'My three brothers are Knights and Willas is not entering. So you have Garlan and Loras though Garlan announced yesterday he will try to earn the princess favour and Loras has certain standards' Margery finished smirking at Lia and Sansa. The stark girls looked closed trying to escape from here.

'I have a brother and he is very annoying. He boasted he will enter Joust but I said he is not allowed. You all can try him' Myrcella announced with mischief.

'Cella, Tommen is ten. He is not allowed to Joust' Danny tried to reason but Arianne said 'he is a little boy Lady. We are not interested'.

'But Shireen, Arya and Obella can tease him' Myrcella answered to her surprise.

'Aye and you can have a go at Bran. Says he will join Kingsguard one day with aim worse than Sansa' Arya Stark replied to her surprise and Sansa's annoyance. The younger girls laughed and Lady Margery gave a smirk.

They are interrupted by the Ladies and her grandmother who came into the hall and her grandmother announced it's time to break for the day. Rhaella said from morrow the maids and princesses can hold their own court as the Ladies and she are doing the same.

As princesses, Rhaenys and Dany has to meet the ladies of all Kingdoms and they already decided that each day they will take one kingdom to get acquainted. Rhaenys announced the next day will start with Reach as the Dornish are engaged in hunt.

'Lady Sansa, Lia will you stay behind' Rhaenys asked seriously in front of all the Ladies and the two girls nodded. The others left the room Lady Stark lingered for a moment but left taking her younger daughter. Danny is also surprised by the request and looked at her asking 'why' silently. She shook her head and went to the entrance of the room to check whether any one is lurking and came back after instructing the guards they need absolute privacy.

Sansa and Lia are standing in a corner while Danny waited in the center of the room. She walked beside her aunt and called 'Lia' with emotion. The northern girl eyed her for a moment cried 'Rhaenys' and ran towards her. She was embraced by her friend and a moment later Lia removed herself from the embrace taking a few steps back.

'Forgive me Princess. I shouldn't have done that for I am a bastard and ignoble' apologised Lia shaking her head and Sansa said authoritatively 'No you are not. You are my older sister Lia. You may not have our name you share our blood'. Lia gave a pleading look but Sansa glared in return.

'And my first and best friend' Rhaenys said loudly. Lia looked at her again for a minute and flew into her opened arms. She stumbled back a little and caught her friend who broke down completely. Lia held onto her as if her life depended on it and cried openly onto her shoulder.

Rhaenys held her friend soothing her and saying calming words. Ten minutes later the northern girl calmed a bit and Danny asked 'don't I get the same greeting Lia. Thought we are also friends' making Lia smile and give her a hug.

'Princess Rhaenys, Princess Daenerys please forgive me. It was not my intent to disparage Prince Aegon. I only meant to say I never saw him Joust and my brothers practiced hard for this tourney' Sansa apologised respectfully with hint of fear.

'Lady Sansa, I should have reacted in another way' she wanted to say more but she couldn't as she didn't trust the other girl yet.

'We are sorry for what happened to you and Lia' she told and turned towards her friend 'I pleaded mother and father to send me north but they wanted you both in capital. Said the change in surroundings will do well and Mother wrote to Lord Stark but he refused to send any of you away from Winterfel'.

Lia only nodded but Sansa responded 'we apologise your highness, we were in no way to travel after that and our family needed some time together for ourselves' like a grown up to her surprise. The mask of older woman is back on her face.

'Lady Sansa, you are nothing like my brother described. He said you are a model Lady...' she started but Sansa cut her off saying 'I was childish and stupid to put in my younger sister's words. I lived a life thinking everything is like as they sing in songs. My eyes opened to real life a year ago and I am learning to live it'. The fierceness in her eyes returned and she looked resolute. Lia moved to stand beside her sister linking their hands.

'What did they do to you' Rhaenys blurted and several emotions passed on Sansa's face quickly before that fierce look settled.

'Not here Rhae we are already late for lunch in the hall. Lady Sansa, Lia we are having supper in my room and you are bringing your sister' Danny announced after stopping her. They all dispersed on their ways after greetings.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Arya ranted and cursed the Tyrells and Lannisters for insulting their family and declared both Targaryen Princesses as dummies and stupid. Lia persuaded her to come with them for supper in princess Danerys room and she agreed finally when Lia said the princesses are interested in their Dire wolves.

A woman taller than any other they had seen came along with six guards to escort them to princess chambers. Arya is amazed to see a woman dressed like a knight and her face lit up when the woman announced herself as sworn sword of Princess Daenerys.

They were led along the corridor into an identical one and to the door at the end. Lady Brienne told them Princesses Daenerys and Rhaenys are waiting for them and Arya shocked her by asking if she needed a squire. Lia apologised and the three entered the chambers. They were led inside by maids waiting for them into a small chamber where both the princesses are sitting around a table set for five.

'Lady Sansa, La... Arya and Lia join us' princesses Daenerys called looking at them showing the empty chairs. Princess Rhaenys smiled when the other princess corrected herself.

'Hmmm, so Lady Sansa, Lia you know why we asked you here' Daenerys asked them. They thought they will be asked about that but when the princess started with that topic both Lia and Sansa tensed.

Arya felt uncomfortable and thankfully remained silent. Princess Rhaenys gave a disappointed look to her aunt and said 'We believed it will take long time for you to tell us. So decided to finish it before other things'

'Roose Bolton's bastard abducted us from Winterfel and held us captive for more than a fortnight. We reached home again after two moons and father sentenced Roose Bolton to death for treason' Sansa told the outline after deciding the princesses are not leaving it. Both princesses looked at her and each other and sighed.

'Lady Sansa, do you know I was abducted from Lannisport when I was ten during Greyjoy rebellion. Father took our family to Casterly rock where all the lords met to discuss the rebellion. I was abducted from Lannisport by Ironborn and hidden away at Great Wyk'. Princess Rhaenys told her and Arya who was uninterested about the meeting suddenly looked attentive and Lia who is sitting beside her friend squeezed her hand lightly.

'Ser Gregor Clegane came with thirty men and killed all my captives. I thought they came to rescue me but they took me to a keep and waited. It was your father who came with the army of north and rescued me from my captors. You know even after ten years the ones who ordered my kidnap was not found' she continued her story.

'Cleganes are Lannister's Bannerman. Why haven't they arrested them?' Arya asked immediately making Daenerys laugh.

Rhaenys said 'Ah, little lady it's not that simple' shaking her head.

'Aye because Lannisters are sitting on mines of gold' Arya said and the smile disappeared from their faces. Princess Daenerys asked seriously 'what do you propose Lady Stark? Execute Tywin Lannister for his Banner men's crime'.

'They should have convicted him and tried in front of court' Arya answered to the surprise of all of them. Her sisters didn't even know Arya is interested in things like these.

Princess Rhaenys seriously asked 'and make the western lands enemy to the crown. Tywin Lannister is no fool Lady Stark. There is a reason he sent the mountain after me. Ser Gregor is considered mad and renowned rebel who does what he pleases.' A glare from Sansa made Arya stop from responding and Rhaenys sighed looking at them both.

'That was not the first attempt on our lives. We are marked and that is the reason none of us leave capital or Dragonstone. This is the first time I came away from crown lands after five years. When Aegon came from Winterfel and described about your family, I thought we could have become friends like Lia and I'. Princess Rhaenys said truthfully looking at Sansa.

'We are fortunate you consider us as such your highness' Sansa respectfully told her like an older woman.

Rhaenys shook her head and princess Daenerys groaned. 'Rhae, if you let me' Daenerys asked her and the princess nodded.

'Sansa, if you let me call you that' Danerys asked turning towards her. Stark girl also nodded and the princess 'what she wanted to say is you are not the only one who suffered under captives. We only want to help you any way we can'.

'The Bolton's were taken care of by my brothers and father already and all other northern houses are loyal to Starks now' Arya commented again surprising the four. Looking around the younger stark girl continued hotly 'I skipped my training for this. If you ask me the only way any of you can help others is when you stop acting like helpless ladies and start training yourselves' Arya announced standing up shocking her sisters.

Lia gasped and Daenerys glared but it is Rhaenys who froze Arya in her spot. The look crown princess gave made the younger girl fall back in her seat cowering.

'Who is your father Lady' Rhaenys asked in a harsh tone. When Lia and she tried to speak Rhaenys silenced them with the same look of her purple eyes.

Arya mumbled 'Lord Eddard Stark'.

Rhaenys again asked in same tone 'Aren't you taught how to behave or did they not teach that in north'.

'They taught us and my sisters are model Ladies. Look what happened to them abducted by group of bandits and tortured for moons turn' Arya answered meeting her eyes defiantly. Rhaenys looked at her for a minute and smiled weakly saying 'I don't know how to make you understand Arya'.

It is Daenerys who suddenly asked 'Do you know Aemon Targaryen'.

Arya nodded saying 'The Dragon Knight'.

'Aye... They say he was one of finest warriors who walked our lands. Even he was captured and put in a crow cage naked' Daenerys told Arya.

That comment brought back Sansa's painful memories which she wanted to erase and she shivered involuntarily.

Arya immediately replied 'they betrayed him in the mask of peace'.

Princess Daenerys explained 'Aye, he was and they humiliated and tortured him later. No matter how powerful you are or how trained you might be, there may come a time where you find without allies and helpless against the enemy.'

' _How true those words are'_ Sansa thought. She is a Stark, daughter of the Lord of Winterfel, yet they kidnapped her, put her in a dog cage and made her watch them torturing her half sister. The entire northerners and his father couldn't stop that. Her thoughts were interrupted by the crown princess 'I agree we should train but trust us this is also important'.

Arya looked at Rhaenys in disbelief and the older lady asked 'do you truly believe I wouldn't know how to wield a sword' and Lia added 'or a bow' smiling at Arya.

Her younger sister looked between the two friends with a look of surprise and doubt.

Daenerys said 'we are descendents of Rhaenys and Visenya' with a smile and Rhaenys teased 'and you refuse to practice sword with me'.

'A woman has many ways to win her enemy. You chose steel and I fire' Daenerys countered.

'Dragons' Arya blurted curiously. 'Are they here? Will you let me see them? Please princess Daenerys I really wanted to see one' pleasing her like a good girl.

Both Princesses laughed and Daenerys answered 'yes you can but you have to come to Dragonstone' making Arya pout. That diffused the tension among them.

'Sansa, Lia, we wanted to discuss some things which are important during your stay here. I am not forcing you but asking as a friend. If you don't want to discuss what happened we will move on' Rhaenys sincerely said looking at them.

Sansa glanced at Lia and her sister conveyed that she trusts her friend and asked her choice silently. She also nodded her acceptance.

'Father, Robb and Theon rode with Cerwyn, Glover and Hornwood to aid the nights watch against wildlings when a raven arrived from Lord Mormont. A fortnight later one evening Ramsey Bolton sneaked into Winterfel's Godswood with eight men and ambushed us. Our Wolves Lady and Hoar ripped the throats of first two who tried to catch us and I injured one down before I was knocked out' Lia started telling the tale.

'They thought what two girls will do against grown men but our wolves were the first to notice danger and pounced on the men who surrounded us. Lia took the blade of a fallen man and cut another who came for me. But another one came from behind her and knocked her out. Hoar became wild and pounced on that man and he put a knife in her stomach before his throat was ripped open' Sansa continued looking at the other three. 'Lady went for the man who next came for me and another man tried to aid his ally against the wolf. Ramsey ordered the other two to leave them and get us. They drugged me and took us away before the guard arrived.' Sansa explained how they were captured.

Lia caught her hand and continued 'We were taken north for a sennight through woods to a keep at the edge of Lonely Hills. We were held captive for more than a fortnight before Jon rescued us'.

Lia stopped for a second before closing her eyes and continued 'Ramsey Bolton is the most vile and cruel being. He is inhuman, sadistic and devil in human form'. Tears rolled down Lia's cheeks and she fisted her hands gripping Sansa's tightly.

'I am Sorry Lia' Rhaenys who sat next to her placed a hand on Lia's fist. 'Did he rape you' Daenerys asked with fury and Sansa is shocked by her bluntness but she saw the fury directed towards the Bolton bastard. Lia hesitated for a moment and shook her head without opening her eyes.

'Ramsey Bolton enjoyed playing with us. He would have tortured me if not for Lia. She lied I was not bled and he instead took it on her. He never raped her but he tortured her in other ways' Sansa told them in a fierce tone.

Sansa vowed to herself she will never be a helpless child after what happened to her. That time in captivity opened her eyes to the outside world. She always thought the world is full of good people and evil existed hidden. When evil men came out to torment good people brave knights fought them and protected the folk. No knight or lord came for her instead her bastard half brother that went missing beyond wall came to her rescue.

None spoke and both the princesses and Arya who is also hearing the entire thing for the first time is listening intently.

'Three days after reaching the keep, the bastards made us believe they all went for hunting and left a horse behind. When we tried to escape they hunted us and took us back. They tied Lia to a cross naked and Ramsey tortured her daily. They stripped me naked and put me in a dog cage and made me see what he did to her. If I closed my eyes he tortured her more' she finished despising the events happened.

Lia squeezed her hand gently and continued 'I knew they will kill me anyway and tried to send her away but she refused saying she would never leave me there. He wanted to keep her safe to marry her when Roose Bolton takes Winterfel. They planned to bargain with father and Robb to take black for our lives. I am a bastard and expendable, so he tried to make her see how her life will be if she ever tries to cross them after her marriage to Bolton' Lia told the others what the Bolton bastard bragged while torturing her.

'But Jon came for us with Ghost. He killed all fifteen men guarding the keep before barging in and fighting Ramsey. He would have killed the bastard but one look at us he stopped. He cut both the arms of that monster and dragged him to Winterfel tying him to a horse. We met Stark men searching for us on Kingsroad, joined with father and Robb who were in a camp few leagues away from home.

Roose Bolton laid siege to Winterfel. Father was awaiting news about us to attack the Boltons. When father saw us at mid day he immediately passed orders to attack in an hour and the combined forces of Stark, Cerwyn, Karstark and Umber from north and Manderly, Tallhart and Flints from south slaughtered Boltons' Sansa told them finishing the tale.

'I was held captive and no one dared touch me Sansa. I am sorry for what the two of you had to endure. We were told you were kidnapped and later rescued. They told us Boltons tried to capture Winterfel and killed during the battle but nothing about this. We wouldn't have forced you like this' Rhaenys sincerely told them feeling shameful for forcing them.

'Not many people knew this princess. Father mother Robb and Jon knew what happened completely. All others were told only the short details' Sansa told her why all others knew only a portion of truth.

'You didn't force us Rhaenys. We wanted to tell you the truth' Lia reassured her and added 'we planned on telling you after going home but now is not a bad time' turning towards Arya.

Arya looked at them both for a minute and launched towards Sansa saying 'I am Sorry'. The elder Stark girl is shocked but hugged the youngest girl back and broke down. Lia moved and hugged them both. They took their half sister into a group hug.

When all three of them composed themselves and settled in their seats Danerys said 'we asked you here to share few necessary things and its best if they are kept under wraps'. This made them sit straight and focus.

'There are forces lurking in shadows waiting for chance to destroy the peace and you Starks are an easy target for them' Daenerys told carefully choosing her words.

Sansa is surprised to see Arya not countering the princess and asked 'why do you think we are an easy target princess?'

'Because Starks are the only family who stayed far away from capital all these years and will have no allies when it actually matters' Rhaenys answered instead.

She thought for a minute looking at both of her sisters and said 'Tullys are related to us by blood and Lord Arryn is like a father to my father' she knew the other kingdoms are not their friends and only Tullys and Arryns are trusted by their father.

'Tullys are hosts and wouldn't dare side with any family Sansa. A fight breaking out in their home will crush their recent recovery both financially and politically. Lord Edmure is not his father. He will leave the issue in King's court' Daenerys answered her.

'Then King will do justice. Starks and the Northerners won't involve in any crimes or misdeeds' Arya replied concluding the topic to which both princesses smiled shaking their heads.

'Arya, Tyrells, Lannisters and Ironborn are waiting for a chance against you for various reasons and the Martells are not friends either. All these families are trying to gain the favour of Targaryens and tried several times to join our families. It was only when my father and mother declared we will not marry for realm they stopped their open advances. They will jump at the first chance against you and influence the trail one way or other. Why are you sure you will get a fair trial' Rhaenys explained questioning the youngest girl.

'Are you saying we are targeted and our lives are in danger' Lia blurted and they couldn't mention how foolish that sounded.

'You lived in Kings Landing Lia you mustn't ask that' Rhaenys told her.

'That is not all, there's more to it or you won't discuss the obvious with us princess' Sansa asked Rhaenys.

'All the Seven Kingdoms are peaceful and prosperous over the past decade but my father lost many allies during this time. All these Lords stand behind us only if it benefits them. The moment that changes they will join to fight against the Targaryens' Rhaenys answered her carefully.

'Not to mention the newly elected High Septon trying to reform Faith Militant secretly and the unrest among houses whose coffers were impacted when King restricted brothels and smuggling people into capital' Daenerys added.

'Even knowing all this you gave it with this tourney?' Lia questioned them with surprise.

'Avoiding the tourney solves nothing Lia. None of them are like your father, they crave power and what gives you power more than throne' Rhaenys questioned her friend implying the other houses are waiting for their time.

'We serve Targaryens and King Rhaegar princess Rhaenys, what do you have us do?' Sansa asked the princess cutting her sister from saying more.

Rhaenys studied her for few moments and said 'I want you safe Sansa. All of you to be cautious and stay on guard at all times. Chose what you speak and don't give others a chance against you.' sincerely looking directly in her eyes.

Sansa is surprised by that and looked at both her sisters to see how they are taking what the princess said.

Daenerys stated loudly getting their attention 'I want you to never trust anyone other than family here. Not even your banner men and their families and keep your wolves with you all the time'. The princess finished winking at Arya making the younger girls face lit up.

'She is right. From what we saw at feast and what you told us about them, those beasts sense danger before it comes. Keep them close at all times and no attacking anyone' Rhaenys added looking at Arya with a smile.

'Why is it you all think Nymeria attacks someone? She is well trained of the pack' Arya told Rhaenys offended. Lia and Sansa snorted making their sister glare at them.

'I studied Dragons when they first hatched and father asked us to take care of them. Things about these loyal beasts they react to their masters. If you are angry they are, if you are happy they are and if you want to fight they will. So if you are angered by someone the chances your Dire wolf attacks them is more' Rhaenys explained Arya.

'And it's very difficult to offend you my Lady' Danerys added seriously looking at Arya.

'No it isn't' Arya replied without thinking and moment later they all laughed at Arya's expense. Rhaenys said 'Ah... now we have you and little Cella to tease' smiling and Arya pouted mumbling 'you are mean'.

 _Can she trust these two princesses? They are telling her to stay safe and not to trust anyone. Aren't they among anyone? They are Lia's friends and a year changes you in many ways._ Sansa thought looking between them and decided to take her time before trusting them.

'Lia, Sansa Arya remember what we discussed now. We will be fortunate if you think us as your acquaintances. I know we would have been more if the things happened differently' Rhaenys raised a hand stopping Sansa from interrupting and continued 'I don't think we can meet like this for the next sennight as Danny and I are meeting ladies from each region every day and the north is last'.

'You can come to us for anything no matter how silly it seems and send any letter only with Brienne or a Kingsguard' Danny finished for her niece looking at all of them.

'We are camped near the Godswood and practice morning and evening. You can join us if you wish' Arya offered them with a smile.

Sansa tensed a bit by her sister's remark and Danny replied 'Thank you little Lady. We will if you promise to introduce your ... Nymeria is it' smiling.

Rhaenys looked questioningly at her aunt and Danny squeezed her hand in return. Rhaenys ordered the maids to bring food and asked 'So wolf girls tell us about Winterfel'.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Few things for readers.

1\. Jon went to wall when he was fourteen not to join nights watch though. He went there from Bear Island with few other men to meet his uncle Benjen. He later went beyond the wall with the large ranging party under Lord Mormont to search his uncle.

2\. Lot of things happened there and they will be reavealed in the story.

3\. The incident with Ramsey happened a year prior to current time.


	4. Chapter 3

A Moon's turn ago

It's still dark when the Knight in rainbow cloak crossed the junction of River road and Kingsroad. He reached the landmark as instructed by sunrise. Securing his horse to a nearby tree, he started walking in the direction of a small village. Approaching the clearing, he saw a woman leaning against the wall of an Inn waiting for someone. He thought her as the lady of that Inn called 'May the seven look after you' slightly inclining his head.

'My Lord is waiting for you Ser, follow me' the woman answered biting her lip seductively.

He cursed mentally for mistaking a whore and followed her. She led him along the small path behind the houses and into a brothel. He hesitated and stepped inside after looking around.

'Reached on time as always, Ser' greeted the short man with a pointy beard.

'Aye my lord, I am honored to serve his High holiness' the Knight replied sincerely.

'The realm needs honorable and faithful Knights like you, good Ser' the short man told leading him to another room.

Once inside he enquired 'is this your brothel my lord. I believe his holiness knows about this one'.

'The matters between his High holiness and I are not for your ears good Ser' the short man replied taking a seat and motioned another to him.

He took the offered seat and said 'My lord I merely asked to learn the places I can trust. Tell me what you need from us to give us what we require' looking at the man who sat smiling opposite to him.

'A small error, while acquiring what you require puts my head on a spike Ser' the man replied calmly with a smile intact.

'Are you backing down from our pact my lord? If you are, tell me now so that we can find another before it's too late' he asked, deciding not to prolong the conversation.

'No other man can help you in this Ser we both know that. I merely pointed the risk I am taking for his High holiness' the man replied calmly again, but the smile turned to a smirk.

 _He didn't like the Lord from the start, but the man is right. They need him to accomplish the task_.

'Then tell me what you planned my Lord. I have a long travel ahead to reach the Gods eye' he asked the lord straight to his face.

The man smiled again and said 'I am leaving for Riverrun today. In a moon's turn, we will meet again in the village of Pennytree. As decided, my role is to lead your men inside the castle at the right time and give them the safest passage back. If you want my help in planning the remaining as well, I am happy to lend my help, good Ser. I ask you to consent his High holiness and tell me next time we meet'

'Aye my Lord I will report his High holiness on your behalf. Meet again in a moons turn' he bowed his head slightly getting up. The man also stood from his chair and mirrors his actions with a smile. He rushed out from the room only to find the whore waiting for him. He refused her and started his journey to Gods eye.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Present Day

Robb is sitting at the small table in his tent along with Theon and Jon is showing him the list of the northerners who arrived and camped outside the Castle.

'So the Flints are expected today and the area for them is marked' Robb asked Jon.

'Aye, we have marked the area and flagged it, though it's not needed. Only we are camped north of Redfork. All the other houses camped south of the river as the area between two rivers is allotted for the tourney. I believe we don't have any problems.' Jon replied.

'I will speak with uncle Edmure for the rations to the Northerners. I don't believe what we bought will last a moon's turn' Robb told them folding the list.

'Mayhap it is best if Lady Stark accompanies you' Jon suggested and they are interrupted by the opening of the tent flap and a shout 'Did you find it, Robb'. They all turned to the entrance and saw the remaining Stark siblings coming inside.

'Good morning to you too, sister' Robb greeted Arya with a smile.

'I see the tent is finished. This one is big, brother. No doubt it took you one whole day' Sansa told them looking around.

'Good morning. Have you broken fast?' Lia asked the boys, coming inside.

'We did. Have you my ladies' Theon asked the girls.

'Lady Stark asked us to have it with her before she left to meet the dowager queen for the day' Lia told them.

'Then we can have our lunch together' Robb told the girls getting.

'Enough about food, have you found the place. Where are Bran and Rickon' Arya asked him loudly?

Jon laughed and said 'Bran and Rickon are waiting for you to take the pack out'

Arya looked between the three males and asked 'you really haven't found the place for us to train' looking disappointed.

'What do you think' Robb asked her not giving anything away.

'Come on Robb. They got the place, Arya. I saw him speaking with Prince Aegon before' Lia told her sister.

'Really' Arya asked Robb excitedly.

'Aye, little sister Ser Rodrik and Syrio are making preparations. You can start practicing from evening' Robb answered her with a smile standing up and Arya jumped at him. He caught her in a hug and after releasing him she did the same with Jon.

'Theon and I are invited to the training yard by the lords of the Vale. We shall meet again for lunch sisters' Robb told them going to another room. Dressed in training clothes he left the tent with Greyjoy heir.

'What shall we do now' Sansa asked her older sister after the three girls finished inspecting the tent. Jon offered 'you are welcome to join us in rounds'. Seeing as they don't have any other activity to do the two girls agreed and together the four walked to the stables.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Tyrells and their cousins are assembled in the solar adjacent to their quarters heeding Lord Tyrell's call to join for breaking fast. Mace Tyrell sat at the head position of the table with his eldest son and only daughter near him. Ser Garlan sat beside Willas and Loras beside Margery. Three Redwynes sat beside Garlan and Tyrell cousins beside Loras.

'I called you all to discuss few important things' Mace Tyrell announced after they started eating.

'What is the most important thing father? We arrived late from the hunt and thought to have a lie in' Ser Garlan asked him, taking a sip from his goblet.

'I know you all arrived late, but this is necessary' Mace replied and said 'I believe princesses are meeting with the ladies of Reach today' turning towards Margery.

'Aye, father. I already asked all the ladies to be ready and welcome them in our tents. I am escorting the princesses there myself' she answered sweetly.

'That you will, my dear. Treat them courteously. You have the gifts we brought to them?' he asked her.

'I already sent them to the tent. We will present them at the end of our meeting' Margery replied.

Mace nodded and said looking at the men 'the next thing is about the tourney. Prince Aegon asked two lords from each kingdom and two from crown lands to act as judges of the competitions starting the day after morrow'.

'Ah... The children's games' Horas Redwyne scoffed, making the others chuckle and Mace Tyrell loudly said 'I believe what Cersei Lannister declared is true' gaining everyone's attention.

'What do you mean father' Willas asked seriously.

'It is known the Kingsguard knights are old. Ser Jamie indicated forming a garrison from the young, who perform exceedingly in the tourney as protectors of the Crown and Royal family. It also means they will pick the next seven' his father disclosed the details of his yesterday's meeting between the Lords of seven Kingdoms with Lord Edmure, Blackfish, and the Lannister.

'But the prince announced the dueling is for squires' Hobber Redwyne asked confused.

'He announced the dueling for young and would be knighted, not squires' Willas corrected him and asked his father 'why are you saying this now father'.

'All the lords were asked to encourage every young and able fighter to participate' Mace Tyrell answered his eldest but Willas is not convinced.

Looking at his youngest brother, his father said 'I want Loras to enter and win this. You both also should enter' Mace ordered his nephews.

When Garlan tried to speak Mace told him 'you should look into the Joust or Melee' seriously.

Garlan eyed him for a few moments and replied 'you know I am not interested in tourneys father'.

'You are a Knight and Knights join tourneys to prove their valor' Mace responded.

'Why are you so interested in this father' Willas asked him.

'We have a chance to state The Reach is not only for grain and food. It also has the best fighters of realm' Mace told his thoughts.

The cousins accepted and left the room. When only the four siblings remained and Margery asked 'do you believe we can win everything' looking at her brothers.

'Of course, we cannot Marge. There are good men in other kingdoms too' Willas answered her.

'Aye, there are but we are not bad, brother, Loras is the best I have seen anyone his age and our lords are more experienced than any other kingdom when it comes to tourneys' Garlan responded confidently. Loras smiled proudly at the praise and he also agreed about that.

'And if you prove your valor, certain dark-haired Targaryen is bound to accept the roses' Margery said with a smile on her face and her brothers smiled.

Willas looked between them and understood they planned something.

'I don't like the way this is going' Willas told seriously and his siblings stopped laughing looking at him.

'Father and I are discussing your betrothal with other houses brother. You publicly fawning over the princess won't help matters' he said, looking directly at Garlan.

'Why me Willas, what about you three' Garlan retorted angrily.

'Loras is nine and ten and our sister is a year younger. You are three and twenty Garlan and there are many Reach lords eager to join houses' he lifted a hand when Margery tried to interrupt and addressed the three 'we can't expect the faithful support of our Bannerman by bringing ladies from other kingdoms'.

'You are six and twenty. The heir of Highgarden. What about you?' Garlan questioned him. They all know Willas's interest in men, and he doubts Loras is following in his elder brothers' steps.

'Like it or not, all of us should be married or promised in a couple of years. That includes me' Willas told him avoiding his eyes with a sigh.

'You do know the deed for making babies involves man and wife, not men' Garlan asked after a few minutes.

'I know we should live like man and wife and I will. I am ready to do that to strengthen our family' Willas answered sincerely.

They all stayed calm for a few minutes and Margery said 'Good, the future hand of the King has decided his path' with a smile. She turned towards the other two and said 'Now it's your turn to win the prize. The princess and a white cloak'.

'And yours the silver-haired prince sister' Garlan replied with a smile. When Willas shook his head, looking at the three, Garlan and Loras got up saying they have work to do in training yard and left the room.

'You don't like Garlan with Rhaenys' Margery said, looking at Willas. It's more of a statement than a question.

He sighed and replied 'I will be happy if it happens, but I don't think it is possible'.

Margery doesn't like being criticized and snapped 'She is twenty brother, should have married and carried two babes by now'.

'Why do you think it didn't happen?' he asked in a similar tone.

'How should I know? She doesn't share anything. From what I believe she is trying for her brother and the King doesn't want to marry his children to each other' Margery told after a few moments.

It's clear to Willas that his sister is far from getting along with the princess. Margery doesn't like Rhaenys either, which is not what they need when Aegon chooses her.

'Listen carefully Sister, Rhaenys Targaryen is his father's daughter. She is not some gentle flower raised to entertain the lords and serve as a lady. The demure and ladylike appearance are a mask she wears to hide her true nature. I saw her closely from my time in the capital. She is powerful, she can rule and most important thing is, she is not lusting over Aegon or the throne. I believe she didn't find the suitors impressive' Willas told her seriously coming to the edge of his seat.

Margery is surprised by the praise came from her brother. They all say she inherited Lady Olenna's brains, but it is Willas who did. He may be injured and limp, but she will choose him over Garlan and Loras to succeed their father any day. He observes everything and reads men and women like open books.

Looking at her surprised face, he understood she had it all wrong about the royal family and he tried to correct her.

'It needs a powerful man to rule the realm Marge and King Rhegar stands among the best Targaryen rulers' with the same seriousness sitting back. She raised her eyebrows not accepting it readily.

He understood she didn't believe him and explained 'all of them thought the Targaryen rule ended after the rebellion and said Rheagar is not fit to rule. Yet our King united them and ruled for eighteen years peacefully. Not to forget he did that without tying any houses. The Greyjoys rebelled and they were crushed. Even the political masterminds of Tywin Lannister, Doran Martell, and our dear grandmother couldn't persuade him in joining the houses'.

' _That's true_ ' Margery thought. _'It's known fact that no Lord or Lady can influence the King. That doesn't mean he is ruling with an Iron fist like his father. King Rhegar listens to his counsel and the decisions are taken jointly by the council. They say he invites the Lords of all kingdoms to his court and addresses their issues personally. But the cleverest of minds also makes mistakes and he made one. It's not necessary to have enemies who are waiting for a chance when you don't have strong allies. One small mistake is all that is needed to bring you down'._

'He alienated the kingdoms by refusing the betrothals, brother. The regions don't support him when it truly matters' Margery replied the obvious with a triumphant smile and his brother only shook his head.

She doesn't like it one bit to be treated as a child. Her smile disappeared and she glared at him.

'Tell me, sweet sister, what do you think will happen for him to need the support of other regions?' he asked her.

Looking at her Willas again explained 'He is not foolish to give a chance for the next rebellion and unless it's that big, no kingdom will enter the fray. The outcome of the war is unpredictable and all of them know that'.

'Aye, but it is not the mad king who started the rebellion. Its Rheagar's abduction of that northern girl started it' she replied looking at him.

He eyed her carefully and answered 'is it? I doubt that sister. Unlike now, the realm was in chaos then. The idea of usurping the Mad King sprouted in the minds of many lords. Rheagar is not Aerys and Aegon is not Rheagar'.

'What do you mean he is not Rheagar' she blurted. 'They all say he is his father's son not only in appearance'.

'I am not undermining our crown prince Marge. Aegon is as much a son of Rhegar as of Elia' Willas told her trying to make her understand.

'And what does that mean' Margery asked suspiciously. Queen Elia has an unsavory reputation among ladies and many say she flaunts her titles and doesn't hesitate to crush those who try to oppose her.

'She is not some dumb and ignorant lady sister. A princess of Nymeros Martell's line. She survived the Mad King and the Lannisters tried on more than one occasion to remove her completely. Yet she is still there ruling beside her husband' Willas explained.

Margery heard many saying the siege of Kings landing by Tywin's men was to remove the Queen while capturing the Mad King. His assassination was unplanned.

'Leave everything sister' Willas called and said 'King Rhegar loves her. It's the truth and she learned many things ruling beside him'.

'It doesn't matter when Aegon chooses me. There was only the Lannister girl till now. That Martell princess announced yesterday she has her eyes on him and the Stark girl is not bad to look at either' Margery replied.

Willas is smiling at his sister now. Looking at his smile she added, 'If he is like his father, we cannot leave that'.

'Aye, I won't say you are the only attractive one here Marge, but do you have to fear them? They are girls and you are a lady' he told her smiling.

She shook her head and said 'we cannot underestimate the enemy brother.

He quickly corrected 'they are not our enemies, sister, not yet. If the prince chose any of them, we cannot treat them as such. It is treason going against the crown'.

'Oh... Not when they don't know and we can cover anything after he marries me' she replied with an evil smile.

'I know you are hell bent on becoming a queen...' Willas started but she cut him off by saying 'I want to be the queen'.

'Aye, but the chances of you becoming one that way is very less and we have an example at this very tourney' he finished.

She eyed him for a moment and blurted 'I am not Cersei Lannister'.

He scanned her and said 'aye, you are not. You are Margery Tyrell, the Rose of Highgarden. You have the qualities of a queen sister, but the moment you start conspiring against others to win the prince's hand and go behind his back you are not you'. As your elder brother, my advice is simple "be yourself"' seriously.

She stared at him and nodded when he got up.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

The Stark siblings are sitting with their half-brother and sister, and their father's ward in their elder brother's tent for lunch. Two maids started serving food and Robb asked 'how was your meeting with the princesses' looking at Sansa and Lia.

'Princess Rhaenys and Danerys called us to make acquaintance' Lia answered.

'Come on Lia. It's not the first time you met. She is your friend or was, from what you told me' Robb said taking a bite.

'They asked us to meet Lia and I separately and wanted to know what happened to us' Sansa told him feeling uncomfortable.

'Hmm' Robb nodded as if he knew it before and continued eating.

'How did your training go against the vale lords' Bran asked from beside Arya.

'It was good Bran. Knights and Lords of Vale are strong and dexterous. Tyrells joined us later' Robb told his brother.

'The training yard will be crowded from morrow, and they are making a new practice yard for the archers and others' Theon added looking excited.

'What about your meet with the small council' Sansa asked Robb.

Robb studied her for a couple of minutes and replied 'it was a formal meeting with the lords of seven kingdoms. Prince Aegon asked us to stand united and make acquaintance with all the others' looking at her.

When the others waited for him to continue, he said 'the prince asked us to encourage all the young and able to join the tourney and show their skills' looking at Jon.

Jon didn't seem interested and concentrated on his food. They have already discussed this at home. When Jon initially seemed interested in the events and asked if he can also join the tourney, Maester Luwin told him natural born are accepted only in Melee and Lady Stark warned him and Lia to behave at the tourney rather sternly.

Robb asked their father to write a letter about Jon but his mother threatened to leave Jon behind and his father saw it important to have Jon as an escort to his sisters than participate in the tourney.

'Then it's good we have our place to practice' Arya said smiling

'It's big enough for us, but we cannot invite the other northern houses here' Sansa said looking at Arya.

'Aye, that's why we planned to make the open place beside our camps into training yard for them' Robb told her.

They all concentrated on food and Robb sighed after few bites. 'Ser Jamie and great-uncle spoke with me alone after the meeting. They said prince Aegon wanted to convey a message and he asked us to stay together and remain calm with the others' Robb told them and it's clear he doesn't like it.

'Are you saying the crown prince asked you all to keep our mouth shut when the cowards and liars like the lord Oaf insult your house?' Theon asked looking incredulous.

Robb is not shocked to expect the reaction from him. He knew the Greyjoy is quick-tempered and lacks the patience to read the situations. What surprised him is his youngest sister who didn't respond or look furious. She looked doubtful and unsure.

He looked at the others and Jon doesn't like what he said but he remained silent as most of the times. The other two girls are looking at each other and the three eldest boys of the group.

Robb looked at Sansa questioningly and she slowly said 'princesses Rhaenys and Danerys warned us about few things'.

Robb raised his eyebrows and the others listened intently.

'They asked us to stick together and not trust anyone other than family and close friends. They also said not to get easily provoked and fall for few gibes'

'Aye and keep our mouth shut when everyone starts insulting us' Theon darkly remarked earning a glare from Sansa.

Lia then started explaining 'they said we are new in the south and there are many who can use us as a means to start something against the crown'.

'They were sincere and asked us to stay safe. Princesses also said they want us to be friends but they are busy and cannot meet us again this week' Sansa added supporting her sister.

'I invited them to join us in training and princess Daenerys is eager to meet Nymeria' Arya told them happily.

Robb and Jon caught the excitement in her voice and Jon said 'you didn't ask to meet their dragon in return' seriously.

Arya corrected 'No I did' looking at him and her siblings laughed. She huffed muttering 'stupid'.

Robb said 'they are correct though. We are in a new place and we stick together as a pack' seriously looking at everyone. They all nodded in acceptance and finished their lunch.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

The mother and daughter of house Lannister are having lunch in the west wing of the castle. Lady Joanna was invited by her cousin to join for lunch but her mother decided otherwise.

'How do you find Riverrun?' Cersei asked her daughter while a maid started serving them.

'The castle is big mother and different from others I saw' Joanna replied about her thoughts.

'I am not asking about the castle. How do you find them, who arrived before us and already started to charm the crown prince?' Cersei asked irritably.

Joanna looked at her mother and replied 'Lady Margery, she was polite and charming as usual'. Cersei is not satisfied with the answer and probed 'what about the Martells and the Starks'.

Joanna sighed and answered 'Princess Arianne flaunts her status. She openly declared she will try to win Prince Aegon. Lady Sansa was reserved and rude. She even doubted the crown prince's valor'. She saw her mother's face changed hearing Princess Arianne is trying for the prince.

'The Dornish are renowned for cajoling and luring their intended. Even Prince Rheagar and the honorable Eddard Stark were swayed by Dornish woman.' Cersei explained and hissed 'that promiscuous princess is a woman grown and elder than you by what... ten name days'.

Joanna only looked at her mother unable to answer that and Cersei warned 'you must be more cautious in your approach and try to make the prince chose you over the others'.

Vexed with her mother's constant pestering Joanna questioned 'you always said _'a beautiful lady should never approach a young and noble lord. She must know her beauty, be strong and act like a lady better than others then he will come to her'_ what changed your opinion mother?'

Cersei is surprised by her daughter's question. She eyed her daughter for a long minute and smiled proudly.

'I never thought you would remember my words and correct me on my decisions' she told her daughter truthfully squeezing her hand. Joanna looked at her and replied 'I will always listen to your words, mother. You are the most beautiful and strongest woman'.

Cersei's expression changed immediately and she replied 'I may be, but not powerful my dear'.

Looking at her daughter in the eye she said 'that is why you must succeed in winning the prince. You are beautiful and will grow even more. If you are a queen as well, the lords and the realm worship you'.

When Joanna tried to ask her something she cut her off saying 'No you cannot wait for him to come for you. The crown prince is like no other lord'.

'I don't see any difference, mother. From what I found he is young and like any other his age' Joanna replied not accepting her mother's words.

'Oh, he is no different from others just like his father. If Rhegar was clever, he would have chosen a wealthy beauty than that frail woman with flat chest' Cersei replied with a voice dripping of anger.

Joanna took a minute to process the words. She heard the story of mad king refusing Lord Tywin's proposal to marry their children many times. She replied 'Mayhap if that happened, you wouldn't have had me' in a slow and disappointed tone looking away.

Cersei is shocked by the words and immediately said 'Oh dear girl, I still had you and you would have looked even more beautiful' taking her daughter's hand in hers.

Joanna looked at her mother and found she indeed spoke truthfully to her relief. She couldn't bear to be a disappointment of her parents.

Cersei gently pressed Joanna's hands and said 'you are too young to see the cruelty and wickedness in others. I will always protect my children from dangers of the realm'.

Joanna is moved by her mother's words. She knew her mother is protective about them but hearing the words it was different. 'You are kind, beautiful and have all the qualities to be a queen all you have to do is win over the prince' Cersei finished looking into her daughter's eyes.

Joanna then decided she will do as her mother asked because she always wanted what is best for her and her brother. 'I will try my best mother' she replied sincerely and her mother smiled nodding her head.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

The Targaryen prince and princesses are dining in Prince Aegon's room. The decision to visit the camps of seven kingdoms outside the walls by the crown prince, Ser Bryden, and Ser Jamie proved useful.

The people coming to Riverrun for the tourney increased threefold over the past week and they designated three hundred more men from Riverrun and Crown's forces to maintain the order.

'How was your visit Aeg' Daenerys asked her nephew after dismissing the maids serving them.

'Eventful and tiring Danny' the crown prince replied digging into his plate.

'What did you find so important' Rhaenys asked her brother surprised by the answer.

'The area visible to naked eye south of Redfork is occupied by tents and camps. They are saying numbers are swelling each passing day. I don't know how we can arrange food for these many.' Aegon replied with a sigh.

'We can order from the nearby castles and buy from the local farmers Aeg. We can feed them for a fortnight even if it costs more coin' Rhaenys said encouragingly.

'Besides not many looks for food Aeg, we can satisfy the appetite of the half of them with ale' Danny told with a smile.

'More the numbers more the drunkards and they all come to us for justice each morning fighting the night before' Aegon told the real problem.

'Aye it is a known but this is not capital we are not lords here' Danny replied.

'And you want Lord Edmure to judge the drunken brawls. The will turn into house disputes Danny' Aegon reasoned with her.

'What are you planning then' Rhaenys asked him.

Aegon looked at both the princesses and said after a moment 'I don't know. We cannot sit and judge every small fight come morning, leaving our work. We aren't here for that' in an irritated voice.

Rhaenys stopped Danny from arguing with him and asked 'have you discussed this with others'

'Aye Lord Edmure turned purple at the mention of this saying the families may hold grudge against Tullys. Uncle Jamie clearly said this is his home and as lord of Riverrun it is his problem' Aegon replied.

'Why did we agree to hold the tourney here in first place? Even the oaf of High garden fares better than him' Danny commented.

'No Danny he won't. It's his mother and eldest son who runs the show there and many other houses won't even come' Rhaenys told her calmly.

Danny doesn't like the answer but she also knew that's the truth. Many Storm landers and even more northerners won't come to Highgarden.

'Lord Tyrion gave an idea which I found worthy' Aegon said gaining their attention.

Both the princesses turned waiting for him to continue. 'The brawls and fights will be reported to their respective Lords and the Lords will sit together to decide the punishments. If they cannot agree to a point they will come to small council or me or King' Aegon explained the plan.

'It's better Aeg. What will we do when a lord complains their men are targeted' Rhaenys asked and they understood which lords she is talking about.

'Lord Stannis won't come to us Rhae. He is a stickler for rules and few dare cross him. The northerners are camped north of the Redfork with few River landers. I won't see any problems there' Aegon answered with a relieving smile.

Rhaenys nodded hearing that and Danny suggested 'Make it an announcement Aeg. Let everyone know about this'.

The siblings found that agreeable and Aegon asked 'how was your day with Ladies of the Reach' smiling at them.

'Laugh when you can nephew, I gave permission for all to have a go at you' Danny replied with a sly grin making his smile disappear.

Rhaenys added 'Margery even said she will make sure you can't resist a proper lady' looking at Danny and the other girl nodded. When his face contorted from smiling to horror both the girls laughed.

'It's not funny you two' Aegon grumbled only for them to laugh harder. He sighed and said 'I don't have a problem conversing amicably or spending time with ladies. Most of them aren't satisfied with that. What annoys me are the lustful glances and they desire me to behave like lecherous teen'.

The two girls stopped laughing at his angry expression and he seriously told 'Do I look like who becomes randy at the sight of bust and bum. I hate those who think so low about me' leaving the knife in the plate and sitting back in his chair.

Rhaenys and Danny looked at each other and Danny said 'It's not their fault your form is enrapturing Aeg'. When he tried to protest she said 'believe it or not most ladies are allured by you and being the crown prince adds to that'.

Aegon didn't understand how to take it. Rhaenys said 'the fact you don't flaunt and greet them warmly charms them more'.

'You mean it's my fault to act politely and dress presentably' Aegon asked derisively.

'Oh stop acting like a mewling babe Aegon. You know, like it or not it is what we have to put up with' Danny reproached.

'What caused this brother? We thought you are used to ladies fawning' Rhaenys asked him.

'I am used to something doesn't mean I have to like it. If you give all the ladies permission I don't think I will act politely anymore' Aegon answered telling his thoughts.

'It is an insult to restrict the ladies Aeg. We cannot order only the heirs of the seven kingdoms to talk with the crown prince. You know we can't act like that' Rhaenys reasoned with him. He knew that yet he didn't like it.

'Don't worry Aeg. From what I saw today you won't have to deal with many' Danny told. When the siblings raised their eyebrows she said 'I don't believe the girls of regional capitals will give a chance to others from their regions' with a wink. Rhaenys smiled and he shook his head.

'There's nothing exciting with us. The usual greetings and exchanging pleasantries' Rhaenys told him and asked 'anything else, we are meeting storm landers on the morrow' finishing her meal.

'I got a request from uncle Oberyn and surprisingly Lord Willas as well' Aegon said intently.

Both girls looked interested and Danny asked 'what do they require'.

'They made the same request' he started looking at them and said 'they proposed to allow small folk and natural born to participate in the tourney'.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

To her displeasure, sleep eluded Rhaenys again and she woke from slumber way before sunrise. Deciding against staying in the bed with a big day ahead, she went to freshen and get ready for the day. Coming out of the bath she sat in front of the mirror allowing her maids to brush her hair and heard the familiar sound of metal on wood like the day before.

Her movements stilled and she rushed to the window leaving her activities. Her maids followed her and started styling her hair while she sat admiring the lone figure practice. She missed her maids completing their work and left to ready her dress.

Three guards suddenly appeared in the ground and they are moving towards the practicing man. Rhaenys thought some lord or lady is also watching him practice.

When the guards moved near, the man stopped and disappeared into the darkness of trees in a couple of moments. She is surprised by the turn of events and couldn't think of any reason for him to run away from the guards. Thinking back to the day before previous, she remembered the same thing. His disappearance when the guards arrived.

She wanted to discuss this with others and went back to getting ready and meeting Daenerys later for breaking fast together.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

The great hall of Riverrun is filled with eager and anxious occupants that evening to hear the announcements. With the noble houses occupying the semicircular tables before the high table, their vassals behind them and the maids serving them refreshments and drinks it looked like the feast has already begun.

Aegon made it clear to Lord Edmure that the ways and rules of the tourney must be announced by his Master at arms. They discussed with the veterans from all kingdoms who agreed as judges and finalized the rules that afternoon.

When Lord Edmure said the word of prince carries more weight among the masses, Aegon countered, with him entering the tourney, he doesn't want the masses to think rules are made to favor him.

Looking at the hall and making sure all the families arrived Lord Edmure looked at the Royal family sitting with him at the head table for permission. The prince and princesses agreed and he stood calling for the attention at the occupants.

'My lords, I believe the woods and hills of River lands offered great practice and the hunt was refreshing before the tourney' the lords and knights cheered and shouted their approvals.

Once the noises died he continued 'the rules and the days of events are finalized this afternoon by the judges. As host of this tourney, I request our master at arms, Ser Desmond Grell, to announce the terms for everyone'.

A well-built man of average height with large belly dressed in Tully colors climbed the platform and bowed to the royals and lords.

'Your graces, my Lords, Ladies and Paladins, I am here to announce the terms agreed by the doyens of all kingdoms for this tourney'.

Opening the scroll he looked around the hall and continued

 _'Racing, Archery, Spear, and Hammer throws are divided into two groups – first aged ten to six and ten, second aged above five and ten'._

' _Solo Duelling for those between four and ten to one and twenty'_

' _Seven sided team Melee and All against All last man standing Melee for all above six and ten'._

' _Lists for the lords and Knights'_

Many lords voiced their approvals and the hall erupted with loud cheers and applause. Ser Desmond waited for them to calm down and continued

 _'With the large numbers arriving, and more expected to come for the tourney, the lists are single elimination tilting format. The Melee finals will have five teams competing and if there are more than five teams finalists are decided by elimination'_

All the occupants are listening intently and many are yelling their thoughts and remarks during the announcement. Ser Desmond is reading the rules slowly allowing them the chance to vocalize their opinions and the others to follow the proceedings.

 _'Forty will fight in the open Melee and they will be decided by the fights beforehand based on numbers registered'_ he slowed a little looking around and continued _'seven arrows for the archery in groups of fifteen and top three will advance making way to finals. Spear and Hammer throws will look for the contestant's strength and eye'._

Between the cheers and yells of many, the aged master of Riverrun announced _'Racing for the young is an eighth of a mile and a quarter for the elders with the top three advancing to the finals'_ he finished rolling the scroll.

The occupants cheered loudly and the Master at arms looked at his Lord for the final announcement. Lord Edmure, in turn, looked at the crown prince who sat looking straight. He sighed and got up from his seat.

The hall quieted looking at their host and the Lord of Riverrun announced 'we have many among the Smallfolk, Free riders, and Sellswords from the seven kingdoms coming to the tourney in search of fame and fortune. They are part of the Realm and it is decided to allow these and the natural born to enter the competitions'.

As expected it has mixed opinions. Many Lords of Vale, River lands and surprisingly Crown lands protested while the Dornish cheered. Storm landers are not pleased and stayed quiet and the northerners are also the same. Stark children looked in agreement while their Lady mother and Other lords are not.

Lord Edmure tried to obtain order among the occupants and turned unsuccessful.

Aegon got up from his seat calling attention loudly 'My Lords and Ladies' the hall became silent in a minute and he spoke 'Three hundred years the Targaryen empire stood strong with the support of all seven kingdoms and their people. When the lords put forth a request to allow the natural born from their kingdoms, I discussed with the elders and we accepted on letting them and the others to participate if they are interested as the competitions are conducted fairly and those trying to fight or act unfairly will be dealt with. Joust is a different affair though' loudly reassuring the knights about the tourney.

Aegon looked around the hall and saw few attendees are still far from pleased but the majority of the lords and Knights are in acceptance after hearing their crown prince. He nodded to Lord Edmure sitting down and the Lord of Riverrun took over.

'The tourney starts on the morrow at midmorning. Grounds are prepared to the west of the castle in the area between Tumblestone and Redfork. A grand yard is constructed for the inaugural and the same will be used for the archery and Melee. The area for Lists is barred from entry and I request you all to remain patient until we finish the final arrangements and open it for viewers' Lord Edmure looked around and finished with 'Let this feast be the beginning of much more in the years to come'. Few yelled ' _about time'_ and ' _finally'_ while most voiced 'Ayes' with applause.


	5. Chapter 4

I apologize for the delay in updates. Thank you for all who reviewed, chose to follow and favorite this story.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

The smaller of the two amphitheaters built for the tourney was decorated for the opening ceremony in a grand way. They were constructed on the open field between the two rivers, Tumblestone and Redfork to the west of the Riverrun castle. The theatres have multiple arched entrances to the west, the south and the north for the lesser lords, Knights, and small folk, and one big arched doorway to the east for the noble Lords and their families residing inside the castle.

One side of the amphitheaters housed the grandstand for the hosts and Royals. The galleries reserved for nobility, lords, and ladies, on both sides in a semi-circle. The grandstand and galleries were shaded with canopies of various colors and the whole area was be blazoned with color. The sigils of all noble houses were flying proudly above them. The opposite side of the grandstand housed the stands for the lesser lords, Knights and Citizens. The remaining area was left open for the Smallfolk.

By early morning, desirous to behold the grand opening ceremony, those arriving for the tourney from all around the realm, gathered inside and occupied the platforms and benches erected around the amphitheater. The arena was crowded with people from near and far who came to witness the event of their generation. They took the available seats on the benches and many villagers happily sat on the ground in the open area. Few actors and dancers started performing on the ground to entertain the assembled spectators.

The lords and ladies slowly entered and occupied the galleries designated for them. The Tully soldiers and the Crown's forces are busy maintaining the order and peace around the arena. All the members of Royal family arrived as a unit surrounded by their guards and occupied the grandstand along with the host family.

After confirming all the guests arrived, Lord Edmure walked to the podium and started his speech in a voice deep as a kettledrum.

'Our honorable Royal family, my dear noble Lords, and ladies, beloved people of all the seven kingdoms, and eager participants, as the host of this great tourney, I Lord Edmure of house Tully welcome you all to celebrate the three hundred years of Targaryen empire'

He waited to allow the cheers and applause by the occupants gathered around and continued 'Three sennights of entertainment with series of competitions in ten different events. A chance to make the coming generations remember your name, get noticed by the assembled lords and his grace himself, earn the Knighthood, lands, and keeps displaying your prowess, and last but the most important, the prize money of two hundred thousand gold dragons for the winners and participants' the cheers and shouts of the assembled were deafening after hearing those words.

It took ten minutes to resume silence and Lord Edmure continued 'once again I thank his grace our King Rhaegar of house Targaryen first of his name for choosing Riverrun. On behalf of his grace, with permission of the Royal family, I ask my beautiful daughter Lady Minisa to start the proceedings'.

The young daughter of house Tully, dressed in a beautiful gown came forward and stood near Ser Bryden. When Lord Edmure nodded to his uncle, she hoisted the flag of Targaryens with the help of her great uncle and the area resounded with the notes of trumpets and horns.

After the Lord of Riverrun finished his speech and announced the start of Tourney, Ser Desmond took his place and announced a unit of Riverrun army will show their prowess. The dancers and the actors entertaining the crowd made way to the troops of their hosts. The Tully troops showcased their skills with bow, sword, spear to the cheers of the occupants.

Ser Desmond thanked the assembled and announced the inaugural spar between Ser Bryden of house Tully and Ser Jamie of house Lannister. A loud clamor broke among the crowd hearing the names of seasoned warriors.

The two knights came into the yard on their mounts amid the cheers of the gathered crowd. Few lords in the galleries started to bet and all looked the veteran nights interested.

'Sword or Lance, Ser' Ser Jamie loudly asked Blackfish.

'Sword, Lannister it was long since I had a good spar' Ser Bryden replied in the same way.

They both nodded to each other and dismounted their horses. The guards came and guided the mounts away and Ser Desmond instructed his men to fetch the wooden racks with training weaponry for the knights to choose their sword and shield from.

The racks were brought near the grandstand and the knights chose their choice of weapons, a hand and half sword by Ser Jamie and Ser Bryden a long sword, both refused a shield. They moved to the center and started circling each other.

'Come on Lannister. Show how far you came from the green boy that followed me for the stories of Knights and wars' Ser Bryden taunted his opponent showing his sword.

'Eager to get your ass kicked, Blackfish' Ser Jamie replied loudly earning few chuckles from the lords and cheers from the crowd.

'Bring it on Lannister, I promise to paint that pretty face of yours with the dirt of my home' Ser Bryden replied.

'You asked for it' Ser Jamie said charging to the center. Blackfish also moved to meet him in the middle and it started.

The sound of steel on steel echoed in the arena and it only took a couple of minutes for them to indulge completely in their fight. They moved with ease and fought with the intention to trap the other and make them yield.

Ser Bryden attacked thrusting his sword forward, Ser Jamie parried blocking the attack and riposted striking back with a lunge pushing his opponent defensive.

Ser Bryden parried and deflected the counterattack and went for a high blow. Ser Jamie expertly sidestepped it and responded with a middle blow to his opponent's left.

Blackfish blocked it by bringing his sword and attacked again. It was like a skilled dance where neither gave their opponent any chance to gain upper hand in the fight.

Ser Jamie is faster among the two and Ser Bryden had to defend most of the first five minutes. Ser Bryden lacked speed due to his age which he compensated with skill and made the younger man work hard by moving around the ground.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'They say great uncle was good, it doesn't account for half of what he was. I can't believe he is that agile at his age' Robb exclaimed looking at the fight.

'Aye, they will trounce us as if we are green boys' Theon replied staring at the duelers.

'What do you say, Jon, looks like you want to have a go at them?' Robb asked his half-brother who is also looking the at the Knights in awe. Jon turned towards Robb with wide eyes.

'Eager to get your ass kicked, Snow?' Theon asked and the other two laughed at Jon's expense.

'Look at him Robb, he is fast, he is strong and he is better than Ser Bryden by far' Jon said looking at the ground and stated 'Ser Jamie is the best among those I saw'.

'If these two are like this, what about the best swordsmen, the Sword of the morning and Barristan the bold' Arya asked joining their conversation.

Finally, Ser Jamie found an opening and quickly capitalized. His quick and swift attack didn't give Blackfish any chance to recover. Blocking and dodging the onslaught, Ser Bryden's feet fumbled. He fell down by the force of the attack and next moment, the blade of Ser Jamie descended upon his chest impacting his armor, a lethal blow if the blade was live and the fight finished.

'Didn't I say he will win' Jon asked the others smiling.

Ser Jamie pulled Ser Bryden to his feet amidst the cheers and clamor of the crowd. The lords and people from Western lands roared their delight and the arena resounded with the chants of 'Lion of Lannister'.

The stark children also cheered and they all saw a tall figure in armor enter the ground.

'What is Small Jon doing there?' Theon asked the others.

'That's not Jon Umber. Don't you see the Bronze Armor, that's Lord Royce' Sansa corrected him and the siblings laughed at the Ironborn.

'Bronze Yohn Royce' Robb blurted and Jon asked 'what about him'.

'When he visited Winterfel two years ago, I saw him and father in the yard' Robb told them.

'Ah... I remember that. Not every day some lord came and trounced Lord Stark in the yard of Winterfel' Theon replied with a smile and the other seven glared at him.

'He was right though, I saw that. Lord Royce fought both father and Ser Rodrik that day' Sansa slowly told them.

'With that height and frame, I don't see many that can defeat him' Bran said looking towards the ground.

Reaching the two knights, Lord Royce loudly said 'With Blackfish leaving the ' _gates of the moon_ ' and very few tourneys these recent years, it's been a long time since I fought a fabled Knight. Let's see if the talk about you and the Kingsguard are true' challenging the Lannister Knight.

'If you are eager Lord Royce, who am I to deny?' Ser Jamie replied smiling showing his sword to the bigger man.

Lord Royce moved to the weapon rack and pulled a long sword in reply.

The crowd cheered again shouting encouragements to the two and Ser Bryden moved aside giving them space.

'Ser Jamie will win' Jon said looking at the yard and Theon replied 'hmm, you love that pretty Lannister. My coin on that towering bronze lord'.

'Are we betting for the next match' Arya asked eagerly and all her elders replied 'No' in unison.

'Don't you worry, I am siding with Jon. Ser Jamie is good' Arya replied earning a smile from Jon.

'Look...' Bran cried pointing to the yard and the others turned in the direction of his hand.

When the Lannister and Lord Royce were circling each other, two figures entered the yard clad in white armor and the elder of them called loudly 'As you included the Kingsguard, Lord Royce, here we are'.

'Ah... it's been years since I fought a Dornish or a Martell, Prince Lewyn. I accept your challenge' Lord Royce replied in a deep voice.

'The challenge was yours, my Lord' Ser Oswell corrected.

The crowd went wild looking at the Kingsguard knights in the yard. The Lords and Knights in the galleries joined the crowd cheering and shouting the names of Knights. The Starks and the other northerners sitting with them rushed to the edge of the gallery, eager to watch the fight closely.

'Choose your companions and even the odds my lord' Prince Lewyn stated loudly and walked to the weapons rack followed by the other Kingsguard knight.

Lord Royce turned towards Ser Bryden Tully and asked 'Are you ready for another spar, Blackfish?' The Riverland Knight gave a big smile as his approval and pulled his sword from the rack.

'If it's a chance to have a go against the Kingsguard, I am in' someone called in a booming voice from one of the galleries and another joined him. Ten minutes later, three more men joined the fray on the ground.

It looked like a melee was about to happen.

When it is clear that the situation is out of hand and the knights and lords are ready to enter the yard, 'we have Ser Lyle Crakehall, the Strongboar, Lord Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard and Thoros of Myr in the ground. My lords and Knights, I request you to continue your practice in the training yard after the ceremony' Ser Desmond called loudly form the podium.

Hearing those words the crowd booed and shouted insults at the Master of arms and many lords also looked disappointed. Someone from the crowd started the chant of 'Fight' and that resounded around the arena within moments.

Lord Tully walked to the podium and the crowd stopped their chant. Looking around the gathered audience, he spoke in a loud and clear voice 'Let us settle for a spar now. There are much more to follow in the days to come'. The crowd and the lords roared their approval.

Then another large man wearing plate armor and helmet with spikes, entered the ground holding a battle axe and walked towards the group of Knights. The crowd became silent again looking at the surprise entry.

'Who's that' Arya blurted.

'That's... that's my uncle' Theon replied and the others looked at him. 'That's a Kraken helm. I knew my uncle Victarion had one like that' Theon replied slowly.

Their questions were confirmed by the entered man himself who called in a booming voice 'show me, how good you Greenlanders are' lifting his battle axe.

Lord Royce immediately replied 'this is practice, my lord. Edged weapons are for war' pointing at the large axe.

'Hah... child's play' scoffed the man in armor and replied 'have it your way then'. 'Bring me blunted axe?' Victarion commanded the guards around.

The guards looked at Ser Desmond for approval who looked at Lord Tully and Lord Edmure turned to the crown prince. Aegon surprised by the turn of events immediately nodded and the exchange was not missed by the captain of Iron fleet.

'There are two King's men here. Why don't you join us... Prince Aegon?' Victarion taunted.

The arena went silent with those words and all waited for the response from the crown prince. Aegon smiled shaking his head. He moved to the edge of the stand, looked around and replied 'with all the veterans I respect in the field, I hate to claim the spotlight Captain Greyjoy. Let this day be yours, of the great warriors. The young men and I... we reserve our skills for the tourney' with a smile.

The young lords, young Knights, and the crowd cheered by that response. Prince Lewyn immediately called attention saying 'Come to this side, Ser Jamie. Let's show them they only heard a part of what we are'.

The Lannister Knight moved to the center and stood on the other side of Prince Lewyn. The guards brought the rack containing axes and Captain Greyjoy went to pick his weapon. Prince Oberyn joined the fray and asked his uncle to allow him to fight alongside the Kingsguard. They declined his offer politely. Ser Bryden stayed off the fight and went to stand alongside the younger Martell prince.

The three stood in the center with sword and shield and their five opponents formed a circle around them. As the senior of the three, Prince Lewyn took charge and decided their plan ' _Stick together. Don't attack head-on. Let them come for us.'_

Their opponents are a team only in the name though. When Lord Mallister and Lord Royce tried to form a plan, the Captain and the Strongboar didn't heed their words. Looking at those two, Thoros told Lord Royce and Lord Mallister not to worry as he will test the Kingsguard.

'Careful Priest, if the sword lights up, I will shove it up your ass' Ser Jamie called earning chuckles from the men on the ground.

The two Kingsguard and Ser Jamie stood with their backs to one another and their opponents started circling them.

' _Last time I faced odds like this, some bastard stabbed my thigh from behind'_ Ser Oswell muttered and the other two of his team replied _'I got your back'_ as one.

Ser Crakehall and Captain Greyjoy charged at the inner circle first and their strikes fell on the shields of the Lannister Knight and Ser Oswell. As said, Lord Royce charged against the prince of Dorne. Thoros and Lord Mallister joined the three against the Kingsguard but the Kingsguard and Ser Jamie stood close together which made it difficult for the five to strike them at the same time.

It continued the same way for next few minutes. Ser Jamie defended the assault of Ser Crakehall and Lord Mallister, Ser Whent blocked Captain Greyjoy and Prince of Dorne fought against Lord Royce and Thoros of Myr. The three Kingsguard attacked when the chance arose breaking their circle and grouped together with their backs to one another immediately without leaving any chance to their opponents to break their circle.

Lord Royce used his height and strength to his advantage and attacked the prince relentlessly. When the Lord stopped his blows, Prince Lewyn attacked pushing him back and Thoros cut off his chance to rejoin the tight circle. This broke their circle, Prince Lewyn quickly decided to use the advantage of the yard and moved far from the circle taking Lord Royce and Thoros away from the middle.

Ser Jamie and Ser Oswell immediately broke the formation. Ser Oswell attacked for the first time pushing Captain of Iron fleet back. Lord Mallister was the first to fall when Ser Jamie faked a lunge and tackled him with his shield. Lord Mallister lost his sword when fell and moved to stand beside Blackfish accepting his defeat.

The crowd roared their approval and the chants of Lion of Lannister echoed around the arena.

Ser Jamie and Ser Crakehall continued their duel and Prince Lewyn held his own against Lord Royce and Thoros of Myr. The Martell prince was light-footed for his age. He parried effortlessly and waited patiently for his opponents to do the hard work, attack. Lord Royce showed the signs of tiring first and Lewyn taunted 'looks like someone is old, Thoros'.

Ser Oswell did the same with Victarion but the Ironborn showed no sign of tiredness or exhaustion. When Ser Oswell blocked or parried his strikes, he followed them with more powerful blows relentlessly.

'Do you plan to stay here till dusk, Ser Oswell' Ser Jamie asked deflecting the strike of the Strongboar.

Ser Oswell blocked the axe from Greyjoy and punched him with his shield. Victarion moved few steps away from the force of the blow and Ser Oswell retorted 'Do you' looking at the Lannister Knight.

An unspoken agreement passed between the two and they nodded at each other.

Victarion Greyjoy attacked with renewed vigor and Ser Oswell went back to defense. He started moving around the yard and Ser Jamie also did the same. When the two pairs came near the Kingsguard Knight signaled to Lannister Knight and they both attacked their opponents at once.

Ser Crakehall was surprised by the sudden change in tempo and started dodging and deflecting the strikes. Victarion didn't mind his surroundings and attacked the Kingsguard Knight in return.

Ser Jamie kept attacking the Strongboar pushing him back and Ser Oswell in the right moment dodged a strike of the Ironborn and punched him with his shield. Victarion stumbled back and collided with the Crakehall Knight who ducked to avoid a strike from Ser Jamie. Both lost their footing and fell to the ground.

Ser Oswell gave a triumphant laugh and Ser Jamie dropped his shield and gave a hand to pull the Knight from western lands. The crowd cheered again applauding the Kingsguard. Ser Oswell moved to join the Prince of Martell who is defending against the two opponents.

Ser Lyle Crakehall acknowledged the Lannister Knight and they joined their hands in congratulatory fashion. Victarion Greyjoy got to his feet with his battle axe in hand and charged towards Ser Jamie. Ser Crakehall walked to stand beside the others on the ground while Lannister Knight and Captain of Iron fleet dueled.

Lord Royce and Thoros of Myr were surprised by the sudden appearance of Ser Oswell who targeted the Lord of Runestone.

'You tricked me Lannister, where's your Honour and Chivalry' mocked Victarion swinging his ax wildly.

Ser Jamie sidestepped the blow and replied 'that's intelligence Greyjoy, which you lack'.

Ser Jamie quickly deflected the following strike and rolled aside dodging the next overhead blow. He got up armed with the shield he dropped before and took a stance ready to duel, taunting the Captain.

Ser Oswell succeeded in trapping the tired Bronze lord and Lord Royce yielded to the Kingsguard Knight. Ser Oswell joined Prince Lewyn and they both attacked Thoros of Myr. It took less than a minute for them to trip the Priest and the four congratulated each other. The crowd went wild with the turn of events and only one duel still continued.

Both Kingsguard Knights looked at each other and walked to the center of the ground where Ser Jamie fought with Victarion Greyjoy and the Captain of Iron fleet attacked the three without hesitation. The Iron born was disarmed within a minute and the team of two Kingsguard and the Lannister Knight won against five strong and renowned opponents.

The inaugural continued as Ser Bryden took a bow and challenged Prince Oberyn hitting a target fifty paces away in dead center. The Red Viper smiled and called his eldest daughter who chose the spear and succeeded in smashing the target.

Lord Edmure thanked the crowd and the Lords for their enthusiastic participation. He declared the first round of archery and racing will start early on the morrow and announced a mummer's show after the break.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'Ah... stop that Rhae. You are going on and on about that mystery man since we saw the duels in the yard. You describe him as if he is the Dragon Knight reborn' Danny scoffed walking back to their rooms from the main hall after afternoon meal.

Rhaenys scowled while Aegon laughed. The crown prince said 'hmmm, if this mystery knight is as good as you describe, we can invite him to train with us. Surely our Ser Jamie here needs additional practice' with a wink towards both the girls.

All three of royal family looked at The Lannister Knight and laughed. Ser Jamie scoffed and said 'It's not I who lost the duel, my prince'.

'Aye, but you lost the bet Ser. You couldn't finish him in five minutes'.

'Five minutes!' Prince Lewyn asked looking at Ser Jamie and said 'the old fish is still a tough nut, Ser'.

'See, even great uncle agrees you need practice, Uncle Jamie' Aegon teased.

'Aye, with someone that practice against wood in dark' the Lannister knight said dismissively.

'You saw him' Rhaenys blurted and turned towards Ser Jamie. The man in question nodded slightly and the dark-haired princess rounded on him.

'Why didn't you tell us, Uncle Jamie? Who is he? He was good right' Rhaenys fired questions?

'I saw someone practice a couple of times. I don't know who he is. I sent a guard today and he missed him' Jamie answered calmly.

'See Danny, didn't I tell you he was good. He should be if he impressed Ser Jamie' Rhaenys told the other princess in a victorious tone.

'Oh don't you start again, Rhae' Danny replied and asked the former Kingsguard 'why don't you test him Ser, we can ask him to join the others on our side'

'For all that matters, I didn't even see him fight an opponent, princess. We cannot run behind every northerner who knows how to wield a sword' See Jamie replied irritably.

'You said you saw him uncle' Rhaenys asked him

'On the day of the hunt, I heard someone practice in the yard reserved for us' Ser Jamie replied pointing to the Kingsguard and the crown prince.

'Thought it was Aegon before he left but it was not him. Yesterday again, that man disturbed my sleep' Jamie explained to her.

'Then you can trust me in this. He was good' Rhaenys stated.

'Ah... Rhaenys Targaryen fell for a mystery knight' Danny stated smiling mischievously.

'Danny... how can you say that. I didn't even see him' Rhaenys replied in scandalous tone.

'How do you know he is northern, uncle' Aegon asked Jamie

'Robb Stark...' Daenerys started without minding the conservation and Rhaenys warned her shouting 'DANNY'.

'This... show before dawn, started only after the Starks arrived' Jamie replied.

'Lannisters and the Vale lords also arrived at the same time, uncle' Rhaenys stated. Jamie eyed her for a minute and replied 'Aye' slowly in agreement.

'Then we can ask him to join us and see if he is worth it' Aegon declared smiling at his sister. Rhaenys beamed and Ser Jamie replied 'As you wish my prince'.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

The Stark siblings were joined by their half-brother, sister and their father's ward in their elder brother's tent for the days evening meal.

'Why can't we stay here, there's a lot of space around. You can order to raise tents for us' Arya asked Robb again. She was pestering him from the morning about staying with her brothers outside the Keep.

Robb sighed and said 'I cannot sister, not without offending our hosts'.

'I can speak with Blackfish if you wish' Arya continued without minding her elder brother's response. Jon and Theon were smiling at Robb while Lia failed to remain serious.

'No, I don't get why you wish to come and stay in a tent leaving the comforts of a castle' Robb replied irritated by her behavior.

Arya scoffed 'Comforts of the castle?'

'What happened, Arya, did someone mistreat you' Sansa asked joining the conversation.

'There are more guards in the halls than in the entire Winterfel' Arya replied looking at Robb.

'And why are you concerned with them. Were you caught sneaking out of your room?' Theon asked smirking and the boys laughed.

'I didn't. We are in same room, tell them Lia' Arya retorted seriously.

'We are in the main wing with the royal family, Arya. The guards are a given. They will only increase when the King arrives' Lia explained to the younger girl and the boys laughed harder looking at Arya's face.

Jon asked 'what happened, sister' when he caught her furious look.

'They told me to lock Nymeria, one guard even asked me to put a leash' Arya replied seriously.

'What? Nymeria is not a dog' Bran responded coming to her support.

'Stupid doesn't know the difference' Arya muttered.

'I have something to tell you all...' Robb started and the entire group listened intently.

'Our pack will stay in Kennels from morrow'. This caused outrage from the group.

'Uncle Edmure spoke with us today and said that few families are concerned about the safety of their children. They don't like the wolves roaming free inside the castle' Robb loudly told them.

'They are well trained, Lady won't harm anyone' Sansa replied immediately.

'Nymeria is even better' Arya retorted. Bran joined and said 'Summer is better than those two'

'This is not about which one is better' Lia told the three and asked 'why are they concerned now, after three days, Robb'.

'Prince Aegon told me they shouldn't roam without us inside the castle and I agreed. It seems some lords and ladies complained to Uncle Edmure. He came along with kennel master and told me our pack will be taken care of with their hounds' Robb explained.

'You can't lock them, Nymeria hates being confined' Arya retorted.

'If I refuse, they will be sent out of the castle, Arya. This way we can take them for walks daily and look after them. Their Kennel master promised, he will take good care of them' Robb replied seriously cutting off further protests.

'The old man looked interested to have Dire wolves under his care' Theon said and added 'I believe there's no need for a new tent now' smiling at Arya. The younger stark girl glared at her father's ward.

'Arya, Sansa, Mother asked me to tell you that you have classes with Septa in the mornings starting morrow' Robb told them next.

Sansa looked unhappy but she nodded and Arya cried 'What?' When Bran laughed at his youngest sister, Robb said 'you and Rickon have classes with Maester at the same time'. Bran scowled and Arya said 'but the tourney started and I wish to enter archery'.

'What?' Robb blurted and Arya said 'and racing' slowly.

Jon laughed at that and Lia followed him looking at the faces of Theon and Robb.

'You... Arya, our mother won't...' Robb tried to reason with her.

'She can enter in juniors along with Bran' Lia told her brother. Arya smiled brightly at her and Bran beamed. Robb gave a defeated look and said 'I will speak with mother on the morrow'.

'What about you' Sansa asked looking at the three older boys.

'I am entering lists' Robb replied excitedly.

'What about you two' Lia asked Jon and Theon.

'I am in Archery and thinking of Joust' Theon said.

Robb asked 'Are you sure Theon, they say the southerners are far better to us in Joust'.

'The Reach is home for tourneys. That doesn't make the fat lord Tyrell a champion. I doubt the words are true' Theon replied with an impetuous look.

'Lord Tyrell is not a bar you measure the southern lords with, Theon' Lia warned him.

'I said I am thinking anyway. I will see how the others fare and decide' Theon retorted.

Jon scoffed and said 'leave it Greyjoy, you are shit with Lance. It doesn't bode well for your ego when you lay flat after first tilt'.

'As if you are any better, Robb is the best with lance' Theon retorted seriously.

'That's why I am in Melee like a northerner' Jon replied smiling.

'Aye, you are not allowed...' Theon made a snide remark and Robb sternly called 'Theon' silencing him.

'He is far better than before' Robb stated defending Jon and said 'As you said Melee, we must look to form our team' looking at Jon diverting the topic.

'We can discuss with others tomorrow morning' Jon suggested. Robb agreed and they continued their meal with other small discussions.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

After his nightly routine with Prince Aegon, Jamie instructed the commander of Crowns forces stationed in Riverrun to assign guards at the arena and all the entrances of the Castle from the morrow. He entered the Keep and walked inside after dismissing his squire for the day.

Jamie entered the room and saw her before the mirror on a stool brushing her hair deep in thought.

When he stepped inside and locked the door, he heard her stern voice 'this is not your training yard my lord, to come fully dressed in armor'.

He turned from the door to reply her and stopped after he saw she spoke without looking away from the mirror. He sighed and went into the small chamber without an answer. He removed the metal from his body but the piece to his chest had laces to his back.

After few attempts, he called 'I need help with my breastplate' irritably.

'Do I look like your squire, my lord?' she asked calmly.

He turned towards the voice and saw her leaning against the arch with hands folded and side swept hair. It looked like she enjoyed his failed attempts to reach the harness on his back.

'If I had a squire like you, I won't be here... my lady' he replied with a cocky smile.

She glared and walked towards him. Swatting away his hand that tried to touch her, she turned him forcefully around. She undid the laces of his armor and helped him out of it.

'Where would you be if you had a squire like me' she asked depositing the armor aside in a corner.

Jamie came and hugged her from behind with arms around her middle. He whispered 'someone is jealous... my lady' in her ear.

She stiffened in his arms and a moment later replied 'You stink, my lord' trying to pull away. He held her close and whispered 'I was in that awful thing from the morning, care to join me in bath' in a low voice kissing her neck.

'JAMIE' she called and moved out of his arms.

He eyed her for a minute and asked 'something's bothering you, my lady' turning her to face him.

'Have you ever thought about our children, my lord' she asked looking at him.

He was surprised by the question and stared at her. She waited for a minute and gave a weak smile when he didn't reply.

'Forget about that my lord, you must be exhausted after a long day. The bath was prepared for you' she told and walked out of the room. It took a moment for him to get the meaning of her words and he followed her.

'What happened' he asked and she ignored him.

He took a couple of long steps to reach her and guided her to sit on the bed. When she refused to meet his eyes he lifted her chin to look at her eyes and asked 'what happened Sieah'

A couple of minutes later she slowly said 'I was invited to the join the ladies of western lands today evening'.

He straightened immediately and said 'ah, now I see the reason. What now, did she threaten you to never return' smiling.

'I know your response, you never listen or believe me' she muttered turning away.

'That's not true. I listen to everything you say. You must understand I know my family better than you Sieah. I warned them against the idea of harming you again and she apologized to us for what she did' he replied seriously.

'People change, my lord. She is even more vile and deceitful' she tried to reason with him.

'You are portraying her as a cruel woman' Jamie retorted.

She snapped 'I don't know other words for someone who kills a babe in the womb'.

With that, his moments stilled and his failures as a man and husband came to the forefront of his mind.

When he looked at her helplessly not knowing how to comfort her, she gave a dry laugh and said 'I was a fool to think you would believe me. Even after all these years away from her, you still love her' she moved away from him to the open window.

He moved to stand before her and said looking into her eyes 'of course I love her Sieah, she is my sister'. That comment broke her restraint on the tears that are threatening to come out.

When she tried to move away from him, he held her shoulder and turned her to face him. Looking into her eyes he said 'Aye, people change my lady. I loved a beautiful girl when I was young and we both know she is no more. Now, I love my sister the same as my brother and father. They are family and a Lannister always looks after his family'.

She stopped protesting and looked at his eyes for the truth. He told 'I was different then, we both know our marriage was not a union of love' choosing his words.

'Your father wanted to marry his children quickly to put an end to the talk about your incest and my father saw the opportunity to align with Lannisters' she reminded him the reasons.

'Aye, I changed from that man who felt alive only when fighting or fucking to the man now. It took my little brother and our queen to knock some sense into me though. I tried to live by my promise to you that night' he muttered the last words looking away.

He was right, their life together started that night when he took her and left Casterly rock all those years ago three years into their marriage. It was a hard road and she knew him better than anyone one now. They started respecting each other and their relationship developed over the years.

'She cornered me after the meet Jamie, accused I stole you from her and threatened our children. I couldn't remain calm after that.' Sierra told him moving close and whispered 'I am ... afraid'.

He took her in his arms and she cried holding him muttering _'she didn't change'_ and _'she meant it, I saw in her eyes'_. He allowed her to calm down and guided her to a chair. He knelt before her and asked slowly 'what did she say'.

She answered 'your sister asked me what happens to my children when her son is the lord of Casterly Rock and her daughter... the queen of seven kingdoms'.

Jamie immediately replied with a smile 'well, I believe our daughter will be a lady of some castle and I can see our son as a Knight competing tourneys with lots of favors up his arm'.

She gave a surprised look and said 'that's a nice picture my lord but I ask seriously'.

'I was serious when I said that my lady. You believe Aeg will banish our children just to please my sister' he asked her.

'He won't do that for your sister but for his wife...' she raised her fears

'Aeg would never harm our children Sieah, he treats them like his siblings' Jamie assured her.

'I know Aeg or Rhae would never think of it, Jamie, but what are we?' She asked seriously.

He was confused and she said 'I heard most of those lords who greet us as an extended royal family, whisper insults when our faces are turned. There are many who call you Kingslayer behind your back and treat us as exiles'.

He moved closer to her placing a hand on her cheek and said 'I know my father better than most. He won't treat Tommen and Joffrey differently. If my father declares Joffrey as his heir, then I believe he will make Tommen shield of Lannisport. My father always puts his family first, it will be some great castle if not Lannisport, Sieah'.

She eyed him for a long moment and nodded. He gave her a big smile and said 'If it pleases you, I will speak with uncle Kevan on the morrow and... You needn't worry about our daughter my lady. She will grow beautiful like her mother and a lordling will come to us asking for her hand' with a wink.

She scoffed hearing that and said 'I pray she takes after her father in beauty. There are many women stalking him like lionesses and I heard few men are also eager'.

Jamie grimaced hearing that and replied 'I will be at a hands distance from those men, thank you. As for the women, a huntress from Silverhill had already tamed this lion of Lannister'.

She looked him in the eyes for a moment and moved forward to kiss him and he happily responded.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Rhaenys woke early and changed into the dress she ordered her maids to ready for her the previous night. She glanced out of the window and found the mysterious man has not arrived yet. Satisfied that her appearance doesn't resemble a princess or a lady, she draped a black cloak over her clothes and ordered her maids to secrecy once again. Slipping past Ser Whent who is guarding her rooms fairly easily, she entered the long corridor.

She passed few maids and reached the doors that lead to the open area behind the castle. She pulled the cloak as a hood and opened the doors.

'Going somewhere Princess' asked a familiar voice from behind making her freeze in her tracks. Recovering immediately, she kept walking to the door. A minute later four guards closed upon her and she stopped in her tracks.

'You are good, I know you better' the person called in a triumphant voice. He strode forward quickly and the guards took few steps back. Facing her he asked in a serious tone 'What is the meaning of this Rhaenys. We agreed on no roaming around without guards'.

Sighing, she answered 'I am not running away, Uncle Jamie. I am going to catch that mystery man'.

Jamie sighed and muttered 'you will be the death of me one day. Either your father orders my head or your mother will have my hide'.

'Oh, they won't kill our favorite uncle, Ser Jamie. Don't you think it's hard for us to catch him standing here' Rhaenys asked smiling.

Jamie glared at her and replied 'Nah we won't. I will' motioning to the guards who came forward again.

'You two... get Ser Oswell here' Jamie ordered and the said two bowed slightly and started walking inside.

'Stop' Rhaenys commanded and the guard turned towards Ser Jamie for instruction. Jamie nodded at the guards to wait and asked 'Why' to her.

'You missed him yesterday. He is aware of his surroundings and going with a group will give us away' Rhaenys reasoned with him.

Jamie eyed her for a few moments and said 'then I will go alone today'.

'You chose to send guards today when he turned up Uncle Jamie. I made a plan and had caught him by now if you haven't stopped me' she snapped at him pointing the direction of the yard where the sound of metal on wood started.

'Now that we both are here, you can tell me your plan and go in. I will find out and bring to your notice what is necessary' Jamie told her in a calm tone annoying her more.

'You will include me in this or I won't tell you a thing. I bet he slips away today and I will catch him on the morrow' Rhaenys replied in the same tone. She added 'You won't find me on the morrow' seriously.

'We agreed no more running away, Princess' Jamie raised his voice slightly and she returned 'it's not running away when I already told you _I will go_ ' with an evil smile.

Jamie sighed and pleaded 'tell me what you planned and we decide what to do' after he understood the argument is lost.

'Only after you promise you won't send me away and trust me in this' Rhaenys replied folding her hands looking directly at him.

The light is slowly improving and Jamie saw the determination in her eyes.

He knew _'there are many lords who tried to impress her in training yard and she never showed interest in them just because they were good with a sword. She only saw this mysterious... lord practice couple of times and sneaked away to meet him'_. Deciding to try one last time he called 'Rhaenys' in a lovely voice and she replied 'Promise' in the equally pleasant way.

Defeated he said 'I promise princess'. She smiled brightly saying 'all of you remove the metal you wore'

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Jamie saw the figure gliding along the yard practicing his moves and advanced slowly without making any sound. He is only carrying his trusted weapon in a scabbard holding it by its throat in his left hand. The two guards behind him only had daggers with them.

The man is practicing lunges and froze in his place with the sword pulled back. He scanned the yard suspiciously and rushed towards the wooden target where few items remained on the ground.

Jamie cursed loudly and called out 'Wait' but the figure already picked his things and disappeared moving in the direction of woods.

Jamie ran fast behind him and saw the man halted in the path. Stopping his run, he smiled muttering 'Rhaenys'.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Rhaenys walked around the yard and stood on the path leading to the woods watching the man practice. The moment he froze, she understood Jamie was caught and saw the man move very fast. He put back his sword into a scabbard, picked the things from the ground and ran in her way looking behind towards Jamie.

She thought he will run into her and wanted to move away to avoid the collision. Thinking that if she leaves the path, he will slip away, she decided to stand her ground.

Rhaenys closed her eyes bracing for impact which never came. Slowly she opened her eyes to see if he is there and saw him standing a foot away. Lifting her eyes to finally have the mystery man's identity she found him looking directly at her.

Twilight enabled her to see his face clearly. She was mesmerized by the dark eyes that gazed into her own. He seemed surprised and nervous. In her opinion, he is alluring with a slightly long face, pale milky skin, curly dark hair, high cheekbones, rough stubble and perfect nose.

Many great lords and handsome knights fluttered around her like moths around a flame and tried their best to charm her but never a devilishly handsome man who doesn't know he is one. This young man is doing things to her that she never felt before just by standing there looking at her nervously.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

He turned his head feeling someone in his path and stopped dead in tracks seeing a woman standing there eyes closed and hands rose defensively. She wore plain robes, normally worn by maids but the lustrous black hair and shiny light copper skin indicated otherwise.

She is slender and stood taller than most women. Thinking it's best to apologize and move on his way, he started to apologize for running into her. She opened her eyes and the words died in his throat. She lifted her head to look at his face and he saw the bluish eyes so full of life.

They are so carefree as if she hadn't a care in the world and pulling him in. He smiled a few moments later and without thinking blurted 'your eyes are alive'.

The Lady was surprised by the comment and blinked a couple of times turning his smile into a wide grin. She smiled back lightly and he eased a little shifting on his legs.

His eyes widened immediately when he thought about why he stood there. He apologized for coming in her path and pleaded her to let him go and she just turned her body sideways with a smile. He thanked her and ran into the Godswood.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

' _Ah, that smile he gave her... It's childish and pure. He looked even more beautiful'_ Rhaenys kept staring at him and smiled a little when he said something about her eyes. His features changed in the blink of an eye from happy to tense and he asked something which she couldn't put her mind to.

When he showed his hand towards the trees behind her, she turned slightly and he disappeared quickly into them. It took a couple of minutes for her to register what happened and when she turned away from the trees, Ser Jamie was there looking curiously at her.

'Who' Ser Jamie asked and her raised eyebrows were the only answer he got.

'Who is he, Princess?' Ser Jamie asked again little loudly.

She looked at him and around for a couple of minutes and asked 'where is he, uncle' eagerly.

Ser Jamie eyed her for a minute and asked 'what did he do' seriously. Rhaenys shook her head replied nothing.

'Who is he Rhaenys, you saw him' Jamie asked her again.

At the mention of the mystery man, Rhaenys answered 'I don't know who he is. This is the first time I saw him'.

'How does he look' Jamie asked her for identification and she replied 'beautiful' dreamily.

'Princess Rhaenys' Jamie called her loudly and said 'let me escort you back to the keep'. She shook her head once and nodded following him.

He walked her to the keep where a displeased Ser Oswell was waiting for her. The Kingsguard and the princess went inside and Ser Jamie stood back. Ten minutes later when the guards came back with a piece of cloth, he inspected it and immediately knew where to find the... bastard.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Once again I like to remind you,

Sieah Serret from Silver hill is wife of Jamie Lannister in this story.

I will try to post next chapter in this long weekend, Happy new year to you all. Thank you for the reviews again, I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 5

Wish you all a very happy and prosperous New year 2018.

Thanks to all that reviewed, chose to follow and favorite this story. With that said, enjoy another chapter in A tale of an Empire.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Robb, Theon, and Jon started early in the morning to visit the camps set up north of the castle and meet with the houses of North. Jory and few other men of Stark entourage were with them. They led their mounts to trot out of the Castle from north gate and reached the field where few stalls were erected within half hour.

'These smiths and merchants couldn't find a place for the booth in the main town that arose for the tourney, lord Robb. They say the prices were doubled in the fortnight' Jory said.

'How do you know that Jory' Theon asked

'We needed a smith to repair our wheelhouse. I found one here and he told me that' Jory replied.

'Why do they need to pay for anything. Thought the Tully's arranged for them in the tourney and allowed the merchants to trade freely' Robb commented.

'There are some that were employed by Lord Tully for the tourney, my lord. There are many merchants and other tradesmen came here from distant places to make some coin. Our hosts chose to tax them for trading and finding it difficult to handle them, my lord' Vayon Poole replied.

'Difficult to handle them?' Robb asked suspiciously.

'There were brawls outside brothels and taverns, multiple complaints on cut pockets and muggers. The merchants that paid for booths are demanding protection from the thieves and burglars. Now it is turning difficult with all types of men coming for the tourney' Vayon explained.

'Then we did right to choose the north of the river, brother' Jon commented.

'Aye, we must warn the other lords and It's better to stay away from any fights. God knows our lords don't need others to pick a quarrel once drunk' Robb said.

'Aye, you must warn the Umbers and Buckets' Theon said laughing.

'I am concerned about you, Greyjoy. I don't know how you stayed away from brothel the past week' Robb responded smiling.

'Don't you worry Stark, I was having the feel of this castle. The south gate is open until midnight from previous day' Theon replied with a wink.

'I think it would be wise if we start immediately after the noon meal. That way, we can cover the pavilions and fair and return before dark' Jon suggested.

'Hmm, then we will finish early here and return back by noon' Robb agreed. They passed the small line of stalls discussing few things.

'Is that Yoren at the wain' Jon asked a few minutes later showing the small wagon. The group saw four men standing around a wheel of the wagon.

'Who else employs Garrons to pull a carriage this south other than the wandering crow' Jory said with a smile.

'Looks like the wheel broke' Theon commented.

'Jon, Jory, go find out and tell them they can ask for any help' Robb ordered.

'Aye, my lord. I believe he is here to stay for the moons turn and gather recruits for the watch' Jory replied.

'Then, offer them they can raise their tent with other northerners' Robb told.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'Looks like you rode those poor horses to death' Jory called loudly when they came near the wagon.

The four turned to see the two riding men. Yoren spat on the ground and replied 'It's axile. Not the mounts'. Jon and Jory dismounted and walked towards them.

'Is that you, Samwell' Jon asked looking at the fat dark haired man.

The man in question eyed Jon for few moments and said 'Jon Snow' doubtfully.

'Aye' Jon smiled warmly and moved forward to greet him.

'Last time we met, we were at Craster's keep beyond the wall. I felt really happy when I heard you returned alive' Sam greeted emotionally.

'Thanks, I never thought I would come south of the wall again after few moons, but here we are' Jon told truthfully.

'They say you survived the wildlings, Snow and warned us about Mance Ryder. I am glad you aren't dead' a tall man greeted Jon.

'Grenn, Its good to see you again, friend' Jon greeted another man of Nightswatch.

He then turned towards the old man among the four and said 'forgive me, my lord. I do not know who you are'.

'Hmm, so you are Lord Eddard's natural son. I heard about you lad, you have stark features' the old man greeted politely.

'Jon, Ser Denys Mallister, commander of the shadow tower' Sam introduced the old man.

'I am honored, my lord. Qhorin told a lot about you' Jon greeted the old man respectfully.

'Enough of your words, Snow. We need help with the carriage' Yoren called rudely.

'There's a forge nearby. I know a Smith that repaired our wheelhouse couple of days ago' Jory said observing the broken axle.

'Lord Robb said you can stay here with other northerners and offered any help you require while here' Jon told the brothers of Nightswatch.

'We thank Lord Stark for that. We are not here to stay for the tourney though' the old Knight replied.

'If you don't mind me asking could you tell us why you are here, Ser Mallister. I only knew Yoren as the wandering crow' Jory asked.

'I was sent by the Lord Commander as an envoy to petition the King for the Nightswatch. The two boys are here as my escorts' the old Knight replied.

'Then you will be here for a fortnight Ser. They say our King arrives a Sennight later' Jory replied.

'A Sennight, but the tourney was to start the previous day' Sam asked surprised.

'Aye, the tourney started the day before but his grace is not here. The lists and Melee are scheduled after his arrival' Jory explained.

'It's been years since I saw a tourney. You boys have a chance to enjoy this. We will wait for his grace's arrival and return after entreating aid for Nightswatch' the old Knight decided their plan.

'Can we stay with the northerners' Sam asked hesitantly.

'Aye, boy we shall. I do not wish to offend Lord Stark' the old Knight replied smiling.

'Come on Ser, I will show the place to raise your tent. The young lads can get this repaired' Jory asked.

'I will stay with the wagon' Yoren said dismissively.

'Afraid someone will steal it, Yoren? I don't think anyone will dare to do that' Jory commented and the others laughed.

'Ask for the Smith named Steel Lester and take my name, Jon. He will fix it for you. Come to the Mormont's camp. There is an open area there' Jory told Jon and left with Ser Denys and Yoren followed hesitantly after instructing Grenn and Sam about the wagon.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'We are here for Smith, Steel Lester' Jon told the young man working at the small both. The youth looked well built and strong, about the same age as Sam and himself.

He eyed Jon and Sam for a moment and replied 'Lester is not here. You can find him in the main camp' continuing his work.

'Jory Cassel of Winterfel sent us. We are in need of services of a Smith to repair a wagon. Jory said Smith Lester, repaired our wheelhouse couple of days ago' Jon explained.

'Aye, I was there. I helped Lester with that. Lester won't be here before morrow... my lord' the youth answered.

'We cannot wait until the morrow. We will look for someone else' Jon told.

'You said you helped Smith Lester, can you fix our wagon' Sam asked the youth.

'I can try. Lester is not my master, we both learned the trade from Master Jorgen of Stoney Sept. Lester left for Pinkmaiden a few years ago and asked me to join him for the tourney' the young man replied.

'That's good then. Come with us, Our wagon is only a few minutes away from here' Sam told the young man.

'I cannot leave the forge unattended... my lord' the youth complained.

'I am no lord. I am Samwell, sworn brother of Knight's watch and my companion is Jon Snow of Winterfel. You can address us by our names' Sam told him.

'I am Gendry, my lord. I cannot leave the forge without a lookout. Lester even took the boy with him' the youth replied.

'Well... Gendry, we cannot bring the wagon here either' Jon said.

'That lord from north put his guards here when Lester and I went to repair the wheelhouse. If you can do the same, I will come and repair your wagon' Gendry told them.

'We don't have any guards with us. Why don't you go with Sam, I will be your sentinel until you return' Jon offered.

'I... don't know you, my lord' Gendry told hesitantly.

Jon waited for a minute and laughed. 'I am not here to steal from your booth. Besides, you will take my horse with you' Jon told him.

'Don't worry, Gendry. Jon is no thief. He is the son of Lord Eddard Stark, you can trust him' Sam tried to convince him.

'Forgive me, I don't know you are the son of Lord Stark, my lord' Gendry quickly apologized.

'There's nothing to forgive. I am no Lord, I am Lord Stark's bastard. You can call me by my name' Jon told the other man easily.

'Let me get the tools, my lords. I will come' Gendry said and started packing the necessary things in a bag.

'You have grown, Jon' Sam told him when Gendry was busy.

Jon raised his eye at the brother of Nightswatch. 'Not just taller, you have grown' Sam told him again.

Jon smiled and replied 'All of us, Sam'.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'You are my cousin Minisa, aren't you' Arya asked the younger girl dressed in a beautiful pale blue gown.

The girl stopped her needlework, looked at her for a moment and smiled brightly. 'I am Minisa Tully, daughter of Lord Edmure. You are Arya Stark, are you not?' Minisa moved closer and asked in a low voice.

'I am' Arya replied.

The Tully girl nodded once and asked 'have you finished already' looking at the cloth in Arya's hands.

Arya scoffed and said 'It's stupid to sit here and do this boring sewing when there are events happening outside'.

Minisa giggled hearing those words and said 'I also like to go and watch the tourney but Mother said I can't go out without an escort' disappointed.

'My mother also said the same. We can ask Lia to come with us. She will not say _'No'_ ' Arya told the younger girl.

Minisa looked at Sansa who sat with Lia, Jeyne and couple other girls around the table beside them and said 'she is busy with her stitching'.

Arya looked at the table and said 'Oh, that's Sansa. She won't do anything mother forbids. Lia is my big sister, she is there beside her' pointing the girl to the right of Sansa.

Minisa looked at the dark-haired girl and said 'I don't think mother meant another girl as an escort' hesitantly.

Arya sighed and dejectedly said 'Jon would have taken us if he was free. Robb sent him away on some errand'.

'Great uncle said he would take me but I know he is busy' Minisa also said in the same tone.

'You mean... Blackfish Tully' Arya asked little loudly and the all the girls around them looked at her.

Minisa giggled again and said 'Aye, Ser Bryden Tully is our great uncle' smiling.

'He can send a captain as an escort if he is busy' Arya said hopefully and Minisa looked at her for a minute and replied 'we can ask him and see if he can arrange someone post noon'.

'Where can we find him?' Arya excitedly asked after dropping the cloth and needle onto the table.

'I would say training yard if it was a fortnight ago. These days he is always busy with Ser Desmond and other stewards' Minisa answered.

'Then we should find him before noon if we are to visit the tourney post noon' Arya told the younger girl.

'Septa won't let us leave' Minisa replied with a sigh looking at the two Septas of Riverrun and Winterfel.

Arya looked at two women and said 'tell her you will show me your room or something and I will say I will show you Nymeria'.

'Nymeria' Minisa asked her puzzled.

'Nymeria is my wolf' Arya replied proudly.

'It's true you have a pet wolf' Minisa asked with wide eyes.

'Nymeria is not my pet, she is a Dire wolf' Arya corrected her.

'Isn't she dangerous' Minisa asked fearfully.

'Nymeria is good. She is well trained, you don't have to fear. I will tell her you are a friend when I take you to meet her' Arya told the younger girl.

Minisa thought for a minute and slowly said 'I would like to meet your wolf, let's ask Septa for leave'.

The two girls were able to convince the two women and leave the room. They searched the halls for Ser Bryden and found he is in a hall near the armory with few other men of Riverrun castle.

Looking at the two young girls that entered the room, Ser Bryden greeted Minisa. 'Hmm, how is my grand niece this morning'.

'I am well, thank you, great uncle' Minisa replied with a smile.

'What brings you here, my lady' Ser Bryden asked her.

'Are you free this noon, great uncle? We would like to watch the tourney' Minisa asked him.

'Ah, we are busy, dear girl. Ser Desmond and I are meeting the stewards this afternoon. There are more participants entering the tourney than expected after your father announced the fat purse of the tourney' Ser Bryden apologized.

'So it's you who decide the entries' Arya asked him.

Ser Bryden eyed her for a minute and replied 'It's already decided whom to allow. We are to discuss how to conduct the competition for these many'.

'I wish to enter archery' Arya blurted immediately. Minisa gasped beside her and the others in the room were surprised by those words.

Ser Bryden was also surprised by that and smiled after a minute. 'Wish to make your mother's family proud, my lady' he asked Arya.

'I am no lady and I favor my father' Arya replied fearlessly.

Blackfish laughed and said 'long face, grey eyes and dark hair, I can see you favor your father. I don't remember him an expert with a bow'.

A big old man entered the hall calling 'Ser Bryden' and stopped looking at the girls.

'Ah, Ryger, come in. Can you guess us who that girl is' Ser Bryden called, pointing Arya to the old man?

The man called Ryger walked close to Arya and stared at her for a long minute. 'Are you Lady Catelyn's daughter, my lady' the old man asked doubtfully.

Minisa smiled and replied 'Aye, she is my cousin'.

'I am Arya Stark of Winterfel' Arya proudly told the old man.

'Aye, you favor your father, my lady and you have your mother's and grandmother's nose' the old man told her.

'There you go, Robin Ryger was in this castle since your mother was your age' Ser Bryden told her and said to the old man 'my grand niece here wishes to enter the archery Ryger' in a proud voice.

'Are you any good?' Ser Bryden asked her.

Arya replied 'I am better than everyone my age at home' offended by that question.

'Are you, my lady? Then I say you inherited that from our side. There are only a few men that can better a River man with bow' Ryger told her.

'You will allow me to enter the tourney?' Arya asked doubtfully.

'Do you not wish to' was the answer Blackfish gave her and told Ser Ryger to escort the girls to the tourney post noon.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'Lord Baelish, the hospitality of Riverrun is yours' Lord Edmure greeted the short man dressed in blue tunic warmly.

Lord Baelish smiled politely and replied 'Thank you, Lord Tully, I am honored'.

Lord Edmure moved close embrace him and whispered 'tell me you came with gold, my lord. I already announced the purse at the opening ceremony believing your word'.

Baelish pulled out from the hug and replied 'the carts there, have the gold I promised to bring along with the coin you asked me to collect from the River lords' showing the six carts waiting in the yard with guards around them.

Lord Edmure felt relieved and Lord Baelish added 'two hundred and twenty thousand gold dragons, my lord. I was able to convince the lords to pay the coin they owe to you' with his usual smile.

Lord Edmure embraced him again and said 'Thank you, brother. I never doubted your ability but I had to make sure'.

He then led Lord Baelish to Ser Bryden and said 'didn't I tell you uncle Petyr will come only with coin'.

'Ser Bryden, It's been years we met each other' Lord Baelish greeted him with a smile.

'Hmm, I thought my nephew was a fool when he said he tasked you with arranging coin for this tourney. All I know was, you owned brothels and became Lord of Fingers after your father, Littlefinger' Blackfish said with a calculating look.

'Oh, I am the same Lord of Fingers who owns few brothels you knew Ser' Lord Baelish replied with the same smile.

Ser Bryden eyed him for a minute and said 'I can still see a short and skinny lad running behind my nieces in these very halls'.

'I can never forget the time spent with Cat and Lysa, Ser Bryden. I regret not doing more for Lysa' Lord Baelish told him emotionally.

Ser Bryden nodded after few moments and Lord Edmure said 'we miss dear Lysa, Petyr. Cat was here. She would like to meet you'.

'Ah, it's been years since I saw her, my lord' Lord Baelish replied.

'Let's head to the hall, you are just in time for the afternoon meal. We have the archery and spear throw post noon' Lord Edmure told Lord Baelish and asked his uncle to take care of the coin.

Ser Bryden called the household guards of Riverrun to secure gold and coin in the carts.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'Why are we going now. We can go later' Arya protested when Jon told her they are going to see the pavilions and fair.

'We cannot, Arya. We have to practice or we will fool ourselves in front of all the houses' Robb replied.

'Minisa and I are going to the archery. We even have an escort' Arya complained.

'Minisa? And who is this escort' Robb questioned her?

'Minisa is our cousin. She and I asked Blackfish to take us and he assigned captain Ser Ryger for us this afternoon' Arya told them.

'Why are you going alone without telling any of us?' Sansa questioned.

'I am not alone stupid. Didn't I say it was Minisa and me?' Arya asked her sister.

'Well, you didn't tell any of us' Robb added

'You and Jon were away this morning. Sansa and Lia were busy stitching. Bran is busy running around some knights and Rikkon is... Rikkon' Arya answered seriously.

'That doesn't mean you can go somewhere without my consent' Robb also replied seriously.

'You don't take me with you, I cant go anywhere else. Why are we here if all we had to do is take stupid lessons' Arya shouted.

'Robb' Lia called her brother and stopped the squabble. She moved to Arya and said 'Arya, we are here to enjoy the tourney, Aye' looking at the younger girl.

'That doesn't mean one of us will go somewhere without telling others. This is a new place, sister not our home. Doesn't father always say, we must stay together as a pack' Lia admonished her sister?

'I was about to tell you, but they didn't give me a chance' Arya replied accusing Robb and Jon.

'Have we Spoiled your scheme, little sister' Jon asked seriously and laughed.

'What should I tell her now. She asked Blackfish because I asked her to' Arya told him.

'You can tell her we are going to visit the pavilions and stalls' Bran told her.

Arya gave a filthy look and said 'No, stupid'. Sansa cried 'Arya' and Theon said 'stop being a brat'.

'Arya, don't call everyone stupid' Lia chided and said 'we can ask her to join us if she is interested'.

Arya looked at the older girl for a moment and asked 'really'.

'Of course, then you can forgive us for ruining your plans' Jon added.

'Aye, Robb can ask her father's permission' Arya said and went back to her food. Jon and Lia raised eyebrows and Robb said 'you have a nice way of requesting, sister' shaking his head.

The group finished their meal and the girls went with Bran and Rikkon to get ready. Robb asked Lord Edmure to send his cousin Minisa with them for their trip. Lord Edmure agreed and Ser Bryden who was there at that time laughed and assigned the captain Ser Ryker to the group with a few guards.

Finally, the Starks siblings rode out of the castle with their half-siblings, their father's ward, their cousin and other girls of the Stark entourage Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel an hour after their meal. They also had an escort of Stark and Tully guards. They stopped their horses at the edge of the meadow and Jory stayed back with few guards.

'We will walk from here. The stalls are in the center. These tents and pavilions belong to various houses of the realm' Ser Ryker told the group.

They were greeted by the pavilions with long pennants of 'roaring golden Lion on crimson', 'black and white brindled boar on brown', 'burning tree, orange on smoke'. They could see scores of tents behind and beside the one before them. Small, Large, Square, Round and different shapes made of canvass, linen, and silk. They all were brightly colored, with banners flying proudly on their center poles.

'That's a Lannister Pavillion' Sansa exclaimed and added 'those belong to house Crakehall and Marbrand'.

'Aye, my lady. We are in the area of Westerland houses. The Vale lords and Crownland houses are to the east of meadow, Ironborn along the Redfork a mile away. Houses of Stormlands, Reach and Dorne are to the south and southwest, Riverlords and Westerlands to our west' Ser Ryker explained to the group.

'What of North, Ser Ryker' Lady Minisa asked the old Knight.

'The Northerners are camped to the north of Redfork, my lady' Robb answered her.

'Aye, my lady with few other houses from Riverlands. The Mallisters, the Freys, and the Blackwoods are camped north of our castle' Ser Ryker told her.

'Knowledge of Heraldry is must for a Knight, Bran. You should recognize the house and their motto with their blazon' Robb told his brother.

'True, my lord. Every Knight teaches his squire about the houses, their history, their accomplishments and the adjuncts' Ser Ryger told the group.

The group walked south along the Westerland camp and turned east and entered the camps of southern regions admiring each pavilion. Lia, Sansa, Beth, and Jeyne were tasked to look after Rikkon and Minisa.

Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel were awestruck at the colors of various pavilions around that were decorated beautifully. Sansa was delighted and over the moon by the splendor of the camp. She named each blazon and recalled the names of fabled champions from each house to her two friends and equally interested young Minisa.

Bran was equally delighted. He stayed close to Robb and Theon at the head of their group where Ser Ryker told them about the Knights that were expected from each house to compete in the tourney pointing the shields hung outside the pavilions.

Arya stayed close to Bran and listened intently to the words of Ser Ryker. She showed more interest in the Knights than the pavilions. Rikkon was wonderstruck by the grandeur around him and listened to Lia who stayed close to him.

Jon was also amazed at the sight. He remembered the lessons by Maester Luwin looking at them. He stayed at the back of the group with few other guards and Ser Rodrick. Ser Rodrick walked beside him occasionally saying few things about a house or a Knight from his youth.

The Kids were tired by the time they reached the center lane of merchants. They saw scores of merchants from around and beyond the realm had erected stalls with a wide variety of goods along the line.

They found a stall with refreshments and rested for some time. They all enjoyed sausages and resumed the tour. They passed deft Jugglers entertaining the crowds with their skills, and magicians wandered among the crowds plying their trades.

Ser Ryker and other guards steered them clear of the whores that tried to entice Robb and Theon. Robb steered Theon away from the alluring women and they reached a puppeteer stall. The group stopped at the stall as Rikkon and Minisa insisted. Their guards parted the crowd around the stall and the group moved ahead. Arya and Bran watched with interest and the others also enjoyed the show.

Jon who stood at the back of the group was observing the stalls around and a sight caught his attention. A group of four cads teasing a woman at the stall of a glassblower. He spoke to Lia and went there.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

The lady was handling them well. She didn't fight but engaged them in a verbal spar and stalled them. It looked like she was avoiding the attention of those around her. Jon started walking quickly to reach them and saw another lady came from behind and kicked one in the groin.

A solid kick and the man collapsed to his knees. This caught the attention of the others and another came to attack her. She didn't hesitate. She pulled a knife and stabbed him in his side. Another man went down. That was enough and the other two to ran away. Jon was amazed by her. He slowly walked to the stall and greeted them.

'My lady' Jon called the lady adjusting the cloak around her face.

She froze looking at him and Jon was surprised by her actions but smiled as she was the same from the morning. There was a hint of fear in her eyes. He saw ' _they were a darker shade of... deep blue_ '. She quickly looked away and fixed her cloak so that only her eyes were left open.

The other lady threw a punch at Jon's face. He moved sideways and the lady missed. Jon smiled at her and said 'that was a powerful punch, my lady' in a teasing tone.

She threw another which he dodged again easily. She glared and pulled another knife from her cloak. Looking at that Jon took a step back and lifted his hands in surrender.

'Peace, my lady. I am no cad. I came only to speak with the lady here' Jon said immediately pointing another lady.

The lady looked at the other and relaxed when the other gave a slight nod after a long minute. Immediately she turned serious and ordered 'Well, say your words and leave'.

Jon gave a puzzled look and nodded after a minute.

'I am sorry, my lady. I didn't know you were there. I wouldn't have run in your way and... thank you for allowing me to leave' Jon apologized.

'It was nothing, my lord' the lady spoke politely.

'Forgive me, my lady. I am no lord. You can call me Jon' Jon told her.

'And who told you we were ladies?' the other girl asked him rudely and said 'you said your piece, now leave' dismissively.

Jon was not offended and calmly said 'I have no wish to announce we have a lady in our midst or reveal your identity, my lady' looking at the lady from the morning.

She eyed him for a moment and nodded. The other lady was not relaxed. 'Are you deaf, I said, there are no ladies here' she hissed at Jon and said 'we are late' to the other girl.

'Sari' the lady from the morning called and moved close to the furious one. It's clear the lady didn't like it but she didn't object and stayed calm.

'Do you know us, my lord' the lady from morning asking hesitantly.

Jon gave a knowing look and stated 'I am sure you are not what you look, my lady. You are some highborn lady in a maid's dress. You are here in disguise and like to hide this trip from your family'.

He wasn't sure her reaction to his words. The cloth covered her face and she resumed composure immediately. The other lady didn't hide her displeasure though towards them both.

'Hmm, how sure are you, my lord' the lady from morning asked him calmly.

'Ah, quite sure, my lady. I have a sister, wolf-blooded and wild-spirited. I was fortunate to be privy to a few of her plans' Jon replied smiling.

She eyed him for a moment and asked 'Anything else, my lord'.

Jon could only stare into her eyes. A minute later, he replied 'I... nothing, my lady, just... sorry...thank you...'

She raised eyebrows and smiled a few moments later. 'Very well, my lord. If you don't have anything to say, we will be on our way'.

Jon nodded and said 'Aye, my lady'.

The ladies walked few feet away and the lady from the morning stopped. 'Do you visit Godswood, my lord' she asked turning towards Jon.

Jon nodded immediately and blurted 'Aye'.

She gave a pleasant smile and said 'It's always nice to visit in the evenings, my lord'. The other lady hissed 'come on' looking at the guards coming their way and they walked away.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Jon joined their group and they resumed their trip after the puppeteers show. Robb gave the girls some coin to give the crew and they thanked the girls profusely. They visited the stalls of glassblower, woodworker and passed stalls of Steel – helms, armor, shields, and weaponry.

The adults were attracted to the armorers along with Arya and Bran. The girls were fascinated by the skill of glassblower and toy maker. They finished their trip and started walking back to the edge of the meadow.

'I believe the trip was enjoyable, sister' Jon asked Arya.

'It was great' Arya replied.

'Thank you, Arya' Lia added from beside her.

'Very well, thank you' Ary said looking at Jon. When he raised his eyebrows, she sighed, moved close to Robb and said 'Thank you, brother'.

Robb stopped in his tracks and declared 'you made my day sister'. The others laughed and Minisa giggled. Arya huffed and moved close to Jon.

'Our trip was really lovely, Robb. Thank you' Sansa told.

'Aye, dear sister. It was Theon and Jon's idea to tour the place and Jon's to start early' Robb told them.

'Thank you, Theon, Thanks, big brother' Sansa told them.

Theon nodded and Jon gave a warm smile and said 'I am happy to see you enjoy, Sansa'.

'I thank you all for inviting me' Minisa told the group.

'Ah, my lady we are honored to have you with us' Robb told her sweetly and the younger girl blushed.

'You invited her because you spoiled our plan to watch the tourney and it was Lia that suggested it' Arya replied.

Sansa cried 'Arya' and Minisa looked fearfully at Robb. Robb shook his head helplessly and said 'Thank you, Arya'.

Ser Ryger laughed at the group and said 'you can cheer for your brother from morrow, my lady'.

'My brother is Jousting and that's not from morrow' Arya replied immediately. She turned to Robb and said 'Robb, you should contact Ser Ryger to enter the tourney'.

'Not all competitions, my lady. I was assigned for Melee. There's a captain each for Joust and dueling and two more for all other' the old knight explained.

'Thank you Ser, we will register on the morrow if it is alright' Robb asked the Knight.

'Its alright for Melee and Joust. I suggest you hurry up for others though' Ser Ryger advised.

'Jon, Theon can you do it before the evening meal and take Bran with you' Robb asked the other two.

'Aye, my lord' Jon replied followed by Theon.

Sansa moved close to Jon and asked 'Are you dueling'. He shook his head as 'No'. She gave a disappointed look and went to Robb. Jon sighed at that as he knew what would happen next.

As expected Robb slowed down and asked Jon the same question. When he gave the same answer, Robb asked 'What is your problem, Jon' in a low voice.

'I am in Melee, brother' Jon whispered in return.

'And what do you plan to do this week, watch and enjoy, sulking from behind' Robb hissed.

Jon glared at his half-brother and looked away.

'They announced you can enter the tourney in any event at the feast the day before. Why are you not interested' Sansa asked him quietly.

'It's not that, I am not interested, Sansa' Jon replied.

'I would love to watch you duel and defeat some would be Knights' Sansa whispered truthfully.

'Aye, me too' Lia who was listening silently added.

'We will be on our way north a moon's turn later. I don't know when we will come south again. Why don't you enjoy the tourney, brother? It's no crime.' Robb told him and moved ahead.

Jon looked at Sansa and Lia for few moments and sighed. He knew one woman won't be happy with his involvement but the two girls he liked most are with him. He is certain the third girl would be delighted. He smiled at Sansa lightly and nodded.

She returned the smile warmly and Lia hugged him sideways.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

The air around the Martell tents was tense. The guards stationed there were more than couple hours ago and Prince Lewyn was pacing at the entrance. They understood their absence was noted and silently crept to the rear entrance.

Price Oberyn was there with Tyene, Arianne and Ser Jamie. The two girls were in a heated argument with the two men. Tyene spotted them and loudly called 'Welcome Princess, Sister'.

They both glared at her and walked to the group. Ser Jamie motioned towards the tent and entered inside followed by Princess Rhaenys.

'You think you are still a babe, Princess' Ser Jamie snapped the moment she was inside the tent. When Rhaenys was about to reply he harshly added 'if so, you will be treated as such'.

'What do you mean by that' Rhaenys retorted.

'I meant what I said' Jamie replied looking at her and continued 'your actions are foolish and irresponsible. For you, it's a game, isn't it? Dressing like maids, slipping past your guard, unmasking the mystery men, roaming among the small folk... All of this'

Rhaenys was stunned. She didn't understand why Ser Jamie was so furious about this. The trip to the market wasn't planned or she wouldn't have been missed. When Sarella told her about the various shops in the market, she thought of visiting on the morrow with Danny.

Sarella talked her out and they left from the ladies meet to return in a couple of hours. They enjoyed the trip and she met the... man from morning but she regretted her actions the moment she saw the faces of Ser Jamie and her Uncle Oberyn. There was a disappointment in them, not anger.

Rhaenys asked in a low voice 'what happened, Uncle Jamie'

Jamie eyed her for a long minute sighed and said 'what do you expect Rhaenys. Our guards and I, we enjoy this disappear and locate. Failed successfully in the end as always though' looking away.

'I didn't plan it, uncle. Sarella talked me into...' Rhaenys's explanation was cut off by Jamie who seriously said 'No don't. I know you Rhae. You wanted to go out and you went. You can fool others but not me and not yourself most of all'.

'She told me about the new glassblower in the market' Rhaenys mumbled.

Jamie eyed her for a few moments and asked 'you really went to look at the glassblower in the market?' suspiciously.

'Aye, unlike you said, I don't enjoy tormenting you or my guard' Rhaenys replied.

Jamie scoffed and said 'if this is about the market, I am willing to give you another chance, Rhaenys' he stopped her protest with a wave of his hand and said 'but I want your word. You won't go anywhere without the Kingsguard and if you are anywhere outside the Keep, you will have additional guard with you'

'What am I? A prisoner' Rhaenys questioned him.

'No, you are the princess' Ser Jamie replied.

Rhaenys glared at him and he looked back unconcerned.

'I don't want you harmed, Rhaenys. It's different from Kings landing here. I can't figure out friends among this lot. I am not sure who can be trusted with what. We trust none here' Jamie said with a hint of frustration.

'We decided the same Uncle Jamie' Rhaenys replied.

'And yet you left twice on your own today without any guards' Jamie stated

Rhaenys thought for a moment about the state of Kingsguard, other guards and Ser Jamie when she came back and decided what she did was wrong. She sighed and said 'not again, uncle. Not while we are here I won't' truthfully.

Jamie eyed her for a long minute and asked 'I want your word Rhaenys'

Rhaenys immediately replied 'Aye, I give...' and stopped looking at his face.

'Why did you ask _did I only go to see the market_ ' she asked Jamie.

Jamie shook his head and replied 'nothing' looking without meeting her eyes.

'I am not buying it, uncle. Tell me why' she questioned.

Jamie looked away and said 'I thought... you went after someone'

She was surprised by that and blurted 'I didn't go after the mystery man'

Jamie looked at her and said 'that's good. Don't even think of it'.

'What do you mean by that' she grilled seriously.

'I mean don't go chasing after him, he won't come within twenty feet of you again' Jamie declared.

'What did you do, Uncle, he did nothing wrong. He is just some young man who came to enjoy this tourney' Rhaenys replied coming towards him.

'Aye, how do you know that?' Jamie questioned her. 'For all we know, that young man happens to be Stark's bastard, you a Targaryen princess and you met each other at a grand tourney' Jamie replied loudly puncturing each word.

Rhaenys froze in her tracks and looked at him wide-eyed. She understood what he was implying and the first instinct of her was to shout _she is not interested in that man_. But she couldn't, she remembered the interaction with that man an hour ago and she said she would meet him in the Godswood on the morrow.

She eyed Jamie for a long minute and looked away.

'You may favor your mother in looks but you are your father's daughter. I want your word, Princess' Jamie told her.

Rhaenys turned sharply and looked asked 'I hardly spoke with him, uncle. There's nothing between us. What did you do to him' in a low voice?

Jamie thought about her words. She said they hardly spoke but concerned about him. He truthfully answered 'nothing yet. He won't disturb your sleep again'

'I am serious, Ser Jamie. What did you do' She asked threateningly.

Jamie replied without any fear 'It's the truth, Princess. Jon snow and I are having a chat tonight after I have your word'.

Rhaenys stubbornly asked 'What if I meet him again'.

Jamie eyed her for a moment and said 'that's why I want your word, to stay on the same page with me. I may not restrict you, but all I need is a small word to a certain lady warden of the north' seriously.

'You won't. That's mean' Rhaenys cried.

'I won't if I have your word, Princess. We both know it's for the best' Jamie calmly replied.

Rhaenys gave him a murderous look, moved a few feet away and started pacing to and fro inside the tent. A few minutes later, she looked at Ser Jamie and said 'I give you my word Ser Jamie, I won't pursue him'.

Jamie looked into her eyes and nodded. She was not finished though. 'You will test his skill as agreed, Ser' Rhaenys ordered.

Jamie glared at her and about to reply 'No' but she added 'he won't be within twenty feet of me in training yard anyway' walking out of the tent.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

He saw her among the group of girls returned. He was taken aback by her resemblance to another he knew a few years earlier. He wanted to approach her but two other men and a boy came and joined their group.

One of them also looked greatly like another man he knew a few years prior. The group of girls and boys looked happy and walked inside the Keep. He decided against following them and meet them on the morrow.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

When a rider approached with the news of Prince Viserys arrival, Lord Edmure and Ser Bryden went to the castle's south gate, late in the evening to welcome him. The prince rode in flanked by two companions and his entourage, a small group of ten followed behind. They stopped few paces away, dismounted their steeds and walked towards their hosts.

Looking at them, Lord Tully took a few steps ahead and called 'Prince Viserys, I Edmure of house Tully welcome you and your companions to Riverrun'.

'Thank you, my lord. I believe we arrived in time for the tourney' Viserys asked in return.

'Aye, my prince you missed yesterday's grand opening ceremony though' Lord Tully replied.

'We stopped at the Isle of faces on our way, my lord' Viserys replied moving on to greet Ser Bryden Tully.

'Arrived finally, Uncle' Prince Aegon greeted Prince Viserys walking towards them.

'Aeg' Viserys cried happily and went to greet his nephew.

'How are you, Uncle' Aegon asked him after both the princess greeted each other joining hands.

'Tired nephew, rode hard from noon to reach this evening' Viserys replied.

'Ah, here I thought you will join us in the yard this evening. It was a long time you and I had a spar, Uncle' Aegon replied smiling.

'Don't worry, nephew. I will hand your ass on the morrow' Viserys replied and the others around him laughed.

'Challenge accepted, Uncle' Aegon replied smiling.

'Prince Viserys, your rooms were prepared inside the Keep. Your lady companion is welcome to stay in the guest rooms' Ser Bryden said looking at the tall woman in red dress.

'Thank you, my lord, though I prefer to stay with the others' the lady replied in a foreign accent.

'Lord Edmure, Ser Blackfish, this might be your first interaction with our beautiful lady here. She is lady Melisandre of Asshai, a priestess of R'hllor' Viserys introduced her to them. Melisandre bowed her head slightly in greeting.

'I welcome you to the ancestral home of House Tully, my lady. The hospitality of Riverrun is yours' Lord Edmure replied immediately and ordered a captain of Tully guard to guide the companions accompanied the prince to the location where few tents were already raised for them beside the Tyrells.

'Come on Uncle, I am on my way to meet grandmother. I will take you to the royal wing' Aegon told Viserys and both uncle and nephew took their leave form their hosts.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

1\. There's is Gendry in this fic and he was born during the rebellion at Stoney Sept.

2\. Sam and Jon met at the Wall three years prior to the current date and the events happened at and beyond the wall will be given in later chapters.

3\. Melisandre met Viserys during his time in Essos and later joined his court.

Thanks


	7. Chapter 6

A big Sorry to all for the delay in update. It's been months and I wish to complete this fic as early as possible. I have the plot of next few chapters ready and hope to post them in the coming weeks.

Thanks to all who chose to review, favorited and following this fic

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

A brief recap as its been too long.

All noble families from the seven kingdoms arrived at Riverrun to partake in the tourney and celebrate the three centuries of Targaryen rule. Tourney started two days before and several competitions started the previous day. Princess Rhaenys saw Jon and later promised Ser Jamie she will not escape her guard at the tourney and ordered him to test Jon Snow's skill. Tyrells and Lannisters are plotting to make Prince Aegon chose their daughter as the next queen.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Lia sought Jon eyes and gestured to accompany her after their breakfast in Robb's tent. He complied and she asked him 'What happened' on their way to the Godswood garden.

'What?' Jon returned averting her eyes.

'A royal guard doesn't come looking for you if it was nothing, Jon' Lia replied and he shook his head.

They walked the remaining distance in silence and she chose a large tree and sat under. He waited for a couple of minutes and joined her.

'You can tell me, brother' Lia said slowly.

Jon looked away and mumbled 'I know Lia.' A minute later he added 'Ser Jamie summoned me to the yard behind the Main Keep after breaking fast'.

Lia was surprised by that and asked 'why'?

He remained silent for few moments and said 'I was training there since we were here. I was careful and evaded the guards a couple of times. Looks like they found me'

Lia held his hand and said 'tis not a crime to train, Jon, why evade them when you did nothing wrong. It would have been better if you stayed and spoke. Ser Jamie is a good man' and added 'a bit arrogant though, he would have understood'.

Jon looked at her and opened his mouth to say something and closed it shaking his head. Looking at her brother, Lia asked 'I can tell there's something else, brother'.

When Jon shook his head and avoided her eyes, she said 'Sansa and I are accompanying Lady Stark to meet with ladies of other northern houses in an hour. If you met some girl and need my help to approach her, we can discuss in the afternoon'.

'HOW' Jon asked her, with wide eyes.

She smiled and said 'I know you, Jon. You are a lot calmer than usual'. When Jon narrowed his eyes at her, she smiled and said, 'Arya saw you conversing with a girl at the fair yesterday'.

'I met her before the fair. It was at dawn yesterday. I ran into her when I was leaving the yard and she allowed me to pass. I went to thank her when I spotted her at the fair' Jon told her truthfully.

'Did you thank her then, who is she?' Lia asked curiously

'I did. She... dressed like a common girl, Lia, but she wasn't one. She is some highborn lady' Jon said looking into space.

Lia looked at him for a moment and asked 'how does she look, was she pretty?'

'She looks... beautiful, full of life' Jon said dreamily.

'Who is she?' Lia asked again curiously.

'I don't know, Lia. I might have found if not for her friend. They came out in disguise and left quickly' Jon replied.

'So... describe your beautiful lady for me' Lia teased him.

'She is taller than most with dark hair and... deep blue eyes' Jon described her with a slight hesitation.

'Hmm... What else did you speak?' Lia asked him.

'Nothing much, I thanked and apologized. She asked me 'anything else' and I couldn't say anything then.' Jon replied.

'Why?' Lia probed.

'Her eyes... Lia, they looked alive the first time I saw her. They are different... a different shade of blue. I never saw someone with that eyes' he told her and she raised eyebrows.

'I just went to thank her at the fair and I did. Nothing else' Jon mumbled after few moments.

Lia eyed him for a minute and burst out laughing. Composing herself, she asked 'why didn't you compliment her, brother? 'your eyes are live, my lady, and you are alluring' imitating Jon's tone.

'Lia' Jon cried in annoyance and she asked 'Why? You said she looked beautiful, Jon' seriously suppressing a smile.

Jon looked straight into space and said 'I... she reminded me of someone I knew before. She is... different. There is something more to her' dreamily.

'Oh, my... My baby brother fell for some mysterious lady' Lia exclaimed.

Jon gave her a defeated look and said 'No I can't, Lia. She is some highborn lady and I am a bastard. I shouldn't even think like that'

'You are a good man, Jon. Any girl is lucky to have you' Lia told him seriously and took his hand in hers.

'We both know it doesn't matter. I am not in love with her. It's just that... I saw someone full of life after a long time and don't know if I see her again' Jon replied.

She eyed him for a minute and said 'don't worry, brother. This is a long tourney. You will certainly meet her again'.

When he remained silent, she asked 'you know what they say about tourneys in the south?'

Jon shook his head and she continued 'they say ladies find the gallant knight of their dreams at tourneys. If she doesn't have a problem and her father consents, we can discuss with our father and match you with your beautiful lady'.

Jon scanned her to see whether she was joking and she said, 'any girl is lucky to have my little brother' ruffling his hair.

He gave a pained laugh and said 'it doesn't matter, Lia. I am still living on father's allowance. I don't even have a roof of my own. I am impecunious and cannot drag another girl to penury or make her dependent on Starks... at the mercy of Catelyn Tully Stark'.

She couldn't find a fault at his reasoning and thought about 'the Irony of their lives'

Jon continued 'What can I offer her? No home, no riches, not even a name she can recite publicly. I aim to find a wealthy lord for you here, sister'

It was her turn to reciprocate the same laugh now.

'I prefer a simple, honorable man than a wealthy lord, brother. Besides, I am not worthy of any lords' she said and turned away. Her voice was dejected and pained.

He moved and hugged her to his side. It took a few minutes for both of them to calm down and Jon slowly said, 'Father will only accept a lord for you, Lia'

Lia shook her head and said 'I am a bastard, Jon and everyone in the north knew what happened. No one will ask for my hand'.

She stopped him from protest and said, 'those who come are for the large ransom father shall pay'.

'I will find a good man for you. I promise' Jon promised her with determination.

She stared at him for a minute and said 'you can't, dear brother. None can at this time. Besides, it doesn't matter whether he is a Lord, Knight, or a peasant. All I pray is for someone who cares for me and doesn't judge me on what happened a year ago'

'I know Lia, never forget that I am there for you' Jon said placing a hand around her shoulders.

She rested her head on his shoulders and they reassured each other. A few minutes later, he asked 'what do you mean by none can find a good match now?'

She looked at him and said, 'we don't have enough coin to offer a large dowry for me, Jon'

'Father is warden of the north, Lia. He has coin to spend for his daughter's marriage' Jon replied suspiciously.

Lia gave a small smile and said 'you don't know about the finances, brother. Neither you nor Robb paid interest into that. It is I who help Vayon Poole every week to update ledgers'.

When he looked doubtfully, she explained 'two years ago, the additional tax laid on the North by the Crown was lifted after nearly fifteen years. Our coffers felt some coin during the summer but the Boltons and Whitehills destroyed Winter town and part of Winterfel when they laid siege. Their repairs, march to the wall prior to that with an army, and return, feasts after defeating the Boltons, they all drained them again. We are not the wealthiest of houses and even the current trip is a burden on our plans for coming winter'

Jon was shocked by that. He knew about few damages to the castle and that were repaired later and the town rebuilding but not the coin incurred.

She saw his face and continued 'oh, I am not saying we are broke, brother. Father and others decided, as the summer is long, coming winter will also be that long. They plan to buy and stock food for the coming winter during harvest. It takes significant coin for that. There is also a plan to extend 'Winter Town' to accommodate the Clans and small folk during winter' Lia explained.

'The harvest is not here, there's still time' Jon replied immediately.

'Jon, the harvest is upon us. Haven't you observed the trees on our travel south? Leaves are already changing shade' Lia told him.

Jon thought for a moment and said 'that doesn't mean father will set your marriage aside. He loves you, Lia'

'I am not saying he doesn't, Jon. What I am saying is, no matter who he chooses for me, a large dowry is expected. Besides, I don't want to cause problems between father and Lady Stark by burdening him for some honorable lord only in name' Lia told her choice.

Jon scoffed hearing that and nodded thoughtfully after few moments. Looking into her eyes he said 'Aye, then that is whom I shall find. A man for my sister, who promises to keep her safe and happy, and loves her for who she is. You deserve it, sister'.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'Brooding doesn't suit you like it suits your father, Rhae' Danny whispered when they were breaking fast. Rhaenys eyed her for a minute and looked away.

'Those Sands always egged you on and you did something that you regret later. Why not leave them to their deeds?' Danny asked.

'It wasn't my plan to disappear with her, Danny. I thought to ask you and visit the fair today. Tyene, and Arianne, they talked me into it. It was only after I was outside the castle, I understood how I was part of their little games again' Rhaenys told her truthfully.

Danny gently squeezed Rhaenys's hand and explained the events transpired yesterday 'I couldn't do anything, Rhae. Prince Lewyn found something was amiss within a half hour and alerted Ser Jamie. Your uncle also joined them when he heard you were missing'.

'Leave it, Danny, I promised them I won't leave without guard anywhere whilst we are here' Rhaenys replied and resumed eating her food.

'I know there's something else, Rhae. Like to talk about it?' Danny asked slowly.

Rhaenys eyed her for few moments and almost told her about the incident with Jon Snow at the fair. She decided against it at the last moment and asked, 'Why are we Princesses, Danny?'

Daenerys gave a surprised look and replied, 'because we were meant to be, my dear niece'. When Rhaenys sighed and shook her head she said seriously 'No, that's true, imagine that Tyrell girl or Lannister girl as princesses of house Targaryen'.

Rhaenys eyed her for a moment and smiled. 'I can't imagine Arianne as a Targaryen either' Rhaenys replied.

'Aye, we are Targaryens, Princess Rhaenys. As of now, the ladies of Storm lands are waiting for us' Danny replied getting up.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Jon could see three pairs practice in the yard and few others on the side lines from a distance. It looked the pair on the left and the right are going against each other rather seriously and the pair in the middle is toying with each other. Walking closer, he saw Prince Aegon and Ser Jamie on the left. Two others, one tall and lean, the other sturdy, are engaged in a duel.

Ser Brynden and the tallest and burly Knight of all are in the middle, trading words more than swords. The big knight has a voice that matched his frame and taunted Ser Brynden about his age and strength. They circled each other, sparred for a minute and came back to japes.

Prince Aegon is as tall as himself and powerfully built. His skin glowed in sun and Jon thought it is because of the sweat on his fair skin. He is fighting Ser Jamie who is shorter than the Crown Prince and looked most skilled of all in the yard. Prince Aegon is giving the Lannister Knight a tough fight and Jon understood he must be very good to hold his own against Ser Jamie.

The other two knights are in the same league as Ser Jamie. It looked like a dance and he understood why the Kingsguard are feared by everyone. He saw Lord Jorah Mormont at the edge of the yard with Ser Desmond Grell and few other guards. There are few racks with swords and shields, one rack with melee weapons and another with spears.

'Jon' Lord Jorah called him and he turned to see the former lord of Bear Island looking at him.

He walked towards his former foster lord and greeted him politely 'Lord Mormont'

'It's Ser Jorah, Jon' was the reply from the man who trained him when he first went to Bear Island.

Ser Jorah turned towards him completely and scanned him for a long minute. He smiled proudly and said 'look at you lad, my... you have grown. Are you the same boy who ran behind my cousins?'

Jon smiled in return and asked 'how are you, my lord?'

'I am well, lad. Came to have a spar?' Ser Jorah asked him curiously.

Jon's smile vanished and he saw towards the men training. The duellers didn't stop their matches and Jon mentally smacked himself for thinking they would behave differently. Ser Brynden and the big knight stopped and started walking towards them.

'I was summoned by Ser Jamie, my lord' Jon replied seriously.

'Ser Jamie... Why?' Ser Jorah asked in surprise.

'I was not aware, my lord. A guard came today morning and ordered me here' Jon answered.

Ser Jorah nodded, turned towards the yard and called 'Ser Jamie' loudly. The four duellers stopped their fights and took a break after a couple of minutes. The guards brought them water immediately and Ser Jamie asked, 'what is it, Ser' to Ser Jorah.

'Jon says you summoned him' Ser Jorah replied pointing towards the youth beside him.

'Jon Snow. You are Lia's brother, are you not?' Prince Aegon asked him.

'Aye, your highness, I am' Jon replied respectfully.

'Snow, do you know why you are here' Ser Jamie asked curtly.

'No, my lord, that guard didn't mention the reason' Jon answered.

Ser Jamie eyed him for a minute and asked 'hmm, why did you run from guards when they came for you yesterday morning'.

Jon looked at the group and slowly said 'my lord, I didn't know the yard was reserved. I don't want to catch any attention'.

Ser Jamie scoffed and said, 'to have royal guards on your tail is the best was for that'. The big Knight laughed loudly and the others smiled.

Prince Aegon blurted 'It was you'.

Jon looked hesitantly at him and the Prince asked, 'you were practicing before light every morning'.

'Apologies, your highness, I stopped after yesterday morning' Jon apologized quickly.

'Why' Prince Aegon asked surprised.

'I... I know I am not allowed in here, your highness. Besides, Robb... apologies, lord Robb told we were given the yard behind our camp for practice' Jon replied.

'Lannister, why did you call him here? We already have limited time for practice' the big Knight asked.

'Ser Oswell, I don't remember ordering you to break your practice' Ser Jamie answered calmly.

'Order me, my arse, Lannister. Mormont, you rested long enough, join me' Ser Oswell spoke and walked back to the centre of the yard. Ser Jorah followed him shaking his head.

'It's good you decided already, Snow' Ser Jamie told Jon and asked, 'you wish to join us'.

'Forgive me, my lord. I don't' Jon replied immediately.

Ser Jamie smiled and said 'good, make sure you won't disturb everyone's sleep early in the morning again.'

By that tone of Ser Jamie, Jon understood he did the correct thing declining their offer to join them and started to ask for leave.

'You can join us, Jon Snow' Prince Aegon invited him sincerely.

'Forgive me, your highness' Jon politely passed up his chance.

Prince Aegon eyed him for a long minute and nodded. He called 'come, Ser Brynden, practice for real now'.

'I heard that' Ser Oswell called from his duel and the Crown Prince laughed. Ser Brynden and Prince Aegon entered the yard and started dueling. Se Jamie called Ser Mandon and the two formed a pair while Ser Desmond asked the other Kingsguard Prince Lewyn Martell to join him.

Jon stayed there when none dismissed him and watched the four pairs practice. Ser Mandon looked like a man who meant business. Ser Jamie and he fought it like it as a real battle. Ser Oswell was the same as before. His strikes had lot of power and he is extremely nimble for his size. He knew Ser Jorah was very skilled and the former lord of Bear Island only improved with age.

Prince Aegon and Ser Brynden are also dueling without holding back. The Crown Prince is very graceful and talented. Ser Desmond is a big man and Prince Lewyn is not showing much effort to duel the Tully castellan. Jon thought Ser Rodrik would have made a good opponent to the Kingsguard knight.

'Glad you were entertained, Lord Snow' Ser Oswell called loudly and asked, 'you wish for us to perform something else'.

There's no anger in the Knight's voice, only derision but Jon didn't like to be addressed in such a way.

'Did I offend you, bastard?' Ser Oswell asked again sparring with Ser Jorah.

'No, Ser, I never liked it when someone called me 'Lord Snow' Jon replied.

'Then order us how you wish to be addressed like you refused to train... Lord Snow' Ser Oswell replied. The other Knights laughed at that and Prince Aegon smiled.

'It was not my intention to offend you, Ser, I...' Jon hesitated for a moment and said 'Bastards are not allowed to strike Lords, Ser. How can I do that to royalty'?

Ser Oswell turned to Aegon and said 'Ah, so that was it, my price. Our Lord Snow here is better than you and doesn't wish to fight those inferior to him'.

'I didn't mean it, my lord... your highness, It was not...' Jon stammered while Aegon and others laughed again.

'Were you not told to follow the orders of lords, bastard?' Ser Brynden asked Jon rather harshly.

'I was, my... Ser' Jon replied

'Then I order you to train. You were not asked here to watch and enjoy' Prince Aegon told him with a smile.

Jon looked around and saw the Knights staring at him. He walked to the stand and chose a hand and half tourney sword and shield and turned towards them.

'Come on Jon, show me what you have learned' Ser Jorah called him and moved away from the Kingsguard knight.

Jon spun his sword back and forth few times to feel the balance and walked to the middle. He took a defensive position with shield at his front and looked at Ser Jorah to start.

Ser Jorah attacked Jon, who blocked the strike with his shield and went back to his defensive position. Ser Jorah smiled at him and attacked again which Jon blocked again. They started slowly as if assessing each other and in five minutes their match turned into a proper spar. Ser Jorah attacked and Jon defended for the larger part of the duel. They used the yard effectively and when it looked like the aged Knight had Jon, he used a new move and pushed Ser Jorah into defense.

Ser Jorah fought with technique and skill rather than power. Their duel is on for fifteen minutes and Jon is yet to make a wrong move. Ser Jorah is attacking continuously and Jon is countering each attack with the correct defensive move.

'Hmm, looks like you remembered your lessons lad' Ser Jorah commented taking a couple of steps away.

'Patience, my lord, I was taught to stay patient and be there to grab the one chance that arises in a duel' Jon replied with a smile.

It was Ser Jorah who told Jon that in his early days at the Bear Island. Ser Jorah laughed and said, 'hmm… you didn't grab the first chance though'.

Jon smiled in response and Ser Oswell who is silent till then spoke 'Enough of your show. Move aside Mormont, I will see how patient this bastard is' and came forward.

Jon understood Ser Oswell meant no ill by his words. Before he took the defensive stance, the big knight was upon him. Ser Oswell's strikes were powerful and he is very agile for his frame. Jon was on the ground before he knew what happened.

'Ha, dead in moments, you were all praise for him, Mormont' Ser Oswell commented.

Jon got up and looked around. The others are looking at them with interest. The big knight looked down at him and has an arrogant smirk on his face.

Jon cursed himself for his feeble display against the Kingsguard knight. He knew his strengths and doesn't wish to make a fool of himself in front of the best knights of the realm. He took a defensive position and stood ready for Ser Oswell.

'Hmm, looks like he is not pathetic. At least he has a fucking bone' Ser Oswell commented and attacked Jon.

This time he was ready for the blow and blocked it with his shield. Ser Oswell's attack was not finished though, he continued to attack and Jon put all his effort in their duel and deflected, parried and shielded himself from the barrage of blows from the big knight. Jon couldn't understand how the big Knight was able to attack and speak at the same time.

Even after five minutes of continuous attacks and japes, Ser Oswell showed no sign of tiredness. It looked like he got even more active as the duel went on. He stood half a head taller than Jon and has the advantage of height and strength. Jon understood he should be smarter and must use his skill to stay in the fight.

He deflected the next diagonal cut to his left and attacked the Kingsguard for the first time with a thrust. He followed that with basic training yard attack moves, quickly one after the other and feigned a move and went for the cut targeting Ser Oswell's leg.

The Kingsguard Knight blocked it just moments before the strike hit him and bodily pushed Jon away. Jon stumbled back and regained his footing just in time to block the incoming attack.

'You are old, Oswell. Failing to win over a boy' Prince Lewyn taunted from the side.

'Old... my ass' Ser Oswell replied attacking Jon. Jon blocked the blow with his shield and glanced around. He saw others stop their duels for a break and came to the side.

'That's enough for the day. We will be late for our duty' Prince Lewyn called back.

'Aye, Ser Oswell, spare him to have the final spar with me and then we shall break for the day' Prince Aegon called.

Ser Oswell finished the duel with a powerful horizontal cut that Jon dodged by moving back. The Knight said, 'looks like you attracted few fans, bastard' and walked out of the yard.

Jon got to his feet, dropped his stance to catch his breath. The Crown Prince walked into the yard after five minutes with a sword and shield and waited at the centre of the yard. Jon understood he should make the first move and moved forward.

When he started circling the crown prince, Ser Oswell shouted 'we don't have the time or patience to wait until you drink in the beauty of our prince' earning chuckles from the others in the yard.

The crown prince had a smile on his face and said 'come on, Jon Snow, I am tired of fighting these old men daily. Show me what you got'.

That comment made Jon think. He wished to test himself against the man who was trained by and is training with the best swordsmen of the realm daily. He pushed aside the thoughts of his opponent is the Crown Prince and charged at him.

Prince Aegon was ready for him. He blocked the incoming strike and attacked back which Jon parried and counter-attacked again.

Within a minute, they are completely engaged in a duel. Their moves are deft and each tried to best the other with skill. One attacked with precision while the other parried and countered. They used all kinds of moves, parries, and attacks.

Prince Aegon made a diagonal cut to Jon's neck which he deflected to his left with his shield and countered with a cut to prince's sword arm. Aegon deflected it down to his left with his shield and followed it with another strong downward cut to his opponent's head.

Jon brought his sword in time and parried the strike to his right and attacked thrusting his sword into the open middle of his opponent. Aegon brought his shield and deflected the sword to his left. They disengaged themselves from the locked position and moved a step back.

Next moment they charged again and the dance continued. Feints, strikes, parries, blocks with shields, thrusts and counter attacks, all were executed to perfection by the two.

The entire yard is glued to the display before them. They are equal in height and build, both are pale skinned, one has straight silver hair and other's is brown and curly. Ser Oswell, who is observing them keenly called 'I would like to hear you sing, boy'.

Jon, who just parried a low cut from the crown prince, loudly replied 'I prefer to dance Ser, with a sword in hand'.

That broke the reverie of others and Ser Jamie called 'let's call it a day, my prince'.

They complied with Ser Jamie's command and stopped their duel. Both were panting by the time they reached to the side. Ser Jorah came to Jon and patted his back with a proud smile.

A few minutes later, Prince Aegon said 'Jon Snow, come here an hour early on the morrow'.

That surprised Jon and others as well. Jon looked around and nodded in response. Ser Jorah took leave from others and asked Jon to come with him.

When they both are out of range, Ser Jamie said, 'our dear lords won't be pleased with that, Aeg'.

'With what, uncle,' Aegon asked him.

'A bastard practicing with crown prince and Kingsguard' Ser Jamie replied.

'Aye, my prince, most of them may consider it as an insult' Ser Brynden added.

'Well, I did what we discussed, Uncle Jamie. You brought him to test his skill and there is no doubting it now' Aegon replied.

'We agreed that I decide that man is worth it or not, not you' Ser Jamie retorted.

Aegon scoffed and said 'I don't know why you are biased, uncle. He is skilled and there is no need to doubt with Ser Arthur as his uncle and Lord Stark as his sire'.

'Ha, the bastard is good for his age, my prince but he is far from the sword of the morning' Ser Oswell said in a derisive tone.

'There you go, uncle, I am not the only one to spot' Aegon told Ser Jamie.

'It doesn't matter who his sire is, he is a bastard at the end of the day and I doubt even the Starks would be pleased. He is not Robb Stark' Ser Jamie pointed.

'We shall see what needs to be done later, uncle. Cheer up, I see he can give you a tough fight' Aegon replied with a smile.

Ser Jamie scoffed 'In your dreams' and they all walked out of the yard.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'I heard you saved my father when his own men mutinied. I am indebted to you, Jon' Ser Jorah told him.

'Lord Mormont is a great man, my lord. I couldn't stay aside when I saw them attack him from behind' Jon replied.

'Still, you saved him. I would like to thank you, Jon. That is all I can do now far away from home' Ser Jorah told emotionally and Jon could only nod in response.

They both walked back discussing few things and Ser Jorah parted with him at the tents and left for his day.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'Beloved Sister, you are a sight for the sore eyes of ailing men' Tyrion greeted Cersei entering her chambers and said 'yours my dear niece is a true beauty, a medicine for their health' turning towards Joanna Lannister.

The young girl beamed at her uncle and replied, 'good noon, Uncle Tyrion' with a smile.

'Why are you here?' Cersei asked bluntly, her displeasure evident in her tone.

'You wound me, sister. Can't a man wish to meet his family' Tyrion asked with a hurt look?

Cersei scoffed 'we have met the day before' in a dismissive manner.

'Ah... If you mean, me enquiring about your journey after three years without any contact was a meeting, then you are mistaken, dear Sister' Tyrion responded walking towards her.

Cersei eyed him for a minute and said 'my daughter and I are having lunch together and your presence is not required'.

'Anna, dear niece, your cousin Myrcella and other lovely girls are leaving to enjoy the afternoon events. Why don't you join them?' Tyrion told Joanna ignoring the words of his sister.

'No, she won't. Don't you dare suggest her to be one among those wenches' Cersei snapped and glared down at him. Tyrion returned her glare without fear and calmly said 'my dear, leave us siblings to a much-needed prattle'.

Joanna saw the anger on her mother's face and Cersei's silence was the answer she needed and left the room.

'How dare you come here and order my daughter around?' Cersei shouted at Tyrion.

Tyrion took the seat vacated by his niece and calmly replied 'that's not ordering, Cersei. I am here to put some sense into that pretty head of yours and do my duty as her Uncle'.

'Sense into me' Cersei scoffed and said 'to think I even consider what you blabber, I say you lost your sense'.

Tyrion stared at her and she continued 'you believe I forgot your deeds?'

He was not sure what she was talking and she continued 'I will never forgive you for what you did with Jamie. You better not return to Rock, after your stint as 'the master of coin'' Cersei told him taking a sip from her glass.

Tyrion gave a dry laugh and said 'I take you for a fool if you believe that I was the reason for our brother's exile. It was not I who tried to stop the birth of our niece'.

Cersei became furious with that. She stood from her chair and warned 'Careful about your next words, Imp'.

Tyrion smirked in triumph and said 'truth is painful, Sister. Why don't we drop these false faces and speak truths openly for few minutes'.

She eyed him for a minute, sat down and nodded.

'I will be truthful. I have never liked you, Cersei, but you were my own sister, so I never did you or our family harm, I am here to discuss the future of our house. I believe it's for the best your daughter only inherited your beauty.' Tyrion replied truthfully.

'The future of house Lannister depends on my children, no thanks to our father's sons. My Joffrey is the heir of Rock...' Cersei replied with a snide remark about Jamie and Tyrion.

Tyrion ignored her words and added 'and your daughter likely our next Queen'.

'I am warning you, if try to meddle in, I promise to make your life living hell' Cersei threatened him puncturing each word of the last sentence.

Tyrion was surprised by the admittance of her intent and the warning she gave him. He composed and said 'I have no doubts Anna will make a good queen'.

Cersei was also surprised by his words and a moment later bluntly asked 'Why are you here? I don't have time or patience to be a part of whatever game you chose to play'.

'There's no game. I am here only to advise you. Like it or not, I am a Lannister and a Lannister always look after his family' Tyrion replied with a hint of irritation.

'What advice is that?' Cersei asked interested for the first time.

'Simple, Cersei. You don't need to be fastest to win a race. If we chose to race with those that are slower than us, we are winners' Tyrion told cryptically taking a gulp from his cup.

When she gave a confused look, he explained 'try and eliminate other possible contenders and let Anna and our Prince chose one another. No plots, No schemes' Tyrion replied plainly taking a sip of his newly poured drink.

Cersei scoffed and said 'great advice from the most intelligent man'.

Tyrion shook his head and asked 'have you considered a match for Joffrey'.

'If you are proposing that flat chested barren Dornish bitch or pale haired skinny wench for my son, you are a fool' Cersei replied with an arrogant smile.

Tyrion snorted to her answer and said 'I think we agreed to speak truths, Sister. Princess Rhaenys is as far from flat chested wench as you are and Princess Daenerys is slender and beautiful, not skinny and pale'.

Cersei scoffed at his answer and asked 'and you suggest her knowing the chance of an heir is minimal'.

'Don't even think of Rhaenys Targaryen for your son. I will give a thought about princess Daenerys for Joffrey, though you must know she is not the fairytale princess she appears to be' Tyrion replied.

'What do you mean? My son is the heir of Casterly Rock and future warden of the west' Cersei retorted.

'And they are Targaryen princesses, beautiful, strong, stubborn, and dragon tamers. Think about it, Cersei. Why do you need another Targaryen match when you can bind a region to us offering them the same' Tyrion asked her.

Cersei thought for a moment and said 'The oaf of Highgarden may be naive but that old canny won't let it happen'.

'What? Not the reach. I was speaking about the north. Tyrells never strayed from Targaryens and I believe they wont in near future' Tyrion said and when she was about to reply immediately, he continued 'It's the best choice, Cersei. Lady Sansa is beautiful. Her mother bore five strong children and there is no doubt about the possibility of an heir. We will not only have the might of north behind us, the Tullys are related to them and the lord of Vale is a staunch supporter of Lord Eddard'.

Cersei eyed him for a long moment and thought about his words. It doesn't sound bad and she couldn't find any faults in his reasoning. She blurted 'you suggest a violated girl for my son'.

Tyrion was taken aback by the comment and said 'she was kidnapped, not raped. Roose Bolton wanted to marry her to his son and have the allegiance of the north through her. It was her half-sister who suffered at the hands of their captors, not her'.

Cersei snorted and said 'How do you know that. I don't doubt even the honorable Eddard Stark would keep the news about his daughter's virtue a secret'.

Tyrion couldn't fault her there 'every father will do anything to guard his daughter' and he doesn't believe Eddard Stark thinks any different.

He replied 'our King sent the maester who nursed princess Rhaenys after her poisoning to Winterfel. I am not completely aware of the details, but the maester said Lady Sansa was not violated. Neither of them was. The kidnappers tortured the bastard girl but lady Sansa was not harmed'.

'We must know the truth before we agree to that' Cersei stated.

'That we can do when the time comes. I have a question though and I need a truthful answer' Tyrion replied. She eyed him suspiciously and raised her eyebrows in question.

'Did your son grow up from that spoiled reckless prick into a dutiful young man?' Tyrion asked bluntly.

'How dare you speak about my son like that?' Cersei roared.

'Hmm, I see he hasn't' Tyrion calmly stated and said 'I don't like this one bit. You see there are always two sides of a bargain. The same North that can give us the River lands and Vale will rise against us, with your foolish boy's stupidity. I strongly thought to propose our niece to the heir of the north but that doesn't have the merits of this one'.

'Joffrey is the heir of Casterly Rock, the north should feel lucky we even consider them' Cersei stated arrogantly.

'Your son should be a squire to some Knight by now. Even our dear brother squired before making his name as a warrior' Tyrion chided

'Our father is grooming my son as his heir. I don't see any better man' Cersei retorted.

'When is he announcing Joffrey as the heir to Westerlands then' Tyrion asked her.

Cersei, who was not expecting that question, stopped for a moment and answered 'soon, later this year'.

'He didn't say anything, did he?' Tyrion grilled. Cersei looked away without any reply.

'I advise you to find a knight in this tourney that will accept your golden son as a squire and ask your son to get acquainted with the Stark girl. The success of our plan depends on his actions and I have doubts on this already' Tyrion said standing up.

'I thought you will say something useful about the crown prince. As for the Starks, I will have a word with the Tully woman' Cersei replied dismissively.

Tyrion leaned forward onto the table and said 'I already gave you my thoughts about Prince Aegon. You should stop acting like a lady in waiting for your own daughter and let her enjoy this tourney. From what I recall, Anna and Aegon were friends before. Let that grow without you butting in'.

He waited for a moment and asked 'Why do you plan to have a word with Lady Stark?'

'We can simply propose a betrothal and be done with it. There is no need to put this onto Joffrey' Cersei said dismissively.

'And let the Crown and other houses know that we are planning something?' Tyrion retorted.

'The matter will come out before next feast and Lady Stark is not the one that should agree to this. It's Lord Stark and he is not here. If your son succeeds in charming the girl, we can ask my good brother to write a letter to her father and move forward. Thankfully, Joffrey's handsome appearance masks his actions most of the times' Tyrion told her and left the room.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'Cat' she heard some call loudly. She stopped her conversation with Jeyne looked around and resumed it again walking to the Godswood when no one was seen.

When she heard 'Cat' for the second time she stopped and looked around. She saw a short man of slender build approach her quickly.

'Cat' he called again when he was few feet away and stooped a couple of steps away in surprise when she turned around. He recovered quickly and said 'forgive me, my lady, I thought you were someone I knew'.

He is dressed in rich blue velvet tunic and appeared like a highborn lord. 'There is nothing to forgive, my lord' Sansa replied and turned back.

'I misjudged you for someone else, my lady, you greatly resemble Catelyn Tully' He called after her and she stopped again.

'Catelyn Stark is my lady mother, my lord. May I know who you are' she asked politely.

'Ah, a pleasure, my lady, you must be Lady Sansa then. I heard you inherited your mother's beauty' he told her sweetly with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

'Aye, my lord, I favor my mother and my sister favors our lord father' Sansa replied.

'Are you visiting the Godswood, my lady' he asked her with the same smile.

'Aye, lord...' she replied doubtfully.

'Ah, apologies, my lady, I am Lord Petyr Baelish, Lord of fingers' he introduced himself pleasantly.

'Lord Baelish...' she whispered and exclaimed 'you grew up with my mother'.

'That I did, lady Sansa. I grew up with your mother and your uncle, Lord Edmure in this very castle' he told her and asked 'I am also visiting Godswood, my lady. I can show you where we all played as children' he added.

'That would be great, my lord but I don't want to be an inconvenience' she told him.

He took a step towards her and said 'Ah, I consider it an honor to accompany the most beautiful lady here to Godswood, lady Sansa'.

She beamed at him and agreed. They visited the garden and took a walk around the small wood. They saw few ladies and few couples enjoying the evening inside the garden around the Godswood. He told her he is a merchant and trades with lands beyond the narrow sea and praised her beauty few more times.

Half an hour later when Jeyne reminded her of the evening's activities, she took leave form him saying she agreed to meet her brother in his tent. He kissed her hand and asked her to pass his wishes to her mother.

When he was walking to the Keep from the Godswood, a young man blocked his path.

'I don't know who you're' the young man started.

Petyr scanned the young man for a moment and said 'No, you don't. But I know you. You are the infamous bastard of Winterfel' with an arrogant smile.

Jon was surprised by that and eyed the man for a minute. When the man said 'I would like to pass' Jon recovered.

'You looked very close to my sister there' Jon told him.

'Half sister' the man corrected with a sneer.

'Lady Sansa' Jon retorted and the man agreed 'Lady Sansa'.

'I didn't like how you behaved with her' Jon told him.

'You don't know who I am...' The man started.

Jon cut him off and said 'I don't care who you are. Our father ordered me to look after them here and I say you treat her like the daughter of the Warden of the North' in a low and clear voice.

The man gave a laugh and accused 'some sworn sword you turned out to be, she was left on her own for an hour'.

'Then you don't know me' Jon replied threateningly and took a step forward towards the man. The smile on that man's face annoyed Jon and he called 'Ghost'.

His trusted companion silently strode out from the trees. The white Dire wolf stood beside him nuzzled its snout to Jon's middle. Jon was satisfied by a flicker of fear he saw in the man's face for few moments and left the place with Ghost following behind.

When Jon walked few paces away, Little finger glared at his back and muttered 'Starks and Tempers.'

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Lord Tully turned out to be a miser, my lord. A feast in a sennight is not how you conduct the tourney' Ser Desmond Redwyne commented.

'Aye, Ser, Even the Green Apples from New Barrel were better' Ser Tanton Fossoway replied and the men around the fire laughed.

'The tilt yards prepared are great, my lords. I visited them today with Lord Alekyne Florent. No disrespect, Ser Jon, there was only five quintains and no rings even for practice at the tourney you hosted' Lord Bryce commented.

'Bah, we are landed Knights Lord Bryce, not Lords of Reach' Ser Jon Fossoway replied.

Ser Gunthor Hightower stood and called the attention of Knights and Lords sat around. He said 'I state this, No other can host a tourney like the lords of the Reach'.

They all agreed and voiced 'Aye' and 'well said' and Ser Fossoway stood and added 'No other rides like a Knight of the Reach'

They all agreed and toasted 'The Reach' loudly. They all sat and resumed their chat about the tourneys in recent years enjoying their drinks.

'My Prince' Ser Garlan stood and called loudly at the men walking towards the tents of Stormlanders.

'Join us for a cup of wine, my prince' he requested in a loud yet polite voice.

'Does your invitation extend to my companions, Ser Garlan?' was the reply from the Prince of Summerhall.

'Aye, my prince, they are most welcome' Ser Garlan answered.

Prince Viserys joined the group enjoying their evening around the small fire with his two companions and introduced them as Ser Raymund Connington and Ser Mark Mertyns. He accepted a flagon of white wine and commented 'hmm, the wine from Arbor' after a sip and thanked Ser Garlan.

'It is an honor, My Prince. You must also taste the special Hippocras from my personal stock. I dare say we are on par with my grandmother's family' Ser Garlan replied and ordered a maid to serve the prince from his private stock.

'This is where the young men of the Reach disappeared to then, we are on our way from the old men inside the hall' Viserys commented looking around.

They all laughed at his comment and Ser Desmond replied 'Aye, my prince, the plain dinners are boring and they are for old men. We are first to the events and the feasts that follow'.

Few lords voiced their 'Aye's' and Ser Fossoway said 'we were discussing the same, your highness. The tourney is plain and boring, without feasts and entertainment'.

'Ah, then you all missed the announcement from Lord Tully this night' Ser Raymund Connington told Ser Fossoway.

'What announcement, Ser?' Ser Garlan asked and Ser Mark Mertyns replied 'Lord Tully announced a feast every night for three days from morrow and every night when his grace is here'.

This news brought cheers from the group and they all drank happily.

'My Prince would you like to train with us on the morrow' Ser Garlan asked Viserys.

'Ah, Ser, I promised to join my nephew on the morrow when i missed today. Why don't you join us with few of your companions' Viserys replied?

'I would love to, my prince' Ser Garlan answered excited by the offer.

'Good, he said for two hours after breaking fast, Ser Garlan. I know the Reach has many Knights and lords, but I am not sure we can accommodate all of them, it's a small yard mind you' Viserys told him looking around.

It was clear that he only meant a couple of others with Ser Garlan. 'Aye, My Prince. We can have the Lords of Reach in the main yard some other day' the Knight of house Tyrell replied.

The maids brought the wine from his private stock and they all resume their drinks.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'So, where have you disappeared to, Lord Varys?' Tyrion asked the 'Master of Whispers'.

'What do you mean, my lord, I was here all the time' Varys replied

'What new tidings do you have then?' Tyrion asked taking a gulp from his cup.

'The tidings are for the ears of his grace, Lord Tyrion' Varys replied calmly.

'What do you have for the ears of his grace then?' Tyrion asked unconcerned at the spider's comments.

'Hmm, I don't see his grace's around' Varys said and added 'it is always a joy to watch the families of the highborn together' after a few moments of silence. 'They attended these tourneys to have the chance of throwing their wealth and power in each other's faces with acts of faux friendships.'

Tyrion scoffed and asked 'what brought this now?'

'This tourney, my lord' Varys replied sweetly.

'Enough of that shit, Varys. Anything important for us to be concerned about' Tyrion asked irritated.

'Two things, my lord, his high holiness left the capital with a large group of followers. The gold and coin for the tourney arrived at Riverrun to the relief of Lord Tully' Varys told.

'That's good to hear, but where is the catch in that?' Tyrion asked again.

'It was Lord Baelish that brought all the coin' Varys said slowly.

'That's something to be looked into, Aye' Tyrion agreed and asked 'when will his High holiness grace us with his presence'.

'My little birds sing he departed for Gods eye with his core group of followers, my lord' Lord Varys said.

'What about the others, then' Tyrion asked suspiciously.

'They left his high holiness and dispersed one night during their journey. My little birds are on alert to inform us on any update' Lord Varys told him calmly.

'What? Did you alert my brother? We must also inform Lord Edmure to strengthen guard. Fifty men are enough to wreak havoc. They can be any one of the thousands here' Tyrion said with concern.

'I already informed Ser Jamie and Ser Brynden, my lord. What do you propose other than vigilance' Lord Varys asked. Their discussion continued about topics most deem trivial.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

1\. Starks were the richest family in north but Eddard Stark did not charge the tax laid by Crown on houses of north saying it doesn't seem right to put additional burden on them when they united to avenge their liege lord. Manderlys are richest now with their Silver mines and Starks are second to them. He also divided the lands under Boltons and White hills between Flints, Karstarks and Umbers and compensated others who aided Starks against Boltons.

2\. Rodrick Dustin, son of Barbery and William and heir to Barrow town was sent to foster with Glovers and Ryswells were warned final time.

3\. Sandsnakes and Princess Rhaenys have a long history and they were distanced from Princess's side when Queen Elia found they were luring Rhaenys to join them in one of their sexual escapades. Elia warned Oberyn and Arianne when they tried to support their actions and threatened she will put them in line if their father's cannot.


	8. Chapter 7

\- The Following day.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Spear and Hammer/Axe throw events progressed to advanced rounds after their preliminaries were completed the previous day. Participants eagerly competed in the first competitions and put all their efforts to progress further. They all showed with good spirit and displayed their skill before their liege lords and entertained the crowd. Barring a group of few Lords from the Reach and Westerlands who boasted their prowess and entered the rooster after challenged and wagered against each other, the day went as planned without any incidents.

Dornish men and women lived up to their name and exhibited their superior skill in Spear while the northerners and Vale men dominated Hammer/Axe throws. Many Reach knights and lords partook in preliminary rounds, competed strongly and advanced. Renowned names Ser Damon Sand, Dagos Manwoody, Cletus Yornwood, Ser William Wallace from Dorne were among a few who advanced in Spear throws. Obara Sand topped the charts in Spear throws with her accuracy on foot and horse while Ser Robert of house Ball threw his iron tipped summer wood spear farthest.

Small Jon Umber, Brandon and Owen Norrey of Mountains Clans, Robin Flint, Roland Waynwood, Symond Templeton, Robar Royce and Shagga from Vale Mountain clans were few notable participants in hammer and axe throws. The entry of few Iron born to compete in the axe throws surprised many and couple of them advanced further by winning their rounds.

The advanced rounds are scheduled for post noon this day and the morning session is allocated to prelims of archery and duelling. Ten circular yards with small wooden fences were readied for the duellers to one side of the smaller amphitheatre. Archery ranges were prepared beside the duelling circles and they occupied half of the arena. The other half was left for Spear and hammer throws considering safety of the spectators.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'I am done, can I leave?' Bran asked his elder brother placing his cup on the table.

'Not yet. Mother is expected now. You can after' Robb replied taking another bite of food.

'I have archery today. I need to practice. I know you are always busy here, Jon and I can do it like yesterday' Bran pleaded.

'I know that Bran, we are expecting some lord now, you can practice after meeting him' Robb answered calmly.

'Can I be excused, I also have archery today' Arya asked.

'No, Mother asked all of us here, you will stay here until she arrives, besides Jon is busy this morning' Robb replied.

'Mother doesn't want us all here' Arya mumbled and Bran cried 'Jon promised he will stay with me today. Where did you send him again?'

'It's I who is training you today. Let's see if you both are any good, no use to shame yourself in front of the realm' Theon mocked.

'Theon' Robb warned and said, 'not him, Bran, Ser Rodrik said he will personally evaluate you both before you enter the competition, Jon shall be back by mid morning anyway'.

Robb's tent flap opened and Lady Catelyn came in followed by a short Lord. They all stood and Robb greeted their mother, followed by Sansa.

Lady Catelyn came to their table and introduced the lord came with her. 'This is Lord Peter Baelish, Lord of Fingers of the Vale. He grew up with your uncle Edmure and I and a dear friend of us'.

Petyr has a sweet smile and stood too close to Lady Stark than necessary which Lia thought he did it on purpose.

'I heard a lot about you all from your lord uncle and mother. It is nice to meet you all here of all places' Peter said and moved to greet each one of them.

'Lord Robb, you favour your mother. It is great to make your acquaintance. Apart from the things your mother said, I also have very good relations with all the regions of Westeros. My ships operate from three Sisters to Lannisport and Old town to Maidenpool. I am their most trusted merchant, I hope we can meet again to discuss about that' Peter greeted him politely.

'That we should my lord. It's always good to meet friends of our mother and father' Robb replied.

'My beautiful lady Sansa, good to see you again' Peter greeted her. Sansa blushed and curtsied.

'Have you me before' Lady Catelyn asked in surprise.

'We met the previous evening mother. He mistook me for you when I was walking to Godswood garden' Sansa answered.

'Then we must take him to a maester' Theon commented. That earned a glare from Lady Catelyn while Stark kids laughed.

Peter looked unconcerned about the jape and greeted Bran and Rickon in a calm and sweet voice 'we have very fond memories of this castle, my lords. I can tell you all about your mother's family and how we grew up'.

Lady Stark introduced Theon and Lia to Lord Baelish and she went on to describe about how they all grew up together at Riverrun to her children.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Jon arrived first to training yard behind the main keep. The previous night while polishing his sword, Jon's thoughts were about his brief conversation with Lord Jorah. It didn't feel right to keep the sword of House Mormont with him after he saw the former Lord of the Bear Island. He decided to return the Valyrian blade to Lord Jorah and brought the sword with him. He came before mentioned time to find a moment with northern lord alone.

Ser Desmond and Ser Brynden arrived after and the master at arms of the castle ordered his guards to ready the things for training. Prince Aegon arrived with Ser Jamie, Ser Jorah, two Kingsguard knights, Ser Mandon and Prince Lewyn and another tall lady on time as decided on the previous day. They exchanged greetings with Ser Brynden, Ser Desmond and Prince Aegon introduced Jon to Lady Brianne.

'Lady Brianne, meet Jon Snow, natural son of Lord Eddard Stark'

She nodded her head to Jon and he greeted her politely 'It is nice to meet you, my lady'.

Ser Jamie scoffed and said 'she is as good a lady as you are a lord. Five minutes and the wench will lay you flat in the yard'.

Jon was not concerned about the comments and said 'my younger sister… lady Arya will idealize you, my lady. She desires to be a warrior'.

Ser Brynden commented 'Ha, brave girl that one. Demanded me to allow her in archery and horse riding' proudly.

'She and lord Bran have their first rounds this afternoon, Ser' Jon replied.

'I met her. She asked me if I needed a squire' Lady Brianne added.

They all laughed at that and Prince Aegon stated his uncle Prince Viserys is expected to join them before they started their practice. Ser Jorah teamed with Jon, Prince Aegon with Ser Mandon, Ser Brynden with Prince Lewyn and surprisingly Ser Jamie and Lady Brianne chose to pair with each other.

Twenty minutes later, it was another prince's arrival that forced the group to break their practice. He was a tall, slender and dark-skinned man and three women accompanied him were different from each other in appearance bar their eyes. The eldest is big boned, tall, strong and carried a spear, a whip and a shield. Another woman is slim with high cheekbones and lustrous eyes. The youngest woman is also shortest of the three. She is fair skinned and had deep blue eyes. They both also carried spears and all three dressed like men.

'Uncle, we weren't expecting you' Prince Aegon greeted the dark-skinned man with a hint of surprise.

'Ah, it's been long since I saw you in training yard, nephew. Let us see if you have improved from the green boy you were' Prince Oberyn replied.

Jon understood the man is infamous Dornish Prince, Oberyn Martell who fought his father in trial and the three girls in his group are his daughters. Prince Oberyn greeted everyone in the yard and stopped looking at Jon questioningly.

'I am Jon snow, my lord... prince' Jon introduced himself.

'Ah, Stark's bastard, you favor your father' Prince Oberyn stated immediately and added 'I believe it happened for the best. Your sister favors your mother and not him. She was the beautiful woman and a dear friend'.

'Aye, uncle, mother always said the same. Lia is Lady Ashara with eyes of Stark grey' Aegon commented.

'With pale skin and curly hair, he is also very beautiful, Papa' the youngest lady commented sweetly.

Few men in the yard laughed at that and the slim girl added 'Aye, I will choose him to dear Obara and you any day'.

Jon replied politely after composing 'I don't think pale skin and curly hair are definitions of beauty, my lady. If you ask me, all three of you are beautiful. One must have the eyes to look for it'.

They all stopped laughing and stared at Jon and Prince Oberyn eyed him with interest.

'You dare insult me?' the slim woman asked him seriously.

'That was a compliment, my lady' Jon replied calmly.

'Uncle Oberyn, we are expecting Uncle Viserys shortly,' Aegon called and diverted the topic.

'Are you asking my permission, nephew' Prince Oberyn replied through gritted teeth.

Ser Jamie scoffed and said, 'what he meant was you were not invited today and we don't need you to pick a fight with Prince Viserys, Martell'.

'It was not I that insulted the house of Martell and Dorne. I won't miss a chance against such men' Prince Oberyn retorted.

'Oberyn, remember he is of the royal family and we are pledged to protect them' Prince Lewyn commented.

'I am aware of that, uncle' Prince Oberyn replied dismissively.

'We all know how much respect Targaryen princes showed our Martell princesses' the slim woman commented.

'Aye, one was a coward that ran away from his marriage without even showing his face and other lusted over a girl and insulted his wife in front of the realm' the fair lady added.

'We are not here to discuss the princes of royal family' Ser Jamie stated loudly and asked Aegon to pick his opponent.

'Truths, Ser Lannister, their flaws don't miraculously disappear' Slim lady countered.

'Aye, if they do, then whole north would pray that their girl keeps her legs closed' Obara spoke harshly.

'You are insulting a lady of house Stark, my lady' Jon blurted immediately.

'Aye, what will you do? Challenge me to a duel?' she questioned arrogantly.

Jon opened his mouth and closed a couple of times and stared at her. 'Mayhap he is hesitating you are a girl, Obara' fair lady commented and the other girl laughed.

'ENOUGH' Prince Aegon order silenced everyone. 'You come here unannounced and have the gall to insult other noble houses' he questioned them.

A minute silence later Nymeria retorted 'it is not an insult when we spoke the truth. Why they even wrote songs about your uncle's deeds'.

'And a wolf that dreamt of riding a dragon and...' Tyene added in a low voice.

'I said ENOUGH' Aegon roared in a steely tone 'don't take my patience for ineptitude. Nymeria, Tyene, if you are here to train, you are welcome to join us or else disappear from my sight' he ordered the two women.

Jon understood why everyone respected the crown prince, He commanded it. The two women looked at their father who stood there enjoying the turn of events. When Nymeria and Tyene stayed silent, they all formed pairs and resumed practice.

Obara challenged Lady Brianne, Nymeria and Tyene took swords and teamed against Aegon and Ser Jamie. Prince Oberyn challenged Ser Brynden, Prince Lewyn practiced with Ser Jorah and Ser Mandon with Jon.

Ten minutes into the practice, it was proven the team of Nymeria and Tyene were no match for the crown prince and Lannister knight with sword. Aegon and Ser Jamie turned against each other and left the two annoyed women to their own.

Obara fared better than other Sands with her Spear and shield against the lady from Island. She and Lady Brianne looked they were engaged in a battle rather than a practice duel in one corner of the yard, so does Ser Mandon and Jon in another corner. Jon tried everything to hold his own against the Kingsguard knight.

Ser Brynden and Prince Oberyn took the centre of the yard and Dornish prince proved very agile and quick for the old knight of Riverrun. Ser Brynden instead of following the Dornish prince, waited for him to come and attack. Prince Oberyn taunted and japed Ser Brynden along with his attacks. Ser Jorah and Prince Lewyn looked evenly matched and they invited the master at arms of Riverrun to join them as they practiced.

Ser Desmond called for a break after another fifteen minutes and they all stopped their practice. Brianne looked tired and Obara was equally weary. Jon sweated profusely and took a couple of minutes to catch his breath.

Ser Mandon commented 'you are good, Snow. Keep practicing, you shall become formidable and your opponents fear your name' walking to the others.

'I... Thank you for your kind words, Ser' Jon replied sincerely 'It's an honor for me to practice with the likes of you'.

Ser Mandon eyed him and said, 'there's more to you than meets the eye' with a smile. Jon just smiled in response, took a water pitcher from a guard and moved a few feet away from the group and relaxed on a wooden bench.

When Ser Mandon saw Jon out of earshot, he moved closer to Prince Aegon and softly said 'I side with Ser Oswell about him, my prince. He is talented and good for his age. He must also work hard to become the best'.

'Aye, Ser, Jon was natural with a sword since he was young. I first saw him at Winterfel when he was seven or eight. He was different from all the others in the yard. I believe he inherited it from his uncle. Lord Brandon was born warrior' Ser Jorah commented.

'Or he may have got some shades from his other uncle Ser Arthur' Prince Aegon commented.

Ser Jamie scoffed at that and Prince Oberyn said 'a few shades don't mean he is next Arthur Dayne, my prince. We used to say Arthur was born with a sword. He was in another league even when we were young'.

Nymeria rudely interrupted their talk and said 'those north men are always portrayed as divine paragons. I bet this one is no different'.

Obara laughed and said 'bitterness in your tone, is that because our prince handed your ass in minutes'.

'You mean to say I can't beat prince Aegon?' Nymeria retorted.

The eldest of Sand snakes scoffed 'that was proven. you can't beat him either' and pointed Jon.

Nymeria told 'I take that challenge,' picked up her spear and walked to the centre.

Ser Brynden shook his head and said 'your daughters are dangerous, Martell. They just made a challenge concerning two men who were least involved'.

The others laughed at that and they heard a shout from Nymeria 'Jon Snow, I challenge you to a duel'. To their surprise, Nymeria and Obara were looking at each other.

Jon was startled after hearing that and stared at her and the group. He came near the group and called out 'forgive me, my lady, I don't desire to challenge anyone. I am here because Ser Jamie and Prince Aegon ordered me to.'

Obara laughed loudly at that and Tyene sweetly replied 'It was not you that challenged, my lord. Accept it. Obara is rooting for you'.

'Apologies, my lady, I do not wish to' Jon replied calmly.

'Quit whining, Snow, my dear sister believes you are unbeatable. I shall prove her wrong' Nymeria growled.

'Drop it when you have the chance, Nym. That way we might be saved from your egoistic self for the next sennight' Obara taunted.

Jon stood calm unconcerned with their comments. Nymeria seethed at Obara's barbs and Jon's rejection. She shouted 'you turned to be a craven, Snow. What warrior runs away from a challenge? Your actions prove northerners are frozen like the lands you come from'.

The mood in the yard changed instantly. A small sibling squabble became an insult between two regions. Before Aegon could interfere, Jon gave a half smile and said 'I am not so easily provoked by your gibes, my lady. I am a bastard, I am used to those. Besides, bastards don't get arms or represent any house. My faults are mine own, not north men's'.

Nymeria gaped at him unable to form a reply. The entire yard stared at Jon. Aegon remembered Tyrion's words ' _Jon snow... is interesting'_ and understood how true they are.

Prince Oberyn laughed and said, 'it's been long since I saw someone who can render my daughters speechless'.

They all laughed and Ser Jamie said the break is enough. They all missed Tyene moving close to Nymeria and whisper something.

Nymeria called 'Very well then Jon Snow, it's not to prove Obara that I can beat you. I challenge you to a duel because you insulted me before'.

Jon hesitated for a moment and replied, 'I beg your pardon if my words offend you, my lady, as I said, I am here because Ser Jamie and Prince Aegon ordered me to'.

'Ah therein lies the problem, it's not your apologies she needs. We Sand snakes have a reputation and we wish to maintain it' Tyene replied sweetly.

Before Jon could understand what was happening, Tyene added 'Prince Aegon, if you permit him, Jon will accept the challenge and prove he didn't insult Lady Nym'.

Prince Aegon scoffed 'I have no desire to be a part of your schemes. It's his decision and Ser Jamie's to allow it'.

'We thought at least you respected ladies and the Dornish, my prince. I am not asking you to defend me, all I ask is a chance to defend my honor myself' Nymeria said rather politely.

Aegon looked around to find Prince Oberyn laughing at that and Prince Lewyn smiling. He shook his head and said 'looks like you are enjoying this, uncle. I believe you are all here with some plan'.

'The only plan I had was to have some good practice. This entertainment is your welcoming gift' Prince Oberyn replied.

Aegon locked eyes with Jamie for a moment, took a deep breath and said 'As I said Lady Nym, I don't order others just because I am the crown prince. Ser Jamie is in charge here and it is his decision to allow it or not'.

'My apologies, my lady, it was not my intention to insult you. I only meant it as a compliment' Jon said suddenly and Aegon glared at him.

'But we took it as an insult... Lord Snow' Tyene replied. There was no politeness this time in her voice.

'Allow it and end this here, Lannister. We don't want these petty exchanges to lead to something more' Ser Brynden advised.

Ser Jamie nodded reluctantly looking at Jon and he sighed. 'Come, Snow. You took long enough to decide. Let's see if you can hold against me even for that time' Nymeria taunted.

Jon walked to the bench he sat before, took his sword and shield and walked into the yard. He took a defensive position and Tyene called 'we need a judge' looking at the group.

Ser Brynden scoffed and replied 'we are not here to cheer your sister. Why don't you come here and let her take a blunted weapon and not that langet?'

Tyene complied as Nymeria walked to a nearby stand and picked a spear. She fastened her shield to her back and walked in. Jon was surprised by that and stood in a low defensive stance. It was a couple of years ago he had a good fight against an opponent with a polearm. She didn't wait for any signal and attacked him coming into the yard. He parried it with his shield and she followed it with a quick disengage targeting his middle.

Jon had to use both his sword and shield to deflect it and moved a step back away from her range. She gave a triumphant smile and attacked again. She targeted his legs and his low stance allowed him to parry it. She faked a thrust to his abdomen and made a cut targeting his chest. He was caught by her move and only his quick reaction saved him from the cut.

She was fast and trained with spear. Jon understood this is no easy match. She attacked again and he defended assessing her to find a weakness. He either parried down her attacks or deflected them above and returned to middle guard. They continued and a few minutes into their duel Jon deflected a cut, passed past her spear point and attacked with a cut to her arm. She used the shaft to parry his attack and followed it with another attack.

He was forced to defend again and he used his shield to parry her blow. She continued her attack and he deflected her strikes with either the flat of his sword or his shield. When he tried to move past her sword point and close the gap again, she countered with a low feint and followed with double disengage.

Jon parried the first attack to his left but the right cut hit his arm and he used the hilt of his sword to push the spear away. She gave a triumphant yell and called 'accept your defeat, Snow. We can conclude our duel'.

'I will gladly do that to conclude this duel, my lady, as I said, I never meant any disrespect' Jon answered her calmly.

Obara laughed and that enraged Nymeria. She continued her attack and Jon went back to his defense. He deflected her angled thrust with his sword and she followed it with a sweeping strike which he defended with his shield. They continued their duel and a couple of minutes later she made another faint and succeeded in hitting his side. Jon moved away and regained his defensive position again.

'We are not here to stand and watch until noon. If he is his father, words are more useful than weapons' Ser Jamie commented not so loudly but Tyene and Obara heard him.

Prince Oberyn scoffed and Ser Jamie replied 'I was there that day, Martell. You would have dueled into the night unspoken'. Ser Brynden added 'so was I' calmly and they all missed Jon parrying her strike, closing their gap and striking her far arm. She reacted quickly and rolled away from his next strike.

Oberyn turned quickly and called 'quiet, I wish to watch their duel'. Ser Jamie smirked and looked at the yard.

Nymeria regained her footing and attacked again. Jon parried next few thrusts and strikes and passed her spear point again. This time he was fast and made a cut to her near arm and hit the mark. She lost hold of one hand on her weapon and he followed it with a diagonal cut to her middle.

Jon was sure he got her but she turned her back on him and his sword hit the shield fastened to her back. He pulled his sword back and made a thrust targeting her chest. She recovered and parried his attack with the shaft of her spear and followed it with an angled thrust. He was forced defensive again and understood the move needed to trap her.

He deflected or parried down her next attacks tracking her moves and when she made a sweeping strike to his middle, he parried it with his sword and moved forward. This time he targeted her both hands and attacked with his shield.

Nymeria took a step back but his shield found her left hand and she lost hold on her spear. Before she could regain or turn back, he attacked her thighs with his sword and she tumbled when she took a step back to avoid his strike and fell on her side in an awkward position. Jon raised his sword targeting her chest and his sword arm was yanked back when he brought it down.

He turned back and saw it was Obara and her whip that pulled him from his strike. He looked questioningly at her and missed Nymeria kicking both his legs and fell on his back. He raised his shield to his middle just in time to block her thrust. She kicked his shield away and put her spear to his chest in moments. With one hand held back and other lost his shield, he could do nothing but watch her.

'Ha, yield, Snow' Nymeria asked and pressed her spear to his chest.

Jon gave a smile and replied 'I yield, though I thought I was dueling only one'.

Obara scoffed and called 'it doesn't matter, Snow. If this was war, you are dead'.

'Aye I was, but we are not at war. I know I won't be fighting only one in a battle' Jon replied calmly.

'We had enough. Snow get up and make way' Ser Jamie ordered.

'I agree with him. We are all judges here and I don't want a foul play' Prince Oberyn stated.

'Play time's over. Form pairs, we wasted enough time' Ser Jamie replied walking to the middle.

'I support Prince Oberyn, Ser Jamie' Ser Mandon called. The Lannister Knight stopped and turned towards the Kingsguard.

'Aye, if he played foul, we wouldn't have agreed' Prince Lewyn joined them and Ser Jamie sighed reluctantly.

'Very well, Jon snow, get ready. We shall see how long you will live in a battle' Obara replied and yanked her whip away from him.

'Two on one' Ser Jorah asked suddenly and moved forward.

'Wait Ser!, let's not make it any more intricate' Ser Brynden called and asked 'you have one chance, Snow. Accept to her demands and we shall drop it here or you must face them alone'.

Jon looked around flexing his arm and replied 'I apologsed to her before and I will do again if that is needed to end this. I never meant my words as an insult, Ser. I cannot accept the accusation, I neither lie nor change my words'.

'You got balls, Snow. Don't forget Tyene there' Prince Oberyn told him. Jon turned and saw the three women in discussion.

Three women were to be in some sort of argument. Nymeria and Obara discussed for few minutes and finally Obara moved away from the group. Tyene gave an encouraging smile to Nymeria and moved in other direction. Nymeria walked to the middle with a spear in hand and shield on her back. Obara was also armed with a spear and her whip in her hands and a shield to her back. Tyene stood to the other side of Obara without any weapons but Jon saw she stood few feet away from weapons stand.

When Jon saw Nymeria walking to the center of the yard, he understood the turn of events. She is a warrior and her pride wont let the others to attack him from the start. He took a defensive position with low guard just like before and braced for the attack. Nymeria didnt disappoint. She looked resolute and attacked him coming into the yard and their dance started.

Every few seconds Jon looked around to spot the other two girls and its turning difficult for him to concentrate and anticipate her moves. She was relentless and continued her attack. Few minutes into their duel, Jon gave up on the other two and matched the woman he is dueling. He parried and deflected her attacks and countered few with his own.

He deflected her thrust with his shield, moved forward and attacked her. She parried with the shaft and he continued his attacks. Then he heard the whip crack he was expecting and turned in the direction. That gave the chance for Nymeria to move away form his range and attacked with a full spin of her spear smacking down. He jerked behind to avoid the spear and Obara laughed calling five minutes.

Jon turned back in time to see the spear coming towards him and shielded. Nymeria followed it with a circular cut and he parried. Her attacks and his parries started and Jon moved around so that Obara is in his vision and Tyene behind him. This time it was not difficult. When he broke her attack after few minutes and countered she parried his cut and moved aside.

He followed her to continue his attack and her move surprised him. She made a back flip and rolled away from his range and next moment she was up again with her spear in hand. This time he moved forward to attack her. He side steppeed the thrust and made a cut to her side. She turned so that her shield took the blow and made a circular cut to his open middle. He moved back to avoid the cut and lost his advantage again.

Obara had enough and joined the duel. She swung her whip at Jon's sword hand and only his instinct saved him. Hearing the whip crack, he was alerted and turned sideways in the direction of sound and the whip intended for his sword hand struck his shiled. Jon took few steps away fom Nymeria and stood so that he had both her and Obara in his line of sight. Nymeria attacked him without even a glance towards the older woman.

Jon parried her blow and understood he cannot win this if he only defend and wait for a chance. He deflected the next blow and attacked her. Obara interuppted his attack again and he was not lucky this time. Her whip intended for his sword hand struck him on his back and he cried involuantrily. Next instant Nymeria's spear came upon him and he deflected it in the last second. In the next five minutes whip found his body thrice and he was wrong footed twice defending Nymeria's fast and precise attacks. Only his agility and quick defending saved him from falling down.

He dodged a cut and rolled away from her. When he stood up and saw Nymeria showed little signs of tiredness, he understood he has to eliminate Obara from distracting him to trap his opponent. Obara stood few feet away to the side though and didnt show any sign of joining their duel. He took a defensive position and when Nymeria attacked him, he deflected her strike and moved forward past her spear point. He heard the whip lash and without attacking Nymeria he deflected the whip that came towards him and moved back.

As expected this angered the older woman and her next whip lash came when he stood defending the attack from Nymeria. Jon deflected the spear with his shield and deflected the whip that targeted his arm with his sword. Jon didnt wait to see her reaction and attacked Nymeria. She deflected his strike with the shaft of her spear but he used his shield and bodily pushed her back. She ducked his attack and rolled aside. Jon turned sideways when he heard the whipcrack and raised his sword such that the whip intended for his arm caught his sword.

The events happened next were a blurr to those watching the duel. Jon moved towards Obara spining his sword quickly so that the fall of her whip was wrapped around his sword and formed a knot around it's cross guard locking the whip between them. Jon took couple of steps towards her and knelt thrusting his sword into ground with force. Before Obara could react, Jon hammered his sword into ground again with the flat of shield so that half of it went in.

Obara pulled the whip towards her forcibly and Jon brought the sharp tip of his heater shaped shield down onto fall hitch. The tension on the whip and his strike did it when he repeated it twice more. The strands broke and fall of her whip got seperated from thong making Obara stumble and fall on her back awkwardly on to spear in her left hand. Nymeria recoved by this time, moved forward and thrusted her spear towards kneeling Jon's back.

Jon left his shield, pulled his sword out and lunged forward above his shield, rolled and stood up. He sprinted few steps and jumped forward. Nymeria's spear missed Jon and hit the shield which stood erect on its own after Jon planted its tip into the ground. Prince Oberyn's triumphant yell and racous laugh were heard when Nymeria missed Jon.

Obara left the broken whip and spear under her and rolled away from her air borne attacker. Jon kicked the legs of standing woman who again stumbled and planted his sword into ground. He picked up the fallen spear and deflected the strike came towards him from Nymeria with the shaft and moved away from her. He tested the balance of his new weapon by a basic spin with both hands and around his body.

This surprised Nymeria who waited a moment and attacked him. He parried her attack to his side continuing his spin and thrusted forward. She turned avoiding his strike rotated and brought her spear to his middle which was deflected agian by his spinning spear and she followed the same move when he thrusted agian. Prince Oberyn called 'Obara' loudly when he saw his recovered eldest daughter pick up the dropped sword. She gave an angry look towards her father threw away the sword and left the yard.

'Well spotted prince Oberyn, I missed her' Lady Brienne commented.

Oberyn smiled and replied 'he didn't' which surprised many watching the duel. Those who followed Jon's moves understood his words as Jon followed the thrust towards Nymeria with a spin around him when his back was turned towards Obara.

Nymeria and Jon completed a circle and she changed her move. Instead of attacking his middle she parried his thrust and lunged forward targeting his arm. Jon ducked in time and dodged the following circle cut, pulled his spear back and attacked her legs with a sweeping cut. She jumped aside expertly and turned around pulling her spear back. By the time she completed her turn and faced Jon his spear is moments away from her middle. She turned sideways to avoid the spear which missed her body but pierced her tunic. Nymeria quickly released the strap holding her shield to her back so that the spear will no drag her along when he pulled it back.

She quickly rolled aside and moved few feet away from his range to gain her breath and think about her next attack. Jon moved forward spining his spear, brought it under one hand, picked up the dropped targe shield and hurled it turning behind. The shield impacted with the stand Tyene was moving towards with such a force that it fell down and Tyene moved a step back. Prince Oberyn clapped and laughed again to the annoyance of his both daughters.

Nymeria held her spear with one hand at the middle and the other at the butt end and made a sweeping upper cut from botom left. Jon stpped his movement and feinted back to dodge the cut and she brought her spear down forcing him back. She repeated the move again and followed it with a jumping thrust towards his lower middle.

Jon used his spear shaft to deflecte her spear to the ground and rotated using her spear to support his back and moved past her. Nymeria stumbled forward when Jon hit her lower back with the butt end of his spear. Jon turned towards her dropped his stance and stood calmly taking deep breaths.

Prince Oberyn reacted first walking into the yard clapping his hands. Ser Jorah, Lady Brienne and Prince Aegon applauded from their spot. Prince Oberyn called 'you fought well Snow. I would very much like to meet the one who trained you'

Jon waited a moment and replied 'I learnt how to wield pole arms from Ser Rorrik, my lord'.

Oberyn looked at him oddly for a moment from beside Nymeria where he stood and patted her shoulder nodding his head. She glanced at Jon, nodded her head slightly and moved towards Tyene.

'My daughter is good, Snow, I don't think anybody who knows how to wield a spear can beat her in a duel, let alone two of them' Oberyn said bluntly.

'She is very good, my lord the best opponent I fought against with a spear. I was not sure about the duel until the last move and luck was on my side today' Jon replied slowly.

Oberyn scoffed at that and said 'she lost because your technique was unconventional from the others who fight with spear. Not luck'.

'Well said Prince Oberyn', called a new voice from the group arriving towards the yard. Jon turned towrds them and saw a silver haired man couple of inches shorter than him who could only be Prince Viserys.

'Let's start practice, its getting late' Ser Jamie called loudly and Prince Aegon said 'come on uncle, you promised me a duel' looking towards prince Viserys.

When Jon started leaving the yard, the man who complemented Prince Oberyn said 'you are modest and good with a spear Ser, I would like to see if you are equally good with a sword'.

Jon stiffened by the address and replied 'apoloies my lord. I am no knight, I am Jon...'

'Snow, you are dismissed' Ser Jamie's loud and clear voice was heard above everything else. Jon nodded looking at Ser Jamie and started walking away.

'you are a bastard' blurted the lord who was speaking to Jon and spat 'of north'. He immediately questioned 'how come a northern bastard has previliage to spar with the likes of crown prince and Kingsguard knights'.

'I believe I dont need your permission to order some one here for practice' Jon heard Ser Jamie's reply. He ignored the words that followed, picked up his scabard and walked towards Ser Jorah.

'My lord, a moment if you can' Jon asked Ser Jorah in a low voice. The former lord of Bear Island nodded and walked aith him away from the yard.

When they were a good fifty feet away from the yard Jon turned towards Jorah and offered him the Scabbard with Sword.

Ser Jorah took it from him and pulled the sword slightly to reveal the blade. When the surprise was evident on his face, Jon said 'It's your sword Longclaw, my lord. I couldn't keep it after I met you yesterday'.

Ser Jorah pulled it out completely, examined it for few moments, smiled and sheathed it agian. Looking at Jon he asked 'my father gifted it to you?'

Jon nodded in response and Jorah said 'I lost that sword when I disgraced my house and left my home. If my father deemed you worthy of it, its yours lad'.

When Jon tried to protest, Jorah said 'I believe you earned it, Jon. Wield it with honour and make us northeners proud' and walked back towards the yard.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Robb allowed Sansa and Lia to use his tent for their meeting with the northern ladies. They travelled to northern camps the day before to meet with them and complained it was time consuming and proving difficult to watch the torney. Few northerners progressed further in Spear and hammer throws the day beofre and many more are eager to test their luck today.

He proposed to invite the ladies inside the castle today so that they all can easily come to watch the competitions later in the day. He assigned Jory to stay with them against their protest and followed Theon to the practice yard where Ser Rodrick and others were watching Arya and Bran practice.

Theon took a bow and joined them while Robb moved to stand beside the master at arms of Winterfel.

'Focus only on your arrows, Bran. Aim for the target and release with condidence, the moment you start looking at others your mind loses focus and your shot is wasted.' Ser Rodrick yelled at his younger brother when Bran was distracted by Theon joining beside him.

'The same goes for you, my lady. Stay calm, stay patient and do what you practiced here now, you will do well in the tourney' he added when he saw Arya smile.

Robb enquired about the schedule for today's events and Ser Rodrick said a guard was sent to get the roster. Robb looked at Sirio who stood to the other side of Ser Rodrick and asked 'you up for a spar?' to which the Bravosi agreed readily.

Half an hour later when they all took a break from practice, Jon walked in with a scabbard in hand followed by a guard. Jon greeted them all and teased Bran if he was already tired. Robb eyed his half brother questioningly and smiled at him in return when Jon nodded with a smile.

Theon, who was beside Ser Rodrick loudly called 'your duel is in the rounds post lunch Snow'.

'When is mine' both Bran and Arya asked immediately and ran towards him to look at the note guard brought.

'You are saved Bran, she is not pited against you' Theon japed and Ser Rodrick said 'time is flexible for the initial rounds, you can present yourself in an hour for the first round'.

They all nodded and Ser Rodrick added 'I suggest you be there early. That way, your next rounds will be this post noon and wont hinder you from racing on the morrow'

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

The young northern ladies were assembled in the tent adjecent to the main tent by mid morning and were greeted by Sansa Stark who was present with Lia Snow, Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel.

They all exchanged greetings and welcomed Wylla and Wynafryd Manderly to their group. The Manderly girls offered the other ladies beautiful silver ornaments as gifts from their Lord Grandfather and gace Sansa the special jewels Starks had commissioned for the princesses.

Once they all settled down, Dacey said 'I am surprised Lady Stark allowed your sister to enter the tourney, lady Sansa'

'She didn't at the start, lady Dacey. It was my brother, Robb who convinced her. Said, as there wont be another tourney of this size in the next twenty years, it's hardly aproblem to allow her this time' Sansa replied.

'Bran and Arya most likely have their first rounds today post noon. We plan to finish this meeting before they start and witness them' Lia added.

'Count us in, we will be there to offer our support, Lia' Dacey said.

'My brother advanced in hammer throws yesterday, my lady. He also competes this post noon' Serena Umber told the group.

'Theon Greyjoy is also competing today' Jeyene added.

'There are also few other northmen in toays events, my ladies' Alysane Mormont commented and said 'Owen Norrey advanced in hammer and spear throws, Brandon Norrey is there in hammer throw and lost in spear throw'.

'My brother is also in archery' Eddara Tallhart spoke in a low voice.

'I believe he isn't ten and six, lady Tallhart' Wylla Manderly asked the younger girl.

'Aye my lady, he is competing in juniors' Eddara replied.

'Hmm, Cley Cerwyn is also competing in archery. I hope they wont pit our entrants against each other' Sansa commented.

'They shouldn't. There is no point in asking all of them in enter and pit against each other from same region. Or else It won't be any better than training yard' Wynafryd replied.

'Well said, lady Wynafryd. Also it's been years they witnessed us northerners. Mother says the south needs to reminded that the north breeds true warriors' Lyra Mormont joined.

'I heard Jon entered the duels' Lyanna Mormont asked the group.

'Aye he did, my lady. He also has his first match today, I believe' Sansa replied.

Jory Cassel entered the tent with a guard in tow and said Robb sent the guard with the schedule of today's events. They all looked at the schedule and their conversations went about the northmen participating that day and how they should prepare for the meeting with Princess Rhaenys and Daenerys.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

'Heard you safely arrived with all the announced purse for this tourney, my lord. Lord Tully's burden was relieved' the young knight asked.

'With the name of Lord Edmure and House Tully on lips and knights of Vale as escorts, who dare approach a lowly merchant, Ser?' the short man replied.

'If you are a lowly merchant then I a milksop, Lord Baelish' the knight scoffed.

'A great chance to prove your prowess in the next few weeks and claim some coin I bought, Ser Lyn' Lord Baelish commented changing their topic.

'That I will make sure, my lord' Ser Lyn Corbray responded.

'I leave for Pennytree village this evening to attend an important meet, Ser. I will try my best to be back before the day his grace arrives' Lord Baelish told the Knight.

'Hope you still remember what we agreed upon, my lord' Ser Lyn Corbray reminded.

'I do, Ser Lyn. Already convinced Lord Edmure to pay for the escort before the main tourney. You will receive summons from our host in a day or two, and you are always welcome to my establishments. We are renowned for discretion' Lord Baelish replied.

'Hmm, the three coaster ships with trusted crew arrived and are ready for our disposal. I am sure it's hard to identify the crew and mind you, they are not cheap' Ser Lyn said.

'Do not fret good Ser, focus on the tourney, a champion's words carry more weight than a second son when we meet our Lord Paramount at the end of Tourney' Lord Baelish hinted.

'Why are they required when we have few merchant ships docked nearby' Ser Lyn questioned.

'Everyone has their use, Ser' Lord Baelish replied with a smile and asked, 'Is it possible for me to meet their captain…'

'Discreetly? Aye, my guard shall lead you to them' Ser Lyn finished.

'Your help is much appreciated Ser Lyn. I will be on my way to inspect the vessels and get acquainted with the men' Lord Baelish told him sweetly and took his leave.

**ATOAE**ATOAE**ATOAE**

Notes:

a) Jon relented and decided to compete in duelling.

b) This chapter was supposed to cover the entire day but it took me nearly half of the chapter to describe training yard scenes. The next chapter covers the events of same day.

c)


End file.
